Dear No One
by Lord Joongie
Summary: "Aku perlu memberitahumu tentang hal ini, aku bukan tipe pria yang akan berjuang untuk satu wanita saja. Bagiku, ketika aku menawarkan diri untuk menggenggam tangan wanita, maka hanya tangan wanita itulah yang akan ku genggam selamanya. Tapi kalau uluran tanganku ternyata di tolak, ya sudah. Aku tak akan memaksa."/ GS / OOC / ChanBaek / New Story / Hope you like guys.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear No One**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **01**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya seorang pria bertubuh tinggi atletis, berambut ikal dengan warna coklat gelap pada seoarng perempuan yang tengah sibuk memeriksa mesin mobilnya.

" _Nuguseyo_?"

"Park Chanyeol _imnida!_ "

Perempuan itu menghentikan kegiatannya, kemudian tatapannya beralih pada pria yang baru memperkenalkan dirinya itu. Tatapannya kemudian jatuh pada tangan Chanyeol yang terulur ke arahnya.

"Dasar gila." Umpatnya lirih, pandangannya dia putus begitu saja dan dia kembali memperhatikan mesin mobilnya. Aneh saja, mobilnya sepertinya baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa bisa mati tiba-tiba.

"Perempuan biasanya kurang memahami mesin, mereka hanya suka memakai tanpa peduli ak..." Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya saat mendapati perempuan itu, yang sejak tadi sibuk memperhatikan mesin mobilnya, tiba-tiba melotot tajam padanya.

"Daripada kau banyak bicara, kenapa tidak kau coba membetulkannya?"

"Hoooo,,,, aku sudah menawarimu sebelumnya Nona."

Chanyeol meletakkan tasnya di pinggir jalan, kemudian menggulung lengan bajunya hingga sebatas lengan, sebelum berkutat dengan mesin-mesin itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Chanyeol sembari mengutak-atik beberapa komponen di mesin itu.

"Itu tidak penting."

Chanyeol melirik perempuan itu, yang terlihat serius memperhatikan apa yang sedang di kerjakannya.

"Sama tak pentingnya dengan kondisi mesin mobilmu."

" _Mwoya_?" nada marah terdengar jelas pada kata tanya yang baru terlontar dari bibir wanita itu.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau membawa mobil ini ke bengkel?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa mempedulikan kemarahan perempuan itu.

"Empat bulan yang lalu."

"Bagus. Tunggu saja sampai satu tahun lagi, baru kau bawa mobilmu ini ke bengkel. Kalau memang harus rusak, biarkan rusak sekalian."

Perempuan mungil itu diam, tak menyahuti ucapan bernada sarkatis yang baru di dengarnya. Tapi bila lebih di perhatikan dengan seksama, gadis itu terlihat sedang mempoutkan bibirnya. Mungkin saking kesalnya pada pria yang sibuk dengan mesinnya itu.

Kalau tidak karena membutuhkan bantuan Chanyeol, mungkin perempuan itu sudah menendang jauh-jauh pemuda dengan postur tubuh mirip tiang itu.

"Ada air?"

"Ada."

"Ambil."

Perempuan berambut sebahu itu menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Dia baru di perintah pria itu untuk mengambil air, hah! Berani sekali. Mereka baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu dan pria itu sudah berani memerintahnya? Hah!

" _Wae_?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada perempuan itu.

" _Ani."_ Perempuan itu menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu, ambil airnya!"

Perempuan itu terdengar mendengus kasar, sebelum berbalik dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari salam mobilnya.

"Ini!" ujarnya dengan nada dingin.

"Pegang dulu."

Perempuan itu hanya diam. Biasanya, dia akan sangat senang bertemu dengan orang baru, karena hal itu bisa membuatnya memiliki banyak teman nantinya. Baru kali ini dia sangat kesal dengan orang yang baru di kenalnya ini. Tadi menyuruhnya mengambil air, sekarang malah di abaikan, maksudnya apa ini?

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Tak ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu. Lagi pula kita tak saling kenal, aku tak harus bicara banyak denganmu bukan?"

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap perempuan dengan postur tubuh mungil itu. senyumnya terkembang sangat tipis.

" _Gomawo."_ Pria itu mengambil kasar botol air mineral dari tangan perempuan itu, lalu membuka tutup botolnya dan menegak isinya hingga nyaris tandas.

"Kau bisa mencoba menghidupkannya sekarang."

Perempuan itu menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

" _Wae?_ Dari tatapanmu, sepertinya kau tak yakin aku bisa membetulkan mesin mobilmu yang mati ini."

"Di lihat dari wajahmu sepertinya kau bukan tipe orang yang bisa di percaya."

" _Jinjja?"_ Chanyeol maju satu langkah, membuat jaraknya dengan perempuan itu menjadi sangat dekat.

" _W-wae_?" tanya perempuan itu gugup. Dia bukan tak pernah dekat dengan pria, hanya saja cara Chanyeol mendekat padanya membuatnya tiba-tiba terserang debaran aneh di dadanya.

"Aku sudah susah payah membetulkannya, bisakah kau coba menghidupkan mesinnya nona cantik?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk, lalu segera beranjak masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Tak memerlukan waktu lama, mobil itu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Perempuan itu menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menutup kap mobilnya, dengan senyum tipis terkembang. Dia senang karena mobilnya bisa kembali di hidupkan.

Chanyeol melangkah mengambil tasnya, lalu mendekati perempuan itu.

"Sama halnya seperti halnya manusia. Mobil juga memerlukan perawatan rutin. Besok, bawalah mobilmu ke bengkel. Ada beberapa bagian yang harus di setel ulang."

" _Nde."_

"Aku pergi dulu!" pamit Chanyeol sambil melangkah meninggalkan perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu menatap punggung lebar Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh darinya. Sepertinya ada yang kurang? Dia berpikir keras.

Beberapa detik kemudian dia membuka kasar pintu mobilnya.

" _Chankaman!_ " pekiknya keras, yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya.

" _Gomawo. Je ireumeun_ Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

 _ **Kriiiiiiinnnggggg!**_

Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya saat suara memengkakkan jam weker meraung seolah memanggilnya. Perempuan yang minggu lalu genap berumur tiga puluh dua tahun itu, kemudian beranjak dari ranjangnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Tak banyak yang dia lakukan di ruangan berukuran tiga kali empat meter itu. Rutinitas paginya tak berubah, bangun tidur, mandi lalu bersiap pergi kerja.

Butuh paling tidak lima belas menit bagi Baekhyun membersihkan dirinya. Setelah itu, dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan memilih baju apa yang akan di pakainya hari ini.

Karena rencananya hari ini dia kan lebih banyak berada di luar ruangan, Baekhyun memilih sebuah _blouse_ lengan tujuh per delapan yang di padu dengan celana pendek sebatas paha. Untuk kakinya, dia memilih _sneaker_ putih.

 _ **Drrrtttt... drrrrtttt...**_

Baekhyun melirik ponselnya yang dia letakkan dia atas meja, nama Joy tercetak jelas di layar itu. Dahinya berkerut dengan sangat jelas, tak biasanya asisten pribadinya itu menghubunginya sepagi ini. Ada apa?

" _Wae_ Joy-ah?" tanya Baekhyun _to the point_ begitu sambungan telpon sudah terhubung ke Joy.

" _ **Ada sedikit masalah eonni."**_

" _Mwoya?_ "

" _ **Hari ini kita ada jadwal pemotretan di Nami island 'kan, tapi Jongin oppa mengatakan padaku, dia tak bisa pergi kerja hari ini."**_

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, pelipisnya di pijat perlahan.

"Kau sudah menanyakan alasan ketidakhadirannya itu?"

" _ **Dia hanya mengatakan tak bisa datang, tak memberi alasan apapun dan dia langsung mematikan ponselnya."**_

Baekhyun membuang nafas kasar. Kurang ajar memang salah satu fotografernya itu. selalu seperti ini. Setiap kali mereka menangani project besar, Jongin pasti berulah.

"Bagaimana dengan Jimin?"

" _ **Jimin ada pemotretan di Gyeonggi, eonni."**_

"Aku akan segera kesana, kau coba cari fotografer yang bisa menggantikan Jongin."

" _ **Nde.**_ "

Baekhyun memutus panggilan itu, dia kemudian bergegas meraih tasnya dan beberapa keperluan yang di butuhkannya untuk bekerja.

Setelah itu, perempuan berambut sebahu itu menghambur keluar rumah.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Baekhyun sudah sampai di kantornya. Sebuah kantor yang menempati ruko kecil di sekitar Seoul.

Baekhyun masuk ke kantor itu dan mendapati Joy yang tengah sibuk menelpon. Sedangkan Jimin, duduk tak jauh dari Joy sambil membersihkan kameranya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun sesaat setelah Joy mengakhiri telponnya.

Joy menggeleng lemah. Dia sudah menghubungi beberapa kenalannya, tapi tak satu pun yang bisa membantunya hari ini.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, kemudian menghempaskan pantatnya di samping Jimin. Hah!

"Ingatkan aku untuk memecat pria itu kalau besok dia datang ke tempat ini. Haish! Aku yakin dia sedang berasyik masyuk dengan kekasihnya yang lain." Baekhyun terlihat cukup kesal kala mengingat-ingat dosa yang dilakukan Jongin padanya.

"Aku punya teman yang mengerti fotografi. Meski dia tak pernah mengambil kelas khusus fotografi, tapi dia cukup pro di bidang ini."

Baekhyun dan Joy mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jimin.

"Ya! Kenapa kau diam saja sejak tadi Jimin-ah!" pekik Joy kesal.

"Kau tidak bertanya padaku."

"Lalu tadi apa aku bertanya? Kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu, apa kau bertanya?" Baekhyun menatap tajam Jimin. Pria yang tak begitu tinggi itu memamerkan tawa tanpa suaranya.

"Hubungi temanmu itu, aku menunggu kabar baik darimu Jimin-ah. Ehm... kau siapkan yang lainnya Joy dan hubungi klien kita, katakan padanya mungkin kita akan sedikit terlambat. Jangan lupa meminta maaf padanya!" perintah Baekhyun sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

 _ **I'm lucky i'm in love with my bestfriend**_

 _ **Lucky to have been where i have been**_

 _ **Lucky to becoming home again**_

 _ **Ooohhh... oooohhhh... oooohhh...**_

Chanyeol berusaha meraih ponselnya yang terdengar bernyanyi. Dengan mata sedikit tertutup dia mencoba menjawab panggilan itu.

" _Yeoboseyo!_ "

" _ **Hyung!"**_

"Ehm. Ada apa?"

" _ **Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu hyung."**_

"Bantuan apa?"

" _ **Bantuanmu sebagai seorang fotografer."**_

Chanyeol membuka matanya lebar, dia kemudian bangun dari tidurnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Jimin di seberang sana, mulai bercerita detail dari permohonannya atas bantuan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan setengah mengantuk.

"Ehm."

" _ **Kau bisa 'kan hyung?"**_

"Kapan?"

" _ **Setengah jam lagi kau harus sudah sampai ke tempat ini."**_

"Apa kau gila?"

" _ **Ayolah hyung. Anggaplah ini permohonan seorang adik pada kakaknya."**_

Chanyeol diam sejenak. Hari ini dia masih libur dari pekerjaannya, dia juga tak memiliki rencana akan menghabiskan hari ini dengan melakukan kegiatan apa. Tawaran Jimin sepertinya menarik. Hhhh!

"Baiklah! Aku kesana setengah jam lagi. Kirimkan alamat kantormu."

" _ **Gomapta hyung."**_

"Eoh."

Chanyeol melempar ponselnya begitu saja, dia beranjaka dari ranjangnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Jimin-ah! _Eotteoke?_ " tanya Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari ruangannya.

Jimin menatap Baekhyun, kemudian mengacungkan jempolnya.

Senyum Baekhyun terkembang lebar. Satu masalahnya selesai.

"Kau sudah bicara pada klien kita Joy-ah?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendapati wajah masam Joy. Apakah kliennya marah?

"Aku sudah bicara pada mereka, ya... mereka memang sempat marah, tapi... mereka mengerti akan kondisi kita, jadi kita di maafkan. Ehehehehhe..."

"Kau membuatku nyaris terkena seragan jantung Joy-ah."

Joy tertawa lebar sambil memeluk Baekhyun dan melafalkan kata maaf.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita bersiap. Jimin-ah! Kau sudah memberitahu alamat kantor kita ke temanmu itu 'kan?"

Jimin kembali mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Semua sudah beres, _nunna_ tinggal menunggu kedatangan orangnya saja."

"Ok! Jimin-ah! Kau di dampingi Seohyun _eonni_ seperti biasanya, dia akan berangkat langsung dari rumahnya, jadi kau berangkat sendiri dengan kru-mu."

"Siap!"

"Joy! Persiapkan apa yang perlu kita bawa."

"Ok!"

Mereka bertiga terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk kesuksesan pemotretan untuk kepentingan _prewedding_ hari ini.

Jimin sudah berangkat lebih dulu, dengan dua orang lain yang akan membantunya di tempat pemotretan nanti.

Sekarang, Baekhyun tengah duduk sambil memeriksa beberapa dokumen sambil menunggu teman Jimin. Menurut Jimin, temannya itu akan sampai di kantornya kira-kira setengah jam dari jam sembilan tadi, kalau sekarang jam setengah sepuluh, bukankah orang itu harusnya sudah datang? Tapi...

"Joy! Kau bisa tanyakan pada Jimin, temannya itu benar-benar datang atau tidak."

" _Nde."_

Joy baru akan mendial nomor Jimin saat matanya menangkap sesosok pria tinggi masuk ke dalam ruko mereka. Cara berpakaian pria itu terlihat santai, untuk atasannya, pria itu memadukan kaos putih dan kemeja yang tak di kancingkan, untuk bawahannya, dia memakai celana jeans belel yang di bagian lututnya terdapat lubang yang cukup besar. Rambut ikalnya dibiarkan begitu saja, benar-benar sosok yang menarik, menurut Joy.

" _Nuguseyo_?"

Pertanyaan Joy menarik perhatian Baekhyun, tatapannya tertuju pada pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu kantornya. Pria itu... sepertinya tak asing. Siapa?

"Ah! Kau bekerja disini juga?" pria itu menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanyannya.

" _Nu..._ ah! Kau yang semalam?"

Baekhyun ingat, pria itu yang semalam menolongnya.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Joy bingung.

"Tidak/Tentu saja."

Joy menatap kedua makhluk berbeda jenis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu.

"Tidak atau tentu saja? Mana yang harus aku percaya?"

"Kau percaya padaku. Semalam aku menolongnya karena mobilnya mogok dipinggir jalan. Jadi tentu saja kami saling mengenal."

" _Jinjjayo eonni?_ "

"Haish! Tak perlu di bahas lagi. Mau apa kau kemari?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aku teman Jimin. Tadi dia memintaku datang ke tempat ini."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Kau fotografer?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu? Oh Tuhan! Joy-ah! Kepalaku sakit sekarang. Kau... hubungi Jimin sekarang juga, apa maksudnya dengan ini semua?"

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya kembali terasa sakit. Hari ini, sepertinya hari sialnya. Jadwal yang sudah di susunnya harus berantakan akibat ulah satu orang, Kim Jongin.

"Aku tidak bekerja sebagai fotografer, tapi aku bi..."

Baekhyun mengisyaratkan pada Chanyeol untuk diam. Kepalanya akan semakin bertambah sakit sepertinya kalau dia harus mendengar rentetan penjelasan dari pria tinggi itu.

"Joy!"

"Iya! Ini sedang di hubungi _eonni._ Belum juga diang... ah! Jimin-ah!" Joy menyerahkan ponselnya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa kau berniat menghancurkan usaha kita ini Jimin-ah! Kau mengatakan temanmu bisa membantu kita, tapi yang datang... dia bukan fotografer. Lalu apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Baekhyun gusar.

" _ **Dia memang tak berprofesi sebagai fotografer nunna. Tapi dia pro kalau masalah memotret. Percayalah, hasil bidikan kameranya jauh lebih bagus daripada aku. Kalau ada apa-apa, aku yang akan mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya."**_

"Kau yakin dengan yang kau katakan?"

" _ **Yakin. Dia tak akan mengecewakan kita nunna."**_

"Baiklah! Aku percaya padamu. Ingat ucapanmu, kalau sampai karir kita tamat hari ini, semua salahmu dan Jongin!"

" _ **Nde."**_

"Kita berangkat sekarang, Joy-ah! Kau juga!" Baekhyun mengambil tasnya, kemudian mengajak Joy juga Chanyeol keluar dari kantornya dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil yang sejak tadi sudah di siapkan sopir kantornya, Shin Donghee.

Joy memilih duduk di samping Shindong, sedangkan Baekhyun duduk di bangku belakang bersama Chanyeol. Sepanjang perjalanan yang menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam, Baekhyun memberi arahan pada Chanyeol tentang konsep yang akan dipakai kedua calon mempelai untuk foto _prewedding_ mereka nantinya.

Namun, bukannya mendengarkan Baekhyun, pria tinggi berambut ikal itu justru memilih memejamkan matanya.

"Kau sedang mengabaikanku Tuan Park?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada marahnya.

"Aku tak perlu hal-hal semacam ini untuk mengambil gambar objekku. Jadi diamlah! Aku ingin tidur sebentar saja."

Baekhyun mendengus tak terima.

"Apa kau tahu, aku membuat konsep ini lama. Sampai kemudian di setujui klienku, tapi kau... haish! Sial!" Baekhyun terlihat semakin kesal.

.

.

.

Baekhyun diam di bawah sebuah pohon rindang sambil bersidekap. Matanya nyalang menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mengambil gambar pasangan calon mempelai itu. Pria itu di bantu Joy dan asistennya yang lain.

Kalau boleh jujur, hatinya masih dongkol dengan sikap Chanyeol yang terkesan tak bisa menghargai usahanya itu.

Di dunia ini, rupanya ada pria semacam itu. Yang tengil, tak punya perasaan dan bertindak sesuatu dengan seenak jidatnya sendiri.

Hell!

Apa pria itu tak menyadari resiko yang harus di hadapinya kalau sampai apa yang di kerjakannya hari ini, ternyata tak cukup membuat kliennya puas. Bukan, bukan Chanyeol yang akan di salahkan kalau ada apa-apa, tapi dia, iya dia, karena dia pemilik dari usaha jasa itu, karena dia penanggungjawabnya.

Hah!

Kalau bukan karena dia membutuhkan bantuan pria itu, mungkin saat ini dia sudah menendang jauh-jauh pria itu dari tempat ini.

" _Eonni_! Kau tak ingin melihat hasil fotonya?" Joy berlari kecil menghampiri Baekhyun sambil membawa kamera yang tadi di gunakan Chanyeol untuk memotret.

"Tidak. Hasilnya pasti jelek." Sahut Baekhyun dengan nada ketus.

"Lihat dulu baru komentar." Joy mendekati Baekhyun, lalu memamerkan hasil bidikan kamera Chanyeol.

"Merek berekspresi dengan sangat natural. Dia mengatakan pada klien kita bahwa dia ingin mengambil beberapa buah gambar yang bisa mewakili perasaan keduanya. Terserah mereka mau berpose seperti apa, yang jelas Chanyeol-ssi benar-benar sanggup menyampaikan perasaan keduanya melalui gambar-gambar ini. Gambar ini seolah menceritakan betapa mereka berdua saling mencintai satu sama lain. Hah! Jongin _oppa_ kalah telak aku rasa _eonni._ "

Baekhyun tak menyahuti Joy. Dia melihat satu per satu hasil kerja keras Chanyeol. Memang tak ada yang sesuai dengan konsep yang dia buat beberapa waktu lalu, tapi... benar kata Joy, melalui gambar-gambar yang di ambil Chanyeol, yang melihat akan tahu bahwa pasangan calon pengantin itu saling mencintai.

Baekhyun takjub dengan hasil foto itu. Hmm... Jongin yang sudah pro saja, belum tentu bisa mengambil gambar seperti ini. menangkap setiap _moment_ yang tercipta dari pasangan itu dengan sangat baik dan sempurna.

"Baguskan _eonni_?"

Baekhyun menatap Joy, kemudian mengangguk kecil. Harus diakuinya, Chanyeol pintar dalam hal ini.

"Ada yang tak sesuai dengan keinginanmu?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru kembali setelah mengobrol banyak dengan calon mempelai pria.

" _Aniya._ " Baekhyun menggeleng, dia puas dengan kerja Chanyeol.

"Aku akan memindahkan ini di _flashdisk,_ biar Jimin yang mengeditnya nanti."

"Eoh."

"Mana kameraku!"

Tatapan Baekhyun berubah saat Chanyeol meminta kameranya. Dia tadi sempat berpikir, Chanyeol orang yang baik kalau bicaranya normal. Tapi sikap menyebalkan pria itu kembali dengan sangat cepat rupanya.

Baekhyun menyerahkan kamera itu pada pemiliknya. Tak berapa lama setelah kamera itu kembali di pegang Chanyeol, tiba-tiba saja...

 _ **Cekrek!**_

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesalnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, lensa kameranya masih menghadap Baekhyun dan beberapa kali jarinya menekan tombol _shutter._

"Tetap seperti itu, kau cantik dengan pose seperti itu." ujar Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan hasil bidikan lensa kameranya.

"Ya! Kurang ajar!" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, hendak merampas kamera Chanyeol. Tapi pria itu lebih gesit untuk menghindar.

" _Mwo?"_

"Kau sudah lancang mengambil fotoku. Berikan itu sekarang!"

" _Ani."_

"Berikan sekarang juga. Aku tak ingin bertengkar lagi denganmu."

" _A-ni-ya._ "

"Ya!" seru Baekhyun sekali lagi. Tuhan! Kenapa dia harus di pertemukan dengan laki-laki semacam ini?

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam, yang dibalas pria itu dengan tatapan jenakanya. Menggoda Baekhyun ternyata cukup membuat Chanyeol terhibur.

"Biasanya, yang suka bertengkar tumbuhnya bukan benci tapi justru cinta _eonni._ "

Baekhyun memilih memutus tatapannya setelah apa yang dikatakan Joy di pahaminya. Mencintai pria di hadapannya ini? BIG NO!

"Kita pulang!" ajak Baekhyun sambil berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu menyusul Joy yang sedang sibuk membereskan properti yang mereka bawa untuk pemotretan kali ini. Dengan di bantu Shindong tentu saja.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, mereka sudah siap kembali ke Seoul.

"Kalian pulang saja, aku masih ingin di sini." Beritahu Chanyeol pada rombongan Baekhyun, Joy dan Shindong.

"Mau apa kau berlama-lama disini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada ketus. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Mau ikut menikmati Nami _island_?"

.

.

.

Entah mendapat bujukan dari siapa, yang jelas, Baekhyun mengangguki ajakan Chanyeol untuk menikmati Nami _island_ di waktu menjelang senja. Menikmati indahnya musim semi di negeri khayalan ini, berjalan di antara pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan. Nami benar-benar indah.

"Kau pernah kesini sebelumnya?" tanya Chanyeol di tengah kesibukannya membidik hal-hal yang dianggapnya menarik untuk diabadikan melalui sebuah foto.

"Beberapa kali pernah melakukan pemotretan untuk _prewedding_ disini, tapi tak pernah benar-benar menikmati pemandangan ini. Nami ternyata benar-ben..."

"Berhenti disitu!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung. Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu? Kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol memintanya berhenti.

Rasa penasaran Baekhyun terjawab saat kilatan blitz menyapa wajahnya. Baekhyun mendesah perlahan.

"Lain kali kau harus meminta ijin kalau ingin memotretku. Bayaranku mahal sebagai model."

"Kalau mengambil gambarnya tanpa di sadari objek yang dimaksud, hasilnya jauh lebih bagus. Ekspresinya lebih alami, tak di buat-buat. Mau lihat hasilnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. Dia kemudian melangkah mendekati Chanyeol.

Pria tinggi itu memamerkan bidikan kameranya pada Baekhyun.

"Orang lain mungkin tak akan percaya kalau kau belajar semua ini secara otodidak." Ujar Baekhyun.

Sepanjang perjalan mereka menikmati pemandangan Nami _island_ setelah Baekhyun memutuskan untuk ikut Chanyeol, gadis itu banyak bertanya seputar fotografi pada pria itu. dari pembicaraan itu, Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol mempelajari semua itu secara ototdidak. Tak ada guru yang mengajarinya. Hebat!

"Aku tak peduli pendapat orang lain."

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya pada Chanyeol.

"Ish! Sombong sekali."

"Mau mencoba memotret?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya atas tawaran Chanyeol.

" _Wae_?"

"Aku tak yakin bisa. Kalau memotret dengan kamera digital biasa atau kamera ponsel masih _ok._ Tapi kamera yang seperti ini..." Baekhyun kembali menggeleng.

"Kau tak akan tahu hasilnya kalau kau tak berani mencobanya. Pegang!"

Baekhyun menerima kamera Chanyeol yang menurutnya cukup berat.

"Lihatnya dari lensa yang ini, lalu fokuskan pada objek yang ingin kau ambil gambarnya. Kalau kau merasa objek terlalu kecil, kau bisa memutar bagian ini untuk memperbesarnya. Tombol yang ini bernama _shutter._ Kalau kau sudah yakin dengan apa yang ingin kau bidik, tekan tombol ini. Sekarang cobalah!" Chanyeol memberi penjelasan singkat, sepertinya Baekhyun memahami penjelasan itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu mulai menentukan objek yang ingin di bidiknya. Yang dia lakukan setelah itu sesuai petunjuk Chanyeol, fokus, dan... satu bidikan berhasil Baekhyun lakukan.

"Coba lihat!" Chanyeol melihat hasil bidikan Baekhyun. Senyumnya terkembang tipis.

"Yang amatir dan pro memang benar-benar berbeda." Cibir Chanyeol setelah melihat hasil percobaan Baekhyun yang blur itu.

"Ya!" pekik Baekhyun tak terima.

"Sekali lagi, sini!"

Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun, lalu menempatkan kedua tangannya yang memegang kamera di kanan kiri tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau yang melihat dari sini, nanti aku yang akan mengatur perlu tidaknya objek di perbesar."

Baekhyun terdiam dengan tubuh menegang seketika, saat punggungnya bertubrukan dengan dada bidang Chanyeol. Bagaimana mereka bisa sedekat ini, padahal mereka baru bertemu dua kali.

Baekhyun mendongak, melirik Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Kau ingin memotretku? Lihat depan!" Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dengan gugup. Dadanya berdesir halus karena hal itu.

Tidak! Pasti ada yang salah disini.

"Lain kali saja kau belajarnya." Baekhyun menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol.

"Lain kali? Kau berharap bertemu denganku lain kali?" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menaikturunkan alisnya.

" _Ani._ Lain kali aku bisa belajar dari orang lain. Ada Jimin dan Jongin di kantorku. Yang pasti tak keberatan mengajariku." Sahut Baekhyun cepat. Dia tak ingin Chanyeol salah paham walau sebenarnya tebakan pria itu tak seratus persen salah.

"Ooooo..."

.

.

.

Baekhyun seperti tak mengenali dirinya hari ini. Setelah mengangguki ajakan Chanyeol untuk menikmati pemandangan di Nami, perempuan berambut sebahu itu kembali mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol untuk menikmati Ramen sesaat setelah kaki mereka menginjak Seoul.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang berada. Di sebuah kedai Ramen berlantai dua yang terdapat di kawasan Myeondong.

Chanyeol memilih tempat duduk di lantai dua, di dekat sebuah jendela kaca besar yang terbuka. Dari jendela yang terbuka itu, semilir angin terasa sejuk menimpa wajah keduanya. Hmm...

Perlu di ketahui, selama kurang lebih sepuluh tahun terakhir ini, Baekhyun menganut pola hidup sehat. Dimana dia sangat jarang bahkan nyaris tak pernah menyantap Ramen. Menurutnya, Ramen masuk dalam daftar makanan tak sehat, jadi harus di hindarinya.

Kalau sekarang ini dia mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol untuk menikmati Ramen. Ini aneh, iya, dia aneh hari ini dan dia merasa bahwa ini bukan dirinya.

Joy, Jongin, Jimin bahkan anggota keluarganya yang lain, tak pernah berhasil membujuknya untuk hanya sekedar berkunjung ke sebuah kedai ramen, tapi Chanyeol... pria yang baru di temuinya dua kali itu, sekali mengatakan sesuatu, dia langsung saja mengikutinya.

Entahlah! Alam bawah sadarnya, seolah menginginkan dirinya untuk berlama-lama dengan Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau hanya melamun, Ramennya akan mengembang dan lembek. Menyantap ramen dengan keadaan yang sudah lembek, tak seenak saat kita menyantap ramen yang baru disajikan, jadi... makanlah!"

"Eoh."

Baekhyun mulai menyantap Ramennya, sedikit demi sedikit. Enak di lidahnya, tapi lama-lama dia ingin muntah.

" _Wae_? Kau tak bisa makan ramen?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak enak.

"Jangan di lanjutkan!" Chanyeol mengambil beberapa tisu dari tempatnya, lalu meletakkannya di bawah mulut Baekhyun. "Keluarkan!" perintah Chanyeol yang di hadiahi Baekhyun dengan tatapan polosnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Apa? Kau malu? Ayo keluarkan!"

Akhirnya, Baekhyun mengeluarkan isi mulutnya. Chanyeol dengan tanpa merasa jijik, langsung menangkup tisu tempat Baekhyun mengeluarkan ramennya, kemudian membuangnya di tempat sampah.

"Kau seharusnya bilang kalau tak suka ramen. Jangan iya-iya tapi nyatanya seperti ini." omel Chanyeol sambil mengusap lembut bibir Baekhyun dengan tisu.

" _Mian."_ Lirih Baekhyun penuh penyesalan.

"Kau tadi bisa pesan yang lain kalau memang tak suka ramen. Tunggu disini!" Chanyeol turun dari kursinya, lalu berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Lima menit kemudian, Chanyeol kembali dengan satu bungkus roti sobek.

"Setidaknya, ada yang bisa mengganjal perutmu. Tadinya mau ku belikan yang lain, tapi belum tentu juga kau mau." Ujar Chanyeol panjang sambil menyerahkan roti yang di bawanya pada Baekhyun.

" _Gomawo_." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat menerima roti itu, dengan perlahan, perempuan itu mulai menggigit rotinya.

"Kau tahu, kau lebih terlihat cantik saat sedang tersenyum."

Baekhyun menghentikan kunyahannya, tiba-tiba tenggorokannya tercekat. Dengan kebingungan, Baekhyun meraih gelasnya, lalu meminum isinya hingga nyaris tandas.

"Kau sedang merayuku Tuan Park?"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, lalu meminum _ocha_ daru gelasnya.

"Terlihat jelas ya?"

"Heh!"

"Mari kita berkencan!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kaget. Pria di sampingnya ini masih dalam kondisi sehat bukan? Tidak sedang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan 'kan? Kenapa omongannya jadi sedikit aneh?

"Kau pasti menganggapku gila bukan?"

"Tentu. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otakmu."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan otakku, aku serius mengatakannya."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil tanpa suara.

"Kau tak percaya?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya. Kita bertemu baru dua kali, tapi kau tiba-tiba mengajakku kencan. Apa namanya kalau bukan gila?"

"Adakah syarat yang harus ku penuhi agar kau menerima ajakanku?"

"Aku tak akan memberi syarat apa-apa pada pasanganku nanti, aku hanya merasa bahwa ini salah. Bagaimana bisa kita tiba-tiba berkencan padahal kita belum terlalu lama kenal."

"Itu syaratnya. Kita harus mengenal lebih lama lagi agar di kemudian hari kita bisa menjalin hubungan serius? Kenapa? Apakah itu sangat penting untukmu?"

"Penting atau tidak, setidaknya saat kita sudah lama saling mengenal, kita akan tahu sifat masing-masing dari kita. Kalau kita tahu sifat masing-mas..."

"Aku tak pernah merasa tak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan hatiku."

"Apa yang dikatakan hatimu?"

"Aku harus mengencanimu untuk memilikimu."

Baekhyun meletakkan rotinya di atas meja. Nafasnya di buang perlahan. Senyumnya terkembang dengan sangat tipis.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang aku selain aku adalah atasan Jimin? Tidakkah kau akan menyesal kalau nanti ternyata aku tak seperti yang kau bayangkan."

"Aku hanya membutuhkan keyakinanmu untuk ku miliki."

"Cinta tak semudah itu untuk di jalani. Bisa saja akan banyak perbedaan diantara kita nantinya."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Aku perlu memberitahumu tentang hal ini, aku bukan tipe pria yang akan berjuang untuk satu wanita saja. Bagiku, ketika aku menawarkan diri untuk menggenggam tangan wanita, maka hanya tangan wanita itulah yang akan ku genggam selamanya. Tapi kalau uluran tanganku ternyata di tolak, ya sudah. Aku tak akan memaksa."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Ada kilat kecewa di mata kecil itu.

"Padahal wanita sangat suka dan selalu ingin di perjuangkan. Demi melihat besar pria itu mencintainya."

"Kalau setelah berjuang mati-matian ternyata wanita itu tak mencintai bagaimana?"

Baekhyun diam, dia pernah berada di posisi di perjuangkan. Tapi... meski pria itu mati-matian berjuang untuk mendapatkan cintanya, hatinya tak tergerak sedikit pun pada pria itu. Dia jahat? Bisa saja iya. Tapi, bukankah cinta tak bisa di paksakan?

"Aku memilih tak berjuang, karena aku tahu, tak semua wanita layak untuk di perjuangkan."

"Termasuk aku."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah menawarimu tadi, tapi kau menolakku."

Baekhyun tak lagi menyahuti ucapan Chanyeol. Dia memilih melempar tatapannya keluar jendela dengan tangan yang menangkup erat gelas minumnya.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC/END**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih atas dukungan tak terbatasnya terhadap karya-karya saya.**_

 _ **Adakah yang mengikuti drama Temperature of love...**_

 _ **Yang belum mengikuti, cobalah mengikuti drama itu.**_

 _ **Asli, bikin deg2an, gregetan dan gemes.**_

 _ **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama itu, semoga kalian suka... #Bow**_

 _ **Kalau banyak kekurangan di cerita kali ini, maaf yg sebesar-besarnya. #deepbow**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dear No One**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **02**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu datang?" Baekhyun menatap sinis pria berkulit sedikit gelap yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya, memamerkan cengiran tak bersalahnya.

" _Mianhae nunna._ "

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya.

"Kau pikir kata maafmu itu bisa menghasilkan gambar-gambar bagus? Pulang sana! Aku tak membutuhkan orang yang tak memegang komitmennya dalam pekerjaan."

" _Nunna!_ Aku benar-benar ada urusan penting kemarin."

"Hmm. Urusan dengan perempuan mana lagi?"

Pria itu, Kim Jongin, terlihat salah tingkah dengan kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Kau tak bisa menjawab?" Baekhyun melirik sinis. "Pulanglah! Urus perempuanmu itu."

" _Nunna!_ " terdengar nada merajuk dari panggilan yang baru saja di lakukan Jongin.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di meja dan matanya menatap Jongin tajam.

"Sudah berapa kali kau melakukan ini padaku? Berulang kali dan aku selalu memaafkanmu. Kau tahu, setiap kali aku memberimu maaf, aku selalu berpikir, mungkin ini yang terakhir, dia pasti berubah nantinya. Tapi kenyataannya, kau mengulangi lagi kesalahan yang sama, berulang-ulang. Kau tahu Jongin-ah, setiap kali kita mendapatkan project besar dan aku menyerahkan tanggungjawab pemotretan padamu, maka yang akan kau lakukan adalah mengirim pesan ke Joy kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan pemotretan itu, dengan berbagai alasan. Apa kau tak berpikir, saat kau melakukan hal itu, semua orang yang ada di tempat ini kebingungan? Di Korea banyak fotografer, tapi apa semua bisa mengiyakan ajakanku kalau aku memintanya mendadak? Kalau kau bosan dengan suasana kerja disini, kau bosan dengan jadwal yang sudah ku susun untukmu, katakan padaku. Atau kalau kau tak bisa mengatakannya, cukup letakkan surat pegunduran dirimu di sini. Biar semua jelas dan aku bisa mencari penggantimu."

Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menghiba.

" _Jeongmal Jeosonghamnida nunna._ Aku janji ini yang terakhir, lain kal..."

"Aku sedang tak ingin mendengar janjimu. Jangan menggangguku, keluarlah!"

" _Nunna!"_

"Jimin-ah! Kau bisa ke ruanganku sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengabaikan keberadaan Jongin yang masih memohon padanya, dia menghubungi Jimin untuk datang ke ruangannya melalui sambungan telpon yang di pasang paralel di kantornya ini.

Tak berapa lama, Jimin masuk ke ruangannya.

" _Nde nunna."_ Jimin mendekat dan menghadiahi Jongin dengan tatapan anehnya.

"Temanmu itu, sudah memberimu hasil fotonya kemarin?"

" _Nde._ Tadi pagi dia memberikannya padaku. Sekarang aku sedang mengeditnya sesuai dengan petunjuk darinya.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kapan kau bisa menyelesaikannya?"

"Aku bisa membantu Jimin mengeditnya _nunna."_ Sela Jongin. Baekhyun melirik pria itu tajam.

"Apa aku bicara padamu?" Jongin menunduk takut. "Tolong selesaikan yang itu secepatnya Jimin-ah. Malam nanti aku ada _meeting_ dengan mereka." Lanjut Baekhyun dengan mengabaikan Jongin yang berusaha mendapat simpatinya.

Jongin di buat mati gaya atas sikap Baekhyun.

" _Nde._ Ada lagi yang harus ku lakukan _nunna?_ "

"Tidak. Oh ya! Sebelum keluar, bawa sekalian temanmu ini. aku terganggu dia ada di sini." Baekhyun memberi isyarat pada Jimin untuk membawa Jongin pergi dari hadapannya.

" _Nunna!_ " rengek Jongin.

" _Palliwa_ Jimin-ah!"

" _Nde._ Ayo _hyung!_ " Jimin menarik paksa tangan Jongin, menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun.

" _Nunna!_ Aku berjanji tak akan mengulangi hal itu lagi, tolong beri aku satu kesempatan saja!" pekik Jongin yang di tanggapi Baekhyun dengan lambaian tangan mengusir.

Baekhyun kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya sepeninggal Jongin dan Jimin. Namun, baru beberapa saat dia mengutak atik isi laptopnya, sebuah panggilan dari nomor yang tak di kenalnya masuk ke ponselnya.

Biasanya, Baekhyun akan mengabaikan panggilan dari nomor baru, tapi kali ini, dia seakan mendapat dorongan untuk menerima panggilan itu.

Gadis yang masih terlihat cantik meski usianya sudah kepala tiga itu meraih ponselnya, lalu menggeser ikon hijau pada layar ponselnya.

" _Yeoboseyo!"_

" _ **Baekhyun-ssi?"**_

" _Nde. Nuguseyo?_ "

" _ **Park Chanyeol.**_ "

Baekhyun menegakkan punggungnya, dia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, lalu menatap layar ponselnya tak percaya. Dia tak salah dengar 'kan? Yang menelponnya pria yang semalam mengajaknya berkencan. Ada apa?

" _ **Yeoboseyo!"**_

"Ah _nde._ Ada apa? Kenapa menghubungiku dan kau mendapatkan nomorku darimana?" Baekhyun mengatur nada bicaranya agar terdengar biasa saja.

" _ **Pertama, aku mendapatkan nomormu dari Jimin. Mian kalau kau terganggu. Lalu yang kedua, kau tak melupakan sesuatu?"**_

Baekhyunn tampak memikirkan pertanyaan Chanyeol. melupakan sesuatu? Apa yang dia lupakan? Semalam mereka berpisah di ujung jalan setelah kedai, dia pulang dengan taksi dan pria itu pulang dengan... entahlah. Mereka juga berpisah setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal sambil saling melambaikan tangan, lalu apa yang dia lupakan?

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

" _ **Bayaranku? Mana bayaranku? Tenagaku kemarin tidak gratis nona."**_

Baekhyun menepuk pelan jidatnya. Dia menggumam kecil, menyesali kebodohannya. Perempuan itu mengambil tasnya dan melongok isi dalam tasnya, amplop coklat yang sedianya dia siapkan untuk upah Chanyeol, masih tersimpan disana.

" _Pabboya_ Baekhyunie." Ujar Baekhyun tanpa suara sambil menepuk jidatnya dengan amplop coklat itu.

" _ **Sudah ingat?"**_

" _Nde. Mianhae_." Lirih Baekhyun penuh penyesalan. Baekhyun dapat menangkap suara tawa di ujung telponnya. Haish! Pria itu pasti sedang mentertawakan kebodohannya.

" _ **Eoh."**_

Baekhyun kembali menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, lalu menatap layar itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Garis bawahi ini, biasanya pria lain akan paling tidak mengatakan "Oh ya, tak apa-apa." Atau kalimat lain yang menghibur. Tapi Chanyeol menjawab singkat dengan jawaban "Eoh.", itu artinya pria itu menerima permintaan maaf atas ketelodorannya dan tak ada kata lain yang keluar setelah itu. Pria itu, apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan saat menjawab " Eoh" tadi. Hah!

"Eeee... sebagai bentuk permintaan maafku, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu makan siang."

" _ **Kau tak perlu repot melakukan hal itu. Titipkan pada Jimin, dia tahu harus mengirimnya kemana."**_

"Kau yakin?"

" _ **Eoh. Aku harus pergi siang ini."**_

"Kemana?"

" _ **Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Apakah kehadiranku cukup penting untukmu?"**_

Baekhyun menatap masam layar ponselnya. Lawan bicaranya ini, memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi sekali dan selalu bisa membuatnya menjadi kesal.

"Kau tak harus menjawabnya kalau tak ingin menjawabnya."

Terdengar tawa berderai dari sambungan telpon di seberang sana. Tebakan Baekhyun sepertinya benar, pria itu, Park Chanyeol tengah berusaha menguji kesabarannya.

" _ **Ahahahahaha... masa liburku sudah habis, aku kembali ke Jepang siang ini."**_

"Kau bekerja di Jepang?"

" _ **Bukan hanya bekerja, aku juga tinggal di sana. Korea tempatku di lahirkan, tapi aku tak memiliki alasan untuk tinggal di negara ini."**_

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit saat mendengar hal itu?

"Chan..."

" _ **Chanyeol-ah! Masuklah! Masakannya sudah siap."**_

" _ **Nde ahjumma. Ehm... aku tutup dulu. Jangan lupa titipkan pada Jimin bayaranku."**_

" _Chankaman!"_

" _ **Nde."**_

"Kau akan kembali ke Korea 'kan?"

" _ **Wae? Kau takut merindukanku?"**_

" _Ani._ "

" _ **Nanti, kalau aku memiliki libur panjang, aku pasti ke Korea. Sudah dulu, bye!"**_

Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya setelah Chanyeol mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Hah! Kenapa dia merasa di campakkan sekarang.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya seorang wanita paruhbaya saat mendapati Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan duduk di hadapannya.

" _Nde ahjumma._ " Sahut Chanyeol sambil meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

"Dia kekasihmu?"

"Tidak. Sebenarnya kalau semalam dia tak menolak, sekarang dia kekasihku. Tapi karena semalam aku di tolak, dia bukan siapa-siapa selain orang yang kebetulan kenal. Aku meminta bayaranku, kemarin aku bekerja padanya."

Perempuan itu tersenyum sambil mengambilkan nasi untuk Chanyeol.

"Kau harus mencari kekasih Chanyeol-ah. Kalau bisa orang Korea, agar kau sering pulang kesini."

Chanyeol tersenyum menerima mangkok berisi nasi dari wanita itu.

"Meski aku tak punya pacar, aku juga pulang kesini _ahjumma._ Hanya saja, mungkin tak bisa setiap waktu seperti yang _ahjumma_ harapkan." Chanyeol mulai menyendok nasinya. Menikmati waktu sarapan yang sudah sangat telat itu. Chanyeol terlihat sangat lahap menikmati makanannya itu.

"Kau tak berubah Chanyeol-ah. Apapun yang sedang kau hadapi, makanmu tetap saja seperti ini, sangat lahap."

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap perempuan itu dengan mulut penuh makanan. Senyumnya kemudian mengembang tipis.

"Masalah yang kuhadapi dan makanan yang ku makan, itu dua hal yang berbeda _ahjumma._ "

"Biasanya orang yang memiliki banyak masalah, nafsu makannya akan turun, tapi kau..."

"Bukankah lebih baik seperti ini?"

"Kau benar. Lanjutkan makanmu!"

Chanyeol melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap, perempuan itu hanya memandangnya sambil tersenyum senang.

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya, beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat dia membawa Chanyeol yang saat itu masih berusia sepuluh tahun, tinggal di tempat ini. Anak laki-laki yang dulu di rawat dan di besarkannya itu, kini tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang sangat tampan dan juga baik.

"Kau sudah mengunjungi eommamu, Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol menghentikan kunyahannya, lalu menatap perempuan itu. Si tampan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Sama seperti tahun sebelumnya _ahjumma._ Aku hanya akan memandangnya dari kejauhan. Dia tak mengharapkan kehadiranku di sekitarnya, untuk apa aku mengunjunginya. Kalau aku di tolaknya, itu lebih menyakitkanku _ahjumma._ "

Wanita itu menepuk lalu mengusak pelan punggung Chanyeol.

" _Mian_ Chanyeol-ah."

"Tak apa-apa _Ahjumma._ Aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan pertanyaan semacam ini."

"Kau membencinya?"

"Kalau aku membencinya, aku tak akan memandangnya lagi _ahjumma._ Aku mengerti apa yang mereka hadapi dulu, dan sekarang aku juga mengerti."

Perempuan itu kembali mengusak punggung Chanyeol. _namja_ yang di besarkannya seperti anaknya sendiri itu, sudah tumbuh dengan pemikiran yang sangat dewasa sebelum waktunya. Sejak Chanyeol keci, Chanyeol selalu mengatakan hal ini setiap kali dia bertanya apakah pria itu tak mengunjungi ibunya.

Chanyeol sangat mengerti dan memahami apa yang terjadi di keluarganya. Bahkan ketika dia harus di rawat orang lain, Chanyeol hanya diam, tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

" _Ahjumma tak tahu Chanyeol-ah. Tuhan menciptakan hatimu dengan apa, tapi... kau benar-benar luar biasa dengan sikap pengertianmu dan kebesaran hatimu itu. Ahjumma mendoakan kebahagianmu sayang, selalu."_

Bulir-bulir airmata membasahi kedua pipi perempuan itu.

" _Uljima ahjumma._ Kalau aku membuatmu selalu bersedih, mungkin lebih baik aku tak datang kesini setiap kali aku pulang."

"Lalu kemana kau akan pulang. Di sini rumahmu juga Chanyeol-ah. Dasar anak nakal."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluk perempuan itu. Dia sangat menyayngi wanita ini, wanita yang bukan siapa-siapa sebenarnya, yang mengambilnya dari tangan kedua orangtuanya, lalu merawat dan menyayanginya hingga hari ini. Bahkan ketika orangtuanya bercerai, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menginginkan dirinya, wanita inilah yang kemudian membawanya.

"Aku menyayangimu _ahjumma._ "

" _Nado._ Kalau saja _ahjumma_ memiliki anak perempuan, aku akan memintamu menikahinya Chanyeol-ah."

"Aku tidak mau. Kalau anak _ahjumma_ perempuan, dia akan menjadi _nunna_ ku tentu saja."

Keduanya saling berbagi tawa kemudian.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Chanyeol pergi dari rumah wanita itu. Seperti seorang ibu kebanyakan, sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar pergi, banyak nasehat yang di sampaikan wanita itu pada Chanyeol, tak lupa, wanita itu juga memberi Chanyeol dua kotak besar kimchi, untuk di bawa pria itu ke Jepang nantinya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Chanyeol-ah."

" _Nde._ Aku pergi dulu _ahjumma._ "

Lambaian tangan dari keduanya, menandakan bahwa mereka berpisah. Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan segera memacu mobilnya kembali ke Seoul.

Setengah jam kemudian, mobil Chanyeol memasuki sebuah kawasan perumahan elit. Dia berhenti agak jauh dari sebuah rumah mewah berpagar hitam, rumah yang sangat di kenalnya dan setiap kali dia pulang ke Korea, rumah itu menjadi tujuan untuk di kunjunginya.

Bukan kunjungan dalam artian sesungguhnya. Karena Chanyeol hanya akan berdiam diri di dalam mobil, menunggu sang pemilik rumah keluar dan kalau dia sudah melihat pemilik rumah itu, maka dia akan pergi.

Harapan Chanyeol terkabul, tak berapa lama setelah dia memarkir mobilnya, sosok yang ingin di lihatnya keluar dari rumah itu bersama seorang anak berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun. Tatapan Chanyeol berubah sendu saat sosok itu membelai lembut kepala si anak.

Kurashawa Ayako, nama sosok itu adalah Kurashawa Ayako. Wanita berkebangsaan Jepang yang telah berjasa melahirkannya ke dunia ini.

Kalau melihat ke masa lalu, sebenarnya akan sangat mudah bagi Chanyeol membenci wanita itu. Saat perceraian orangtuanya terjadi, wanita itu tak memilih merawatnya, dia justru menyerahkannya pada ayahnya yang juga tak bertanggungjawab terhadap hidupnya.

Namun, kebencian yang dia rasakan terhadap wanita itu seoalah tertutup dengan rasa rindu yang tak pernah berujung.

" _Nan jeongmal bogoshippo eomma._ "

.

.

.

 _ **KLEK**_

 _ **Kriet**_

Jimin menoleh ke arah pintu, Baekhyun muncul dari balik pintu itu lalu melangkah mendekatinya yang sedang sibuk melakukan tugasnya.

"Mau kopi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memberikan salah satu cangkir yang di bawanya pada salah satu bawahannya itu. Setelah cangkir itu di terima Jimi, Baekhyun kemudian mengambil kursi dan menyeretnya ke dekat Jimin. Pantatnya kemudian di hempaskan di kursi itu.

" _Nunna_ tidak jadi _meeting_?"

"Mereka membatalkannya, katanya ada urusan lain yang lebih mendesak. Hah! Mereka bisa seenak jidatnya membuat dan membatalkan _meeting_ , sedangkan kalau kita yang melakukan hal itu, mereka marah." Gerutu Baekhyun sambil menyesap kopi hitam dari cangkirnya.

"Mereka beranggapan kita ini bawahan, jadi mereka bisa seenak jidatnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Ini hasil fotomu kemarin?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengamati layar komputer di depan Jimin, yang menampilkan beberapa gambar hasil bidikan kamera Jimin.

"Eoh. Hasilnya masih kurang bagus, jadi masih perlu banyak _editing._ Sangat berbeda dengan hasil bidikan Chanyeol _hyung_ yang sangat bagus dan halus."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, dia mengakui kemampuan Chanyeol dalam hal fotografi.

Hmm...

Berbicara tentang Chanyeol, dia memiliki maksud terselebung mendatangi Jimin sekarang. Ada yang ingin di ketahuinya tentang pria itu dari bawahannya itu.

Chanyeol berhasil membuat rasa penasarannya timbul setelah pembicaraannya siang tadi dengan pria itu.

"Jimin-ah!"

" _Nde._ "

"Kau sudah lama mengenal Chanyeol-ssi?"

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, terlihat berpikir.

"Hmm... sekitar lima tahun. _Wae_?"

"Dia bekerja di Jepang?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Bekerja di perusahaan apa?"

" _Molla._ Aku tak tahu dia ikut maskapai penerbangan apa atau perusahaan apa, tapi pekerjaannya sendiri ada di bandara."

"Sebagai?"

"Petugas ATC."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, dia baru tahu ada pekerjaan semacam itu di dunia ini.

" _Nunna_ tak tahu ATC?"

"Ehm. Memangnya apa ATC itu?"

" _Air traffic control._ Seperti arti yang sesungguhnya dari ATC, pekerjaannya adalah mengatur lalu lintas udara. Jadi, Chanyeol _hyung_ bekerja di menara di sebuah bandara, lalu bersama timnya yang lain dia mengatur lalu lintas udara. Lalu lintas penerbangan, ya seperti itulah. Aku kurang dapat menggambarkan seperti apa jenis pekerjaannya, tapi secara garis besar seperti itu."

Baekhyun menatap Jimin, antara percaya dan tak percaya. Pria seperti Chanyeol, bekerja di tempat sepenting itu dalam bandara?

"Kau yakin dia bekerja sebagai petugas ATC, Jimin-ah?"

"Eoh. Chanyeol _hyung_ pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku saat di masih bekerja di bandara Haneda. Kalau sekarang sudah pindah ke Narita sepertinya. Kenapa _nunna_ menanyakan hal ini? _nunna_ tertarik dengan Chanyeol _hyung_?"

"Heh! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Baekhyun menyesap kembali kopinya demi menghindari tatapan menyelidik dari Jimin.

Jimin tertawa lebar tanpa suara.

"Beberapa teman perempuanku, yang pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol _hyung,_ selalu memiliki pertanyaan yang sama. Chanyeol _hyung_ bekerja di Jepang sebagai apa? Lalu kemudian berlanjut ke apakah dia sudah memiliki teman wanita spesial? Dan beberapa pertanyaan lainnya tentunya. Setiap kali aku mengatakan hal ini padanya, Chanyeol _hyung_ akan mengatakan 'terimakasih Jimin-ah, katakan pada temanmu, aku tak tertarik padanya'. Jawaban yang membuat perempuan manapun keki, karena pada dasarnya, perempuan sangat membenci penolakan."

"Kau juga akan mengatakan hal ini pada dia?" Baekhyun melirik Jimin khawatir.

Jimin menatap Baekhyun lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ya!" pekik Baekhyun. Jimin terkekeh pelan.

"Ada yang ingin _nunna_ tanyakan lagi tentang dia?"

"Tidak. Ini! Dia berpesan untuk menitipkan amplop ini padamu. Temanmu itu mulutnya sangat tak terkontrol, tak bisakah dia berpesan padamu untuk memintakan upahnya padaku? Dia menghubungiku dan terang-terangan menagih upahnya."

"Ooooo... alasannya meminta nomormu tadi ini maksudnya."

"Haugh!" Baekhyun mendesah kesal. "Aku pulang dulu. Kau juga lekas pulang dan jangan lupa kunci pintu depan." Ujar Baekhyun masih dengan nada kesal. Jimin mengangguk.

" _Nunna!_ " panggil Jimin sebelum Baekhyun sempat keluar ruangan.

"Ada apa?"

"Chanyeol _hyung..._ dia biasanya pulang ke Korea setahun dua kali, saat peringatan kematian ayahnya dan libur Chuseok. Kemarin dia pulang karena peringatan kematian ayahnya, dua bulan lagi dia akan pulang untuk Chuseok."

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku hal ini?"

"Karena aku merasa kau memiliki tempat istimewa di hatinya, jadi aku harus memberitahumu hal ini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku mengenal dan cukup memahami karakternya. Chanyeol _hyung_ tak pernah menawarkan ajakan pergi ke suatu tempat pada perempuan manapun, tapi kemarin dia menawarimu menikmati Nami, dia juga tak pernah meminta nomor perempuan yang ku kenalkan padanya, tapi dia melakukannya untukmu. Kalau alasannya hanya ini, aku rasa gajinya sebagai petugas ATC lebih besar dari ini, jadi... bisa jadi itu hanya alasannya untuk bicara padamu."

Baekhyun merasakan dadanya bergemuruh, antara senang dan... dia tak tahu perasaan apa ini, tapi sepertinya dia ingin tersenyum sekarang ini.

"Jimin-ah! Boleh aku bertanya lagi?"

"Eoh."

"Dia mengatakan padaku tak memiliki alasan untuk pulang dan tinggal disini, maksudnya apa?"

"Aku tak tahu masa lalu keluarganya secara mendetail. Yang pernah dia katakan padaku, kedua orangtuanya tak mengharapkan kehadirannya di antara mereka."

Baekhyun menatap Jimin memastikan yang di dengarnya tak salah.

"Orangtua Chanyeol _hyung_ bercerai saat usianya sekitar sepuluh tahun. Ayahnya tak ingin membawanya karena beliau memiliki wanita lain kalau tak salah. Ibunya juga begitu, ibunya ingin melanjutkan karirnya sebagai seorang sekretaris dan dia tak mau di bebani dengan kehadiran Chanyeol _hyung._ Dia di rawat seorang wanita yang sudah lama menjadi janda dan tak memiliki anak. Ehm... Chanyeol _hyung_ tak menceritakan detailnya, hanya beberapa bagian saja saat aku diajak ke tempat penyimpanan abu _appa_ nya."

Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang, perempuan mungil itu kembali mendekati Jimin dan duduk di samping pria itu. Dia semakin penasaran dengan apa yang di ceritakan Jimin tentang Chanyeol.

"Dia kesepian Jimin-ah."

Jimin setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Tapi dia tak pernah ingin menunjukkan pada teman-temannya. Chanyeol _hyung_ sangat menikmati hidupnya di Jepang."

Baekhyun dan Jimin di landa diam kemudian. Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Baekhyun semakin merasa penasaran dengan Chanyeol. Pria yang di lihatnya kemarin dan menghabiskan sore dengannya, yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan dan terlihat begitu bebas, ternyata menyimpan sesuatu yang cukup besar di hidupnya.

"Jimin-ah! Kau sering berhubungan dengannya kalau dia ada di Jepang?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Tidak juga, dia akan sering menghubungiku kalau sedang berada di Korea."

Baekhyun menatap Jimin memastikan.

"Iya."

"Bisa ya seperti itu?"

Jimin terkekeh pelan.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ memang seperti itu orangnya. Aku bahkan tak tahu nomor yang dia gunakan di Jepang. Kalau nomor Koreanya tak berubah sejak aku mengenalnya."

"Kau teman macam apa Jimin-ah."

"Dia yang harusnya di tanya teman macam apa, _nunna."_

"Ah sudahlah! Aku pulang dulu, kau jangan lupa pesanku tadi. _Bye_ Jimin-ah!"

" _Nde."_

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan hendak memakan saladnya, ketika ponselnya berdering nyaring.

Perempuan mungil itu berlari menghampiri ponselnya. Ketika matanya menangkap nama ibunya di nama pemanggil, senyumnya terkembang lebar.

" _Eomma_!" rengek Baekhyun yang di balas kekehan bahagia dari seberang sana.

" _ **Aigo! Manjanya."**_

" _Neomu bogoshippo eomma._ Kapan _eomma_ akan kembali ke Korea?"

" _ **Dua minggu lagi mungkin, setelah kapalnya bersandar di Kanada, eomma dan appa akan pulang, tapi sebelumnya kami ingin ke Jepang dulu."**_

"Ada urusan apa disana e _omma_?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Seiring dengan bertambahnya usia, kedua orangtuanya semakin jarang tinggal berdiam diri di Korea. Ayah dan ibunya memilih berlibur dengan mengarungi samudera. Hanya saat kapal mereka bersandar, mereka baru menghubungi Baekhyun, selebihnya Baekhyun di biarkan begitu saja menahan rindunya.

" _ **Teman appamu yang dari Jepang menikahkan putrinya, jadi kami harus menghadiri acara itu lebih dulu."**_

"Tapi setelah itu pulang 'kan?"

" _ **Tentu saja sayang. Ehm... Baekhyunie!"**_

" _Nde."_

" _ **Kapan kau akan menikah?"**_

Baekhyun terdiam sambil mengaduk-aduk salad dalam mangkok yang tadi dia buat. Menikah? Di usianya yang sudah kepala tiga ini, dia tak pernah memikirkan untuk menikah. Dia ingin dan pasti akan menikah, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini.

" _ **Kau selalu mengatakan pada kami kalau kau pasti menikah, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Kapan sayang? Perlukah kami membantumu mencarikan calon suami untukmu? Ayo dong sayang, jangan hanya memikirkan pekerjaanmu. Urus juga masalah pribadimu."**_

Baekhyun masih belum menyahuti apa yang di katakan ibunya. Dia tak memiliki trauma apapun terhadap cinta atau laki-laki. Dia pernah menjalin hubungan serius paling tidak dengan dua pria di waktu yang berbeda, hanya saja hubungan itu tak berjalan lancar, bukan karena Baekhyun tapi karena dua pria itu memilih menyelingkuhinya. Alasan mereka selingkuh pun sama, Baekhyun yang terlalu berpikiran konservatif tentang hubungan sexual.

Baekhyun memang memegang teguh pemikiran itu, dia tak masalah dengan ciuman bibir, tapi dia bermasalah bila sudah menyangkut tentang hubungan sexual. Baekhyun tak pernah mau ketika dulu, kekasihnya mengajaknya naik ranjang untuk melakukan hubungan intim itu. Baginya, hubungan itu hanya layak dan pantas untuk di lakukan bila mereka sudah resmi sebagai suami istri.

Lalu menyesalkah Baekhyun atas kandasnya hubungannya dengan dua laki-laki itu? Tidak sama sekali. Tuhan menyayanginya dengan luar biasa, ini cara Tuhan memilihkan yang terbaik untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Baekhyun yakin, Tuhan maha baik, DIA pasti sudah menyiapkan makhluknya yang terbaik untuk menemani hidupnya kelak.

Dia bisa santai kalau orang lain yang membicarakan tentang pernikahan atau kehidupan asmara padanya, tapi kalau orangtuanya yang menanyakan hal itu, dia merasa sebagai seorang anak yang tak berbakti pada keduanya. Hah!

" _Eomma!_ Percayalah aku pasti akan menikah. Tapi memang tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Dan untuk perjodohan yang _eomma_ tawarkan itu, aku tak mau."

" _ **Chagiya! Eomma dan appa ingin sekali mendapatkan cucu darimu. Eomma ingin melihat cucu eomma sebelum eomma meninggal nanti."**_

"Ya! Apa yang _eomma_ katakan? Tentu saja _eomma_ akan melihatnya, karena kita akan hidup seratus tahun lagi. _Arra!_ "

Baekhyun mendengar suara tawa ibunya.

" _ **Baiklah! Eomma tutup dulu telponnya sayang. Kau hati-hati disana. Ehm... kau ingin oleh-oleh apa?"**_

"Tak ada yang ku inginkan selain kalian pulang dengan selamat. Aku memiliki dan bisa membeli semua yang kumau disini _eomma._ "

" _ **Haish! Kau selalu saja seperti itu. Baiklah! Eomma pergi dulu, ingat Baekhyuni, kami menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu."**_

"Aku juga sangat menyayangi _eomma_ dan _appa. Bye eomma!"_

Baekhyun mendengar suara kecupan dari seberang, sebelum panggilan itu di akhiri. Mata Baekhyun tiba-tiba terasa basah saat melihat _wallpaper_ ponselnya. Ada fotonya bersama kedua orangtuanya, beberapa bulan yang lalu saat mereka menghabiskan hari minggunya di taman bermain Seoul. Dia merindukan dua orang yang sangat di cintanyan itu.

 _ **Drrrttt... drrrttt...**_

Baekhyun sempat berjengit kaget denga getar ponselnya. Dahinya berkerut saat sebuah pemberitahuan pesan masuk terlihat di layar ponselnya.

 _ **From : PARK JIMIN**_

 _ **Nunna! Siapa tahu kau ingin stalker Chanyeol hyung, ini nama aku ignya Park_Chan92.**_

 _ **Mian mengganggu malammu. Jalja Nunna! Ehehehehhehe ^_^**_

"Dasar! _Pabbo saram_!" umpat Baekhyun.

Mengabaikan pesan Jimin, Baekhyun memilih menikmati salad yang sudah di buatnya. Hingga lima menit kemudian, otaknya mulai terusik dengan nama akun yang baru di berikan Jimin padanya. Dia penasaran, ada apa saja di akun IG itu.

Hah!

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun berpindah dari dapur ke ruang kerjanya dengan mangkok salat di pangkuannya. Perempuan itu kemudian membukan IG-nya dan mencari nama akun pemberian Jimin tadi. Tak butuh waktu lama, nama akun itu ada di urutan teratas. Baekhyun langsung membuka akun itu dan matanya langsung membulat melihat foto yang baru di posting beberapa menit yang lalu oleh pemilik akun itu.

Foto itu, fotonya saat di Nami. Saat dia sedang berdiri dan mendongak menatap dedaunan yang mulai bersemi. Yang lebih membuatnya terkejut, _caption_ foto itu.

 _ **Park-Chan92 Glowing like an angel #NamiIsland #SouthKorea #MyVacation**_

 _ **#MyHeartbeat**_

Baekhyun merasakan dadanya berdegup cepat, apalagi ketika dia membaca beberapa komentar di bawah _caption_ foto itu.

 _ **Michele Yes! She's like an angel. Your girlfriend Chanyeol-ah?**_

 _ **Park-Chan92 It should be, but she refused me. LOL**_

 _ **Soo_Jung1994 Barisan patah hati TT**_

 _ **Chwang88 Aku harap dia menjadi alasanmu untuk kembali tinggal di tanah kelahiranmu**_

 _ **Park_Chan92**_

 _ **Park_Chan92 Aku masih menyayangimu Soo_Jung1994, ah! Hyung! Mian tak**_

 _ **menemuimu. Saranghae Chwang88**_

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya, lalu menghubungi nomor yang tadi pagi menelponnya. Ajaib, nomor itu aktif dan beberapa menit kemudian suara yang di dengarnya tadi pagi kembali di dengarnya.

" _ **Wae?"**_

Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya. Pertanyaan itu tak sanggup di jawabnya cepat. Otaknya tak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini.

"I-ini Park..."

" _ **Tentu saja. Kau pikir menghubungi siapa tadi?"**_

"Kenapa nomor ini aktif sementar kau berada di Jepang saat ini?"

" _ **Kenapa tidak? Kau tahu istilah nomor internasional 'kan? Nomor ini bisa aku gunakan dimana saja, Korea iya, Jepang juga iya."**_

Baekhyun terdiam, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Tiba-tiba dia merasa bingung dengan apa yang di lakukannya ini. Apa yang membuatnya berpikir untuk menghubungi Chanyeol tadi?

" _ **Kau menelponku hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu?"**_

" _Ani!_ " sahut Baekhyun cepat, tapi tak lama kemudian jawaban itu di sesalinya.

" _ **Lalu?"**_

"Ehm... bayaranmu sudah aku titipkan ke Jimin."

" _ **Ya aku tahu. Jimin baru saja memberitahuku hal itu."**_

"Jimin? Ji-jimin memberitahumu hal ini?"

" _ **Nde. Wae?"**_

"Dengan nomor ini?"

" _ **Tentu saja. Dengan nomor mana lagi?"**_

"Dia mengatakan padaku tak sering berhubungan denganmu selama kau di Jepang. Dia juga mengatakan tak tahu nomor ponselmu di Jepang, tapi dia... haish!"

" _ **Tak sering bukan berarti tak pernah 'kan? Dia tahu nomor ini selalu aktif meski aku di Jepang dan dia memang tak tahu nomor ponsel yang untuk teman-temanku di Jepang. Ahahaha... kau salah mengartikan apa yang di katakan Jimin ya?"**_

Wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah jambu. Ya Tuhan! Dia merasa malu atas kejadian ini.

" _ **Kau merindukanku?"**_

"Heh!"

Rindu ya?

" _ **Aku merindukanmu."**_

Baekhyun kehabisan kata-kata. Apakah pria itu memang seperti itu orangnya? Sangat mudah mengatakan apa yang di rasakannya tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan orang yang mendengarnya.

Saat kemarin malam pria itu menyatakan keinginannya untuk mengencaninya, dadanya berdegup kencang. Dan malam ini ketika Chanyeol menyampaikan rasa rindunya, hatinya kembali berdegup dengan kencang. Ini pertanda apa?

" _ **Saat kau menolakku kemarin malam, aku berpikir, ya sudah! Dia tak menyukaiku jadi aku tak berhak memaksanya. Aku juga berpikir untuk menjauhimu setelahnya dan melupakanmu begitu saja, tapi tak bisa. Semalaman aku tak bisa tidur memikirkan hal ini, haruskah aku memperjuangkanmu, agar kau yakin kalau yang ku utarakan itu tulus dari hatiku?"**_

"Chanyeol-ah!"

" _ **Kalau aku memutuskan untuk memperjuangkanmu. Kau yakin perasaanmu padaku akan berubah? Kalau kau yakin, aku akan berjuang untukmu."**_

Baekhyun benar-benar mati kutu. Bukan ini tujuannya menghubungi Chanyeol tadi, dia ingat, dia hanya ingin bertanya kenapa fotonya di posting di akun IG pria itu? tapi kenapa sekarang pembahasannya ke masalah hati? Huft!

" _ **Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu. Sud..."**_

"Kenapa kau memposting fotoku di IG?" sergah Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

" _ **Aku ingin semua orang tahu, wanita seperti apa yang membuat jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya."**_

"Kau tak meminta ijin padaku?"

" _ **Haruskah? Foto itu ada di dalam kameraku. Jadi itu hakku bukan?"**_

"Kalau aku tak suka melihatnya, kau akan menghapusnya?"

" _ **Tidak."**_

" _Wae?"_

" _ **Sudah ku jawab tadi. Aku ingin teman-temanku tahu siapa wanita yang sudah membuat jantungku berdegup kencang."**_

"Hah! Terserah kau saja. Sudah dulu, aku mau tid..."

" _ **Jangan katakan kau stalking akun IG-ku?"**_

" _Eopso."_

" _ **Jinjja? Darimana kau tahu aku memposting foto itu?"**_

"Heh! _Mian._ Suaramu putus-putus. _Yeoboseyo! Yeoboseyo!_ Chanyeol-ah! Chanyeollie!"

 _ **Pip!**_

Baekhyun menelungkupkan dirinya di atas meja. Dia seperti maling yang ketahuan mencuri ayam. Malu!

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk cinta dan perhatian kalian semua pada cerita ini.**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dear No One**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **03**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **From : 002-6104-8XXXX**_

 _ **Kalau ada yang ingin kau ketahui tentangku, tanyakan semua padaku. Aku yang akan**_

 _ **menjawabmu. Untuk semua rasa penasaranmu, aku bisa meluangkan waktuku untuk**_

 _ **sekedar bercerita padamu. Jalja ^_^**_

Karena bunyi pesan singkat yang di kirim Chanyeol beberapa menit setelah Baekhyun mengakhiri telponnya dua minggu yang lalu itu, komunikasi di antara keduanya berjalan terbuka dan semakin lancar.

Chanyeol cukup sering menghubungi Baekhyun di jam bebasnya. Entah itu hanya mengirim pesan singkat atau terkadang menelpon perempuan itu. Baekhyun pun tak segan melakukan hal itu.

Dari hari ke hari, Baekhyun menemukan kenyamanan saat berbincang atau berbalas pesan dengan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu tak berubah, masih blak-blakan seperti biasanya, masih suka beradu argument dengannya dan masih suka menyahuti semua yang di katakannya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar. Hal yang dilakukan kemudian adalah meraih ponsel yang dia letakkan di meja tak jauh dari ranjangnya, kemudian mendial nomor dua di ponselnya, yang akan menghubungkannya pada Chanyeol.

Hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang dilakukan dua minggu terakhir ini. Kalau tidak Chanyeol yang menghubungi lebih dulu, Baekhyun lah yang akan menghubungi pria itu lebih dulu. Seperti pagi ini dan sepertinya hal itu sudah terjadwal rutin. Pagi ini Baekhyun yang menghubungi Chanyeol, maka besok pagi giliran pria itu yang menghubungi gadis mungil itu.

" _ **Yeoboseyo!"**_

"Kau sedang apa sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

" _ **Cuci mukamu terlebih dahulu, baru menelpon."**_

"Malas. Nanti saja kalau sudah selesai."

" _ **Dasar. Aku sedang ganti baju, kenapa? Mau melihatnya?"**_

"Boleh?"

" _ **Kenapa tidak? Matikan telponmu. Kita Video call saja, biar kau jelas melihat aku yang sedang berganti pakaian."**_ Ujar Chanyeol di seberang sana dengan nada menggoda.

"Ya! Mesum!" pekik Baekhyun.

" _ **Siapa yang mesum? Pikiranmu yang mesum."**_

" _Ani_."

" _ **Lalu apa namanya? Aku hanya mengajak kau video call saat aku ganti baju, kau menganggapku mesum. Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lihat dari seorang pria yang sedang berganti pakaian? Bagian atasnya atau bagian bawah tubuhnya?"**_

"Sudah Park Chanyeol. Aku tak ingin membahasnya."

Jangan di tanya bagaimana wajah Baekhyun saat ini, memerah persis kepiting rebus. Ya Tuhan! Kenapa dia selalu bertindak memalukan di hadapan pria itu?

Suara tawa Chanyeol terdengar nyaring.

" _ **Baiklah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?"**_

"Seperti biasanya. Tapi hari ini aku ada jadwal mendekor _ballroom_ sebuah hotel untuk sebuah pesta pernikahan. Ehm... bukan mendekor, lebih tepatnya mengawasi."

" _ **Enaknya yang jadi boss."**_

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Kau juga bisa kalau kau mau. Kau memiliki keahlian, kau bisa membuka studio foto. Aku yakin dengan bakat memotretmu yang sangat baik itu, akan banyak yang mencarimu."

" _ **Aku sedang merintisnya saat ini. Di Jepang."**_

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin tinggal di Korea, menghabiskan masa tuamu disini?"

" _ **Nanti akan ku pertimbangkan."**_

"Ehm. Kau bekerja hari ini?"

" _ **Eoh. Besok aku libur."**_

" _Jinja!_ Aku boleh minta tolong padamu?" Baekhyun memekik girang. Tak ada salahnya sepertinya meminta tolong pada Chanyeol untuk menjemput kedua orangtuanya di bandara. Setidaknya, ketidakhadirannya terwakilkan dengan keberadaan Chanyeol bukan?

" _ **Tentu. Tapi tidak untuk terbang ke Korea dan memotret. Aku mengambil libur besok untuk istirahat saja."**_

"Ehehehehe... tadinya inginnya begitu. Tapi karena kau mengatakan tak bisa, di batalkan saja."

" _ **Aku tahu kau sedang bercanda. Katakan apa yang harus ku tolong?"**_

"Ck! Kau benar-benar tak asik Chanyeol-ah."

" _ **Aku sadar itu."**_

"Hah! _Bumonim_ ku mungkin mendarat besok pagi di Jepang."

" _ **Lalu?"**_

"Aku ingin kau melihat mereka."

" _ **Hanya melihat?"**_

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ehm... bisakah kau menjemput mereka?"

" _ **Ok! Tak masalah, aku bisa melakukannya. Kapan tepatnya mereka mendarat? Dimana dan siapa nama mereka?"**_

" _Eomma_ belum mengabariku lagi, semalam beliau mengatakan akan menghubungiku lagi kalau pesawatnya _take off_ dari Kanada. Kalau tak salah, mereka _landing_ di Haneda _airport._ Nama mereka, Byun Hankyung dan Kim Heechul."

" _ **Ok! Beritahu aku nanti, kapan mereka berangkat dari Kanada dan berapa nomor lambung pesawatnya. Supaya aku bisa memperkirakan kapan waktu yang tepat aku harus menjemput mereka."**_

" _Gomawo_ Chanyeol-ah."

" _ **Eoh. Oh ya! Saat aku bertemu mereka nanti, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sebagai calon menantu mereka, kau tak keberatan bukan?"**_

"Jangan macam-macam Park Chanyeol-ssi."

Suara tawa Chanyeol kembali terdengar nyaring.

" _ **Aku berangkat kerja dulu. Have a nice day Baekhyunie."**_

" _You too. Bye_."

" _ **Bye."**_

Baekhyun turun dari ranjangnya setelah mengakhiri telponnya dengan Chanyeol. Kakinya hampir menjejak kamar mandi, ketika telinganya menangkap getar ponselnya yang beradu dengan meja.

Baekhyun sempat berpikir Chanyeol yang menghubunginya, namun yang dia pikirkan salah, karena nama ibunyalah yang tertera di layar ponselnya itu.

"Eoh _eomma."_

" _ **Kami masuk ke dalam pesawat satu jam lagi sayang. Setengah jam kemudian kamu baru take off."**_

" _Nde._ Tetap berhati-hati _eomma._ Ingat! Disini aku menunggu kalian dengan rindu seluas Jeju."

" _ **Aigo... kau benar-benar tak ingin menjemput kami di Jepang sayang?"**_

Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Dia ingin, sangat ingin. Tapi pekerjaan yang sudah di rencanakannya dari jauh hari menantinya di depan mata. Dia tak bisa menyerahkan pekerjaan itu pada orang lain, termasuk Joy sekalipun.

" _Mianhae eomma._ Aku benar-benar tak bisa absen dari pekerjaanku. Ehm... tapi _eomma_ tenang saja, ada temanku yang akan menjemput kalian disana."

" _ **Teman? Kau memiliki teman orang Jepang? Sejak kapan sayang?"**_

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas. Sejak kapan? Dia memang belum menceritakan perihal Chanyeol kepada ibu dan ayahnya. Dan menyebut Chanyeol adalah temannya, kenapa dadanya berdebar-debar?

"Dia orang Korea _eomma._ Pekerjaan yang mengharuskan dia tinggal di Jepang saat ini."

" _ **Namja?"**_

"Ehm."

" _ **Apakah dia calon menantu eomma?"**_

Baekhyun dibuat tersipu dengan pertanyaan ibunya itu.

"Dia pernah mengajakku berkencan, tapi aku menolaknya _eomma."_

" _ **Wae?"**_

"Kami baru bertemu hari ini. menghabiskan satu hari itu bersamanya, tapi dia sudah mengajakku berkencan. Menurut _eomma,_ apa hal itu wajar?"

" _ **Kenapa tidak sayang. Kau tahu, eomma jatuh cinta pada appamu sejak pertama kali kami bertemu. Baekhyunie! Kenapa kau tak menceritakan hal ini pada eomma sebelumnya? haish! Jinjja! Anak ini."**_

" _Mian eomma."_

" _ **Ehm. Berjanjilah kau akan menceritakan semua tentang dia, saat eomma sampai di Korea nanti. Semua sayang."**_

" _Nde eomma._ "

" _ **Sayang! Apa waktu kita untuk masuk ke pesawat masih lama?"**_

" _ **Ehm. Masih tiga puluh menit lagi. Kenapa kau tersenyum selebar itu?"**_

" _ **Aku sangat bahagia."**_

" _ **Ada apa?"**_

" _ **Urie Baekhyunie, ternyata sudah memiliki tambatan hati Hannie. Daaaann... besok kita berdua akan di jemput calon menantu kita itu."**_

" _ **Jinjja?"**_

" _Eomma!_ Jangan mengarang cerita. Aniya _appa,_ dia temanku."

" _ **Appa sepertinya lebih suka dengan pernyataan eommamu sayang."**_

" _Appaaa..."_ Baekhyun merajuk manja pada pria yang mengisi hatinya pertama kali itu. Sosok pria yang selalu memanjakannya dan sangat di kaguminya itu.

" _ **Seperti apa orangnya? Dia setampan appa? Segagah appa? Aigo... appa tak sabar ingin melihatnya."**_

" _Appa..._ jangan berkata seperti itu. Dia hanya teman sekarang ini." jelas Baekhyun pada sang ayah yang terus menggodanya itu.

" _ **Teman? Benarkah? Bisa jadi setelah bertemu kami nanti dia akan melamarmu sayang."**_

" _Appaaaa!_ Kalian harus janji tak akan menggodanya kalau bertemu dengannya nanti. Aku mohon pada kalian."

" _ **Kami tak bisa menjanjikan hal itu sayang. Kau tahu bagaimana eommamu bukan?"**_

" _ **Eomma akan langsung bertanya padanya, kapan kau akan menikahi putriku anak muda?"**_

" _Eomma!"_ seru Baekhyun kesal.

" _ **Aku semakin tak sabar melihat calon menantu kita, Chullie chagi."**_

" _ **Nado Hannie. Dia pasti sangat tampan."**_

" _ **Ehm. Setampan aku pastinya."**_

" _Appa eomma!_ "

" _ **Ehem! Baekhyunie! Kalau dia yang membuatmu bahagia, kalau dia yang menjadi salah satu alasan kau tersenyum, kami akan selalu berdoa pada Tuhan agar kalian berjodoh. Tak ada yang kami harapkan dari dirimu selain kau yang selalu bahagia sayang."**_

Baekhyun merasakan kedua pipinya basah. Mendengar ayahnya mengatakan hal itu padanya, dia semakin menyadari betapa besar cinta dan kasih sayang yang diberikan orangtuanya pada dirinya. Betapa selama ini, bagi mereka berdua, kebahagiaannya jauh lebih penting.

Orangtuanya selalu menutup mata setiap kali ada yang berusaha mendatangi rumah mereka dan berniat menjodohkan anaknya dengan Baekhyun. Ayah ibunya lebih mementingkan pendapatnya, kebahagiaannya daripada omongan orang yang tak pernah tahu seperti apa keluarganya.

" _Gomawo appa, eomma. Gomawo_ untuk semua cinta dan kasih sayang kalian yang begitu besar ini. Hyunie tak tahu bagaimana harus membalas semua yang sudah kalian berikan pada Hyunie." Ujar Baekhyun di sela isakannya.

" _ **Uljima chagiya. Kalau kau ingin membalas semua yang kami berikan padamu, cukup lakukan satu hal sayang, tetap tersenyum dan kau harus bahagia seperti apapun keadaan yang sedang kau hadapi. Senyummu adalah bayaran yang setimpal untuk semua yang kamui lakukan untukmu.**_

" _Nde appa._ Hyunnie janji, Hyunie akan selalu tersenyum bahagia, untuk kalian."

" _ **Kami menyayangimu sayang."**_

" _Nado. Neomu saranghae eomma, appa."_

" _ **Baiklah! Kami harus masuk pesawat sayang."**_

"Ehm. _Appa!_ Sebelum masuk pesawat, bisakah mengirimkan nomor lambung pesawatnya padaku. Dia membutuhkannya untuk memastikan tak salah menjemput kalian."

" _ **Ehm. Bye sayang."**_

" _Bye appa."_

.

.

.

"Joy! Bawa bunga ini, letakkan di dalam vas di sebelah sana! Oh ya! Aku tak melihat Jongin, mana dia?" Baekhyun menyerahkan beberapa tangkai bunga Lyli dan mawar pada Joy. Dan seakan ingat pada anak buahnya yang selalu membuat ulah a.k.a Kim Jongin, Baekhyun menanyakan keberadaan pria itu yang tak terlihat sejak dia sampai tempat ini sekitar dua jam yang lalu.

"Dia memastikan akan datang, tapi mungkin sedikit terlambat _eonni."_

Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Setelah kejadian dua minggu yang lalu, dia tak banyak berulah e _onni._ Sepertinya dia takut padamu dan mulai berhati-hati dalam setiap tindakannya."

"Bagus kalau dia mengerti hal itu, karena kalau dia berani berulah lagi, ku pastikan dia tak lagi ada di hadapanku." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada sinis. "Oh ya! Bagaimana dengan kateringnya?" tanya Baekhyun lebih lanjut.

"Mereka sudah dalam perjalanan kemari."

"Ok! Perhatian semuanya!"

Seluruh pekerja yang ada di ruangan itu diam dan memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Tempat ini harus sudah siap dalam waktu tiga jam ke depan. Jadi tolong lebih cepat dan segera rapikan kalau sudah selesai. _Arraseo!"_

" _Nde. Arreseo!"_

Baekhyun tersenyum puas dengan kinerja timnya yang cepat dan rapi.

"Joy! Hubungi Jimin, minta dia _stand by._ Aku tak begitu percaya dengan Jongin sekarang. Kau lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Aku kesana!"

Baekhyun berlalu dari hadapan Joy. Dia melangkah ke tengah ruangan itu. Memperhatikan setiap sudut _ballroom_ milik salah satu hotel mewah di Seoul itu.

Ruangan itu sudah tertutup berbagai hiasan dekorasi yang banyak di dominasi warna perak yang berpadu cantik dengan warna pink.

Dalam hitungan jam, dia dapat membayangkan tempat ini akan di penuhi oleh tamu undangan, karena memang disini akan di gelar sebuah pesta pernikahan.

Dia yang mengkonsep dekorasi ruangan ini atas persetujuan dari kliennya, jadi wajar kalau sekarang dia tersenyum puas atas hasil kerja timnya mewujudkan semua ini.

Inilah yang menjadi alasan dia sangat menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai _wedding planner._ Dengan pekerjaan yang di gelutinya ini, dia bisa mewujudkan pernikahan impian orang-orang yang memakai jasanya.

Pekerjaannya tak selalu mudah. Setiap kali menerima satu pekerjaan, kendala pasti akan banyak di hadapinya, entah itu dengan kliennya sendiri atau dengan orang-orang yang membantunya. Pun demikian, Baekhyun selalu siap menghadapi semua tatangan itu. Dan semua kerja kerasnya itu seolah terbayar dengan senyum lebar orang-orang yang memakai jasanya, saat dia berhasil mewujudkan apa yang mereka ingin dari pesta mereka itu.

Berkecimbung di bisnis ini lebih dari tujuh tahun, membuatnya banyak mendapat pengalaman hidup dan juga pertanyaan yang selalu membututinya, akan seperti apa pesta pernikahannya kelak? Kalau dia bisa mengkonsep sebuah pesta pernikahan orang lain dengan begitu indah, untuk pernikahannya sendiri pasti akan lebih indah bukan?

Tidak!

Baekhyun tak pernah berpikir akan mengadakan pesta pernikahannya seperti pesta pernikahan yang sering dia konsep untuk kliennya.

Suatu hari saat dia menikah, dia ingin menikah di sebuah kapel keci, yang dalam pernikahan itu hanya akan di hadiri oleh keluarga dan saudaranya serta teman-teman dekatnya saja. Dia ingin di pestanya nanti diadakan dengan suasana sederhana dimana dia bebas menjamu tamu undangannya dalam suasana kekeluargaan. Tidak mewah seperti yang sering dia konsep, yang akhirnya justru memberi jarak antara dia dan tamu undangannya.

" _Eonni!_ Bisa tolong ambilkan vas bunga itu!" Joy menunjuk vas yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri.

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian mendekati meja dimana vas itu di letakkan. Tangannya meraih vas itu, ketika sudah di dapat, dia kemudian membopongnya karena ukuran vas yang lumayan besar.

Namun belum juga dua langkah, sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi. Vas itu merosot cepat dari tangan Baekhyun, menghantam lantai keramik yang menjadi pijakannya.

 _ **Pyar!**_

Suasana yang tadi sempat bising, tiba-tiba sepi. Semua mata kini tertuju pada Baekhyun yang tampak termangu di tempatnya menatap sepihan vas yang berserakan di bawah kakinya.

"Ha Na! Tolong ambilkan pengki dan sapu!" perintah Joy yang langsung mendekati Baekhyun pada gadis muda yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun. " _Eonni gwaenchana?"_

"Aku sudah memegangnya dengan benar Joy. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba merosot jatuh? Pertanda apa ini Joy?"

"Tak akan terjadi apa-apa _eonni,_ percayalah. Semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan yang sudah di rencanakan, pesta ini pasti akan memuaskan mereka."

Baekhyun menatap Joy. Lalu mengembangkan senyum tipisnya. Bukan pesta ini yang di khawatirkannya, ada hal lain, tapi dia tak tahu. Pikiran dan hatinya tak tenang sekarang.

" _Lindungi kami semua Tuhan!"_ doanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam apartemennya sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Yang di tuju kemudian laci meja kerjanya setelah meletakkan dua bungkus kantong plastik diatas meja dapurnya. Disana, dia menyimpan ponselnya. Chanyeol hanya membawa ponsel dengan nomor Jepang saat dia bekerja. Untuk ponsel dengan nomor Korea, dia simpan di laci dan akan dia periksa sepulang kerja.

Dulu, ponsel itu hanya keluar dari laci hanya dua kali dalam seminggu. Tapi sekarang, sejak komunikasinya berjalan lancar dengan Baekhyun, ponsel itu keluar dari lacinya setiap malam setelah dia pulang kerja.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, satu pemberitahuan adanya pesan masuk dan lebih dari sepuluh kali Baekhyun mencoba menghubunginya. Ada apa?

Tak ingin semakin khawatir, Chanyeol langsung mendial nomor satu dari ponselnya, yang akan menghubungkannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol _to the point._

" _ **Aniya. Kau sudah pulang kerja?"**_

"Terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol mengabaikan apa yang ditanyakan Baekhyun padanya. Dia yakin, Baekhyun tak mungkin tidak sedang dalam masalah. Perempuan itu menelponnya lebih dari sepuluh kali di waktu yang berdekatan, kalau tak ada sesuatu yang mendesak, tak mungkin hal itu dilakukan.

" _ **Tidak."**_

"Kau masih mau menyembunyikannya dariku?"

Dari seberang, Chanyeol mendengar suara desahan Baekhyun.

" _ **Hati dan pikiranku tak enak."**_

"Kau dimana sekarang?"

" _ **Sudah di rumah. Aku menyerahkan pekerjaanku pada Joy tadi."**_

"Sudah makan?"

" _ **Belum. Aku merasa lapar, tapi rasanya tak enak makan."**_

"Kau harus makan, walau sedikit. Apa yang terjadi sehari ini?"

" _ **Tak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku tak sengaja memecahkan vas yang ku pegang tadi. Sejak itu, hati dan pikiranku tak tenang."**_

"Kau menelponku lebih dari sepuluh kali karena itu?"

" _ **Aku tak tahu harus menghubungi siapa? Yang terlintas dalam pikiranku hanya dirimu."**_

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil meggulung lengan kemejanya hingga sebatas siku. Kenyataan bahwa dia 'lah yang di cari Baekhyun saat perempuan itu mengalami sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranya, membuatnya merasa bahagia.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Semua itu hanya kecelakaan kerja, setiap orang pernah mengalaminya dan mereka baik-baik saja setelah itu."

" _ **Ehm. Joy juga mengatakan hal itu, tapi hati dan pikiranku tetap tak enak."**_

"Mungkin kau terlalu merindukanku."

" _ **Ya!"**_

"Ehehehehe..."

" _ **Aku sudah mengirimimu nomor lambung pesawat yang di tumpangi Bumonimku. Jangan salah!"**_

"Siap bos!"

" _ **Chanyeol-ah! Tugasmu di tempat kerjamu itu sebagai apa?"**_

"Mengawasi radar."

" _ **Beratkah?"**_

"Pekerjaannya tak berat, resiko yang di hadapi yang berat. Karena ketika aku salah memberi tanda pada Pilot, maka semua akan terancam bahaya. Misalnya, pesawat sudah berada di radar yang benar, tapi tiba-tiba masuk pesawat lain yang posisinya dekat dengan pesawat sebelumnya, aku harus bekerja ekstra mengarahkan pesawat yang ku awasi untuk tetap menjaga jarak aman."

" _ **Kau pernah melakukan kesalahan dalam hal itu."**_

"Kesalahan pasti ada, tapi sebisa mungkin aku meminimalisir. Semua tindakan yang di ambil oleh petugas, harus sesuai dengan panduan prosedur keselamatan penerbangan."

" _ **Aku pikir hanya pilot yang perlu panduan keselamatan penerbangan."**_

"Pekerjaanku juga memerlukan hal itu, karena keduanya saling berhubungan."

" _ **Ehm,,,, aku penasaran, bagaimana sebuah pesawat bisa mendarat dengan tepat di landasan pacu saat kondisi langit gelap?"**_

"Kau tak pernah naik pesawat ya?"

" _ **Kalaupun aku naik pesawat, aku tak duduk di kokpit, jadi aku tak tahu bagaimana prosedur pendaratan pesawat."**_

"Sebelum mendarat, pihak ATC mengirim tanda, seperti sinar laser yang lurus ke atas, kami memberitahu pilot dimana tepatnya pendaratan itu, kami membimbing pilot sampai mendarat di landasan pacu. Makanya saat pesawat itu terbang, pilot harus tetap berhubungan dengan pihak menara pantau, dimana pun pesawat itu melintas."

" _ **Ooooo... kenapa kau tak menjadi pilot?"**_

"Sudah. Aku pernah menjadi Co-pilot selama dua tahun."

" _ **Kenapa keluar?**_

"Aku tak begitu suka bekerja di balik kemudi."

" _ **Ehm. Dulu kau sekolah penerbangan dimana?"**_

"Aku akan menjawabmu nanti. Mau mandi dulu. Sudah gerah. Tunggu lima belas menit lagi. Nanti _skypee_ saja."

Chanyeol tak menunggu jawaban Baekhyun. Dia meninggalkan ponselnya di atas meja, lalu melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Tak berapa lama, gemericik air terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu. Suara serak Chanyeol terdengar melantunkan sebuah lagu. Pria itu sepertinya cukup menikmati acara mandinya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi itu dengan telanjang dada. Bagian bawah hanya di tutup dengan lilitan handuk hingga sebatas lutut. Handuk kecil yang di bawanya, dia gunakan untuk menggosok rambutnya yang basah.

Chanyeol kembali ke mejanya, membuka laptopnya, dan mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun melalui _skypee._

" _ **Ya! Pakai bajumu!"**_ pekik Baekhyun yang terlihat syok melihat pemandangan di depannya. Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh dari laptopnya, tentu saja pemandangan tubuh bagian atasnya yang tak mengenakan apapun menjadi pemandangan pertama yang di lihat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya mengembangkan senyum tipisnya.

" _ **Bagaimana bisa ada orang tak tahu malu sepertimu Chanyeol-ah. Cepat pakai pakaianmu!"**_ keluh Baekhyun masih dengan wajah di palingkan demi menghindarkan tatapannya dari tubuh Chanyeol yang harus diakuinya, cukup sexy.

"Tidak pada setiap wanita aku memamerkan tubuhku. Aku ganti baju dulu dan kau! Ambil makananmu, aku akan menemanimu makan dari sini. Kau mengerti Baekhyunie!"

Chanyeol beranjak dari hadapan layar laptopnya, saat di lihatnya Baekhyun mengangguk menuruti perintahnya.

Tak berapa lama, dia kembali dengan semangkuk nasi dan beberapa lauk yang dia beli tadi saat dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya.

Di hadapannya, Baekhyun duduk dengan semangkuk mie ramen dan kimchi serta telur rebus.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai ramen? Setahuku, menurutmu itu bukan makanan yang sehat."

" _ **Malam ini ingin makan ramen. Kau makan apa?"**_

"Nasi, daging asap, telur gulung dan sup yang tadi ku beli di perjalan pulang. Selamat makan!"

Chanyeol lahap menyantap makannya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam menatap pria itu.

"Ramen tak enak dimakan kalau mienya sudah mengembang. Jangan melihatku seperti itu, makanlah!"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu mulai memakan ramennya. Jenis makanan yang akhir-akhir ini sangat di gemarinya, yang dia makan hampir tiap malam sambil menjelajah akun IG milik si penyuka ramen. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol.

Selama makan, mereka tak banyak berbicara, hanya sesekali Chanyeol menatap layar laptopnya, yang disana menampilkan Baekhyun yang juga tengah melahap makan malamnya.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Kau sudah jauh lebih baik?" tanya Chanyeol setelah menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang dia siapkan sendiri tadi.

" _ **Eoh. Sudah jauh lebih baik. Gomawo Chanyeol-ah."**_

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa."

" _ **Kau sudah mendengarku, menjawab pertanyaanku dan juga menemaniku makan malam. Gomawo."**_

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumnya, yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan.

"Ehm... oh ya! Tadi ada yang belum ku jawab dari pertanyaanmu. Aku mengambil sekolah penerbangan di Inggris. Dua tahun ikut maskapai Inggris sebagai Co-pilot sebelum kemudian mengajukan diri untuk menjadi petugas ATC di Haneda _airport._ "

" _ **Kenapa memilih Jepang?"**_

"Karena Jepang indah."

" _ **Korea tak kalah indah."**_

"Ehm, kau benar. Tapi aku suka tinggal disini."

" _ **Wae?"**_

"Karena Jepang indah." Chanyeol mengulangi jawabannya.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Merasa kesal dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Dia tahu Jepang indah, tapi bukan itu yang ingin di dengarnya. Chanyeol pasti memiliki alasan lain kenapa dia sampai sangat betah berada di Jepang dan bahkan tak memiliki keinginan untuk pulang ke negara asalnya. Alasan lain itu yang ingin dia dengar.

"Karena wanita yang melahirkanku adalah orang Jepang. Di negara ini, aku menemukan kenyamanan yang tak ku dapatkan saat aku berada di Korea, Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Yang dikatakan Jimin mungkin benar. Chanyeol memang tak memiliki alasan untuk pulang ke Korea, karena wanita yang melahirkannya, saat ini mungkin ada di negara yang di tinggalinya itu.

"Kau tak berpikir kalau dia ada di negara ini bukan?"

" _ **Ehm. Maksudnya?"**_

"Dia ada di Korea sekarang ini. Menikah dengan seorang pengusaha dan hidup bahagia dengan keluarga barunya."

Baekhyun melihat luka di kedua mata Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya. Meski begitu, pria itu tetap berusaha tersenyum untuknya.

"Suatu hari nanti, aku akan menceritakan semua padamu. Sekarang tidurlah. Aku juga akan tidur setelah ini."

" _ **Kau tak keluar dengan teman-temanmu?"**_

"Mereka mengajak sebenarnya, tapi aku katakan kalau besok pagi ada tugas. Menjemput calon mertua." Chanyoel berbisik sambil memajukan wajahnya di depan layar laptopnya.

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas. Mendengar kalimat godaan dari Chanyeol, hatinya berdebar tak karuan.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang tersipu malu. Hah! Dia sudah memenangkan hati perempuan itu, bolehkah dia berbangga karena hal itu? Meski Baekhyun tak pernah menyatakan langsung bagaimana perasaannya, Chanyeol sangat paham kalau sebenarnya perempuan itu nyaman ada di sampingnya.

" _ **Chanyeol-ah! Kalau nanti mereka bertanya macam-macam atau mungkin bicaranya sedikit ngelantur kemana-mana, tolong maklumi saja. Jangan diambil hati nde."**_

"Siap! Sekarang tidurlah! Kau tak perlu mematikan sambungannya. Aku akan menemanimu dari sini."

" _ **Ehm. Jalja Chanyeol-ah!"**_

" _Jalja."_

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang memindahkan laptopnya ke kamar, lalu meletakkan di meja dekat ranjangnya, sebelum kemudian perempuan itu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Cara tidur Baekhyun cukup menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Seluruh tubuh mungil Baekhyun tenggelam di dalam selimut. Si mungil tak bergerak lagi beberapa saat kemudian. Sepertinya sudah pulas dalam buaian mimpinya.

.

.

.

"Pagi Joy!" sapa Baekhyun yang hari ini suasana hatinya jauh lebih baik setelah semalam menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berbincang-bincang dengan Chanyeol.

"Pagi _eonni/nunna!"_

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap Joy, Jimin dan berakhir pada Jongin yang ternyata kemarin membuat ulah lagi.

"Kenapa dia ada disini? Bukankah kita tak lagi membutuhkannya? Oh ya! Tolong pasang iklan di majalah, koran atau kalau perlu buat papan pengumuman di depan sana, kita butuh fotografer PROFESIONAL, yang bisa membedakan mana urusan pribadi dan pekerjaan. Yang memiliki niat kuat untuk bekerja dan yang jelas tidak suka memberi janji palsu. Aku muak mendengar janji-janji yang selalu saja diingkari kemudian Joy-ah."

Joy mengangguk kecil dan melirik Jongin yang sekarang ini tertunduk dalam.

" _Mianhae nunna._ "

"Aku tak butuh ucapan maaf darimu, karena ucapan maafmu tak akan mengembalikan keadaan yang semalam hampir berantakan karena janjimu itu. Hah! Aku sarankan, kau cari pekerjaan di tempat lain saja. Karena aku sudah tak sanggup mempekerjakanmu. _Mian._ Joy! Bagaimana persiapan untuk acara malam ini, yang lainnya sudah menyiapka tempat itu?"

Joy berdiri dari duduknya, lalu mengikuti Baekhyun yang melenggang menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Tim dekor sudah meluncur ke gedung itu, mereka sudah mulai mengerjakannya."

"Bagus. Lalu hal yang lain bagaimana?"

"Semua sudah mulai di bereskan. Aku tadi membagi tim dekor menjadi dua, yang satu untuk dekorasi tempat acara pemberkatan, yang lainnya untuk menyiapkan tempat pestanya."

"Pilihan yang bagus. Nanti siang kita ke lokasi. Untuk besok bagaimana?"

"Besok kit...

"Sebentar." Baekhyun menghentikan Joy. Dia merogoh ponselnya yang bergetar.

 _ **From : Japanese namja**_

 _ **Aku berangkat menjemput bumonimmu.**_

 _ **Kalau perkiraanku tak salah, pesawat mereka mendarat sekitar pukul sembilan pagi ini.**_

 _ **To : Japanese namja**_

 _ **Gomawo...**_

 _ **Hati-hati dan kalau kau bertemu mereka nanti, tolong sampaikan pesanku ini. Aku**_

 _ **Sangat menyayangi mereka dan aku sangat merindukan mereka.**_

 _ **From : Japanese namja**_

 _ **Tidak rindu yang menjemput ini?**_

 _ **To : Japanese namja**_

 _ **Eopso!**_

 _ **From : Japanese namja**_

 _ **TT jahat!**_

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Ponselnya dia letakkan kembali diatas meja. Kemudian dia menatap Joy.

" _Wae_?"

"Chanyeol-ssi benar-benar membuatmu terlihat berbeda dua minggu terakhir ini _eonni._ Senyummu sangat indah bila berhubungan dengannya."

Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipinya. Ucapan Joy membuatnya tersipu malu.

"Ah sudah 'lah! Ayo kita bahas yang tadi." Baekhyun membuka buku catatan kecil yang selalu dia bawa kemana pun dia pergi. Dia mulai mencatat beberapa hal yang di katakan Joy.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkah menuju mobilnya dengan membawa sebuah gulungan kertas yang semalam di buatnya. Setelah masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dia membuka gulungan kertas itu dan membaca tulisan itu sekali lagi. Hah! Sudah pas sepertinya. Chanyeol kembali menggulung kertas itu kemudian, tak berapa lama, mobilnya mulai bergerak meninggalkan apartemennya di pusat kota Shibuya.

"Hmm. Apakah aku perlu membawa bunga? Ehm... seharusnya begitu. Wanita berumur biasanya menyukai hal itu. Baiklah!" gumam Chanyeol yang akhirnya membawanya berhenti di depan sebuah toko bunga.

"Selamat datang! Mau pesan bunga apa?" tanya pelayan di toko itu ramah. Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab. Dia terlihat bingung dengan banyaknya bunga di tempat itu.

Bunga apa? Dia saja tak tahu bunga apa yang paling di sukai ibu Baekhyun.

"Aku tak tahu. Ehm... aku akan menjemput ibu dari seorang gadis yang ku cintai. Bisakah anda membuat satu buket bunga yang akan membuat ibunya terkesan padaku?"

Pelayan toko itu mengangguk paham. Dia kemudian mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga dari berbagai jenis. Lalu dengan cekatan merangkainya menjadi satu buket yang indah.

"Berapa?" tanya Chanyeol saat pelayan itu memberikan satu buket bunga padanya.

Pelayan itu menyebutkan nominal yang harus di bayarkan Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Chanyeol setelah memberikan uang untuk pembayaran bunga itu. dia kemudian keluar dari toko itu dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai Haneda _airport._ Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Chanyeol sudah duduk di ruang tunggu kedatangan luar negeri. Sebelumnya dia sudah memeriksa, jam berapa tepatnya pesawat yang di tumpangi orang tua Baekhyun mendarat. Sepertinya, tak lama lagi dia akan berjumpa dengan dua orang yang paling berjasa dalam hidup Baekhyun.

Sesekali Chanyeol melirik papan monitor yang biasanya mencatatkan informasi, pesawat apa saja yang akan mendarat di landasan pacu bandara. Belum! Belum ada tanda-tanda pesawat yang di tumpangi orangtua Baekhyun akan mendarat.

"Hah! Kenapa belum mendarat? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, lalu melangkah mendekati jendela kaca besar yang menjadi pembatas antara bagian dalam dan bagian luar bandara.

Disini, di bandara ini dia pernah mengais rejekinya. Disini, dia memiliki banyak teman, yang tentunya hingga saat ini hubungannya masih sangat baik dengan teman-temannya itu.

"Tak banyak yang berubah disini." Lirihnya sambil menatap landasan pacu bandara.

Mata Chanyeol berpendar keluar ruangan. Memperhatikan landasan pacu yang begitu luas dan terdapat banyak pesawat yang sedang menunggu penumpangnya disana.

Ada yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol, satu buah pesawat mulai keluar dari hanggar, bergerak maju ke landasan pacu. Sepertinya sebentar lagi lepas landas.

Tapi...

Pesawat itu baru bergerak beberapa meter dan hendak naik ketika pesawat lain menukik dan...

 _ **Brak!**_

 _ **Duar!**_

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **NOTE : Terima kasih untuk cinta dan perhatian kalian pada cerita ini.**_

 _ **Semoga part ini tak membuat kalian penasaran. Ahahhahaha...**_

 _ **Untuk cerita lainnya, masih proses dan mohon bersabar ya!**_

 _ **Maaf kalau banyak sekali kekurangan di cerita kali ini.**_

 _ **Tahukah kalian apa yang paling aku sukai setelah satu cerita aku post?**_

 _ **Jejak cinta yang kalian tinggalkan. Semua terbaca, tapi maaf kalau tak bisa membalas**_

 _ **satu persatu.**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dear No One**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **04**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Ahjussi!_ Anda bisa mendengar suara saya?" Chanyeol menyentuh pelan lengan seorang pria paruhbaya yang wajahnya sudah bersimbah darah. Tangan pria itu menggenggam erat tangan wanita yang duduk di sampingnya, yang kondisinya tak lebih baik dari si pria.

" _Ahjussi!"_ panggil Chanyeol sekali lagi. Pria berambut ikal itu tahu bahwa pria yang di panggilnya itu masih hidup dari denyut nadinya.

" _Ahjussi_ saya teman Baekhyunie." Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri pada pria yang dia indikasikan orang tua Baekhyun.

Berdasarkan data penumpang yang dia peroleh dari temannya yang bekerja di Japanese _airlines_ , orang tua Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang saat ini ada di hadapannya.

"Tomohisha- _san_ tolong!" teriak Chanyeol pada pria yang dulu adalah rekannya di Haneda _airport,_ yang saat ini tengah melakukan evakuasi pada korban kecelakaan pesawat ini.

Pria paruhbaya yang di panggil Chanyeol tadi a.k.a Byun Hankyung, tiba-tiba meremat kuat lengan Chanyeol, perlahan matanya terbuka.

"Saya ayah Baekhyun. kau... siapa namamu anak muda?" lirih Hankyung.

"Chanyoel. Park Chanyeol _imnida."_

Hankyung menatap Chanyeol, kemudian tersenyum lalu merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku jaket yang di pakainya. Tangan berlumuran darah itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak perhiasan.

"Kalau kau bertemu Baekhyunie, berikan ini padanya. Kat...akan ka-kami menyayanginya."

" _Aniya._ Kalian sendiri yang harus memberikan ini padanya, kalian yang harus mengatakan sendiri kalau kalian menyayanginya. Saya..." Chanyeol tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena Hankyung sudah menggenggam erat tangannya sambil menyerahkan kotak perhiasan itu padanya.

"Kami membelinya sebelum naik pesawat, untuk...hhhhh... kalian."

" _Ahjussi!_ " lirih Chanyeol. Dia tak tahu bagaimana Baekhyun menceritakan tentang dirinya pada orangtuanya, yang jelas, dengan kalimat singkat yang diucapkan Hankyung tadi, dia menyadari bahwa pasangan suami istri yang ada di hadapannya ini menaruh harapan besar untuknya.

"Aku yakin, kau bisa menjaga uri Hyunie. Ya 'kan sayang?" Chanyeol menangkap gerakan tangan Hankyung pada genggamannya yang lain, tangan itu menggenggam erat tangan perempuan di sampingnya begitu erat.

"Tomohisha- _san_! _Jebal_... _palli juseyo_!" teriak Chanyeol lagi.

Dua orang menghampiri Chanyeol dengan membawa tandu. Chanyeol memberi pengarahan pada dua orang itu untuk mengangkut tubuh Hankyung lebih dulu. Untuk Heechul, dia bisa membopongnya dari puing pesawat ini.

Setelah Hankyung di bawa keluar, Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya di bawah lutut dan leher Heechul, sekali sentak, tubuh wanita itu sudah berpindah ke dalam bopongannya.

Perempuan yang sepanjang pembicaraan singkatnya dengan Hankyung tadi hanya diam dengan mata tertutup, perlahan membuka matanya saat Chanyeol mulai berlari meninggalkan bangkai pesawat itu.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Heechul mengangkat tangannya, kemudian membelai lembut pipi Chanyeol. Sambil berlari, Chanyeol menunduk menatap ibu dari Baekhyun itu.

"Meski nanti kami tak di samping kalian, kalian harus tahu bahwa kami sangat menyayangi kalian. Baekhyunie... dia sangat menyukai hujan, dia sangat menyukai salju, tapi dia tak menyukai dingin. Dia menggilai pekerjaannya, dia menyukai pekerjaannya tapi ku rasa, dia lebih menyukaimu saat ini."

" _Ahjumma!"_ lirih Chanyeol.

"Saat kami menikah dulu, kami berjanji di hadapan Tuhan, kami akan hidup untuk saling mencintai dan kemudian mati bersama-sama. Aku rasa...hhhhh...hari ini begitu indah. Sebelum pergi, kami sudah melihatmu."

" _Jebal!_ Jangan mengatakan hal itu. Kalian harus melihat Baekhyunie. Dia merindukan kalian, dia ingin bertemu kalian, dia..."

" _Gomawo_ Chanyeollie."

Chanyeol berhenti berlari saat tangan Heechul yang memegang pipinya terkulai lemas. Tangisnya langsung pecah tak terbendung.

" _Ahjumma andwae._ Jangan pergi! _Ahjumma!"_

.

.

.

 _ **Pyar!**_

" _Eonni_!" seru Joy saat mendengar suara pecahan kaca dari arah pantry. Dia berlari menuju pantry diikuti Jimin dan Jongin.

Baekhyun termangu menatap serpihan gelas kaca yang baru saja jatuh menghantam lantai. Dadanya kembali berdegup tak nyaman. Perasaan tak enak yang kemarin di rasakannya, sekarang terulang lagi. Rasa itu datang lagi.

Kenapa?

Ada apa?

" _Gwaenchana eonni/nunna_?"

Baekhyun seolah tak mendengar apa yang di katakan rekan kerjanya, dia masih mematung di tempatnya.

Ya Tuhan! Ada apa?

Hatinya berbisik pilu.

 _ **Drrrtttt... ddrrrrtttt...**_

Jimin merasakan ponsel di sakunya bergetar, dia menatap Baekhyun setelah melihat id pemanggilnya. Chanyeol!

" _ **Jimin-ah! Kalau ada Baekhyun di sampingmu, kau bisa menjauh lebih dulu?"**_

Jimin menatap Baekhyun sekali lagi. Perempuan itu kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk di artikan.

"Ini kakakku. Dia minta uang sepertinya. Aku pergi dulu _nunna_."

Jimin meninggalkan pantry seteleh memberikan alasan yang cukup masuk akal. Menghindari Baekhyun seperti apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol.

Setelah posisinya jauh dari kantornya, baru Jimin menyahuti Chanyeol.

"Ada apa _hyung_?"

" _ **Kau bisa membawa Baekhyun ke Jepang sekarang?"**_

"Apa yang terjadi?"

" _ **Pesawat yang di tumpangi kedua orangtuanya bertabrakan dengan pesawat lainnya."**_

Jimin diam terpaku beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian dia merasakan kakinya lemas hingga tak mampu menopang bobot tubuhnya. Perlahan, Jimin terduduk.

"Ba-bagaimana keadaan a _hjussi_ dan _ahjumma_ , _hyung_?"

Jimin tak mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, dia justru mendengar hembusan nafas berat dari pria yang sudah di anggapnya kakaknya itu. Dari isyarat itu, Jimin dapat mengambil kesimpulan kalau keadaan disana tak baik.

" _Hyung_!"

" _ **Proses penyelamatan sedang di lakukan Jimin-ah. Tolong! Bawa dia kesini."**_

"Aku akan membawanya kesana _hyung."_

" _ **Kalau bisa, jangan katakan yang terjadi, cari alasan apa saja agar dia mau kemari tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi disini. Kau mengerti Jimin-ah?"**_

" _Nde._ "

Sambungan telpon itu berakhir. Jimin hendak kembali ke kantornya saat dilihatnya sebuah sedan putih berhenti di depan kantornya. Pemilik sedan putih itu bukan orang asing, pria tinggi berambut coklat itu, yang baru keluar dari mobil itu adalah Jung Sehun, sepupu Baekhyun dari ibunya.

" _Hyung_!" panggil Jimin sambil berlari mendekati Sehun.

"Ada apa? Aku buru-buru Jimin-ah."

Jimin mencekal lengan Sehun, kemudian membawa Sehun menjauh dari kantornya.

"Kalau kau ingin memberitahu Baekhyunie _nunna_ tentang kejadian di Jepang saat ini, tolong batalkan."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Dia datang memang untuk itu.

"Kau tahu yang terjadi disana?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Temanku yang juga teman Baekhyunie _nunna_ memberitahuku untuk membawa _nunna_ ke Jepang tanpa memberitahunya apa yang terjadi disana."

"Bagaimana keadaan _ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_? Menurut temanmu, bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

Jimin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kalau dia mengatakan baik-baik saja, maka dia berbohong. Kalau dia mengatakan keadaannya tak baik, mungkin saja informasinya salah. Chanyeol tak memberikan detailnya, tapi dia tahu bahwa di Jepang saat ini, kedua orangtua Baekhyun sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Jimin-ah!" seru Sehun.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ hanya mengatakan orang tua Baekhyunie _nunna_ menjadi salah satu korban kecelakaan itu. Mengenai keadaannya bagaimana, Chanyeol _hyung_ tak memberitahu detailnya. Dia hanya memintaku untuk membawa Baekhyunie _nunna_ ke Jepang sekarang."

Sehun terlihat berpikir keras. Dia memang berencana membawa Baekhyun ke Jepang, seperti keinginan kedua orangtuanya setelah ada pemberitaan tentang kecelakaan itu di tv.

Dia tadinya ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Baekhyun, tapi mendengar Jimin mengatakan hal itu, sepertinya dia harus mencari alasan lain untuk mengajak Baekhyun ke Jepang sekarang.

Sehun menjentikkan tangannya, saat dia menemukan ide untuk membawa Baekhyun ke Jepang tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Aku sudah menemukan caranya, kau tunggu di mobil Jimin-ah!"

Jimin mengangguk, membiarkan Sehun masuk ke dalam kantor.

Entah apa yang dikatakan Sehun pada Baekhyun, yang dilihat Jimin, pria itu keluar dengan mendorong paksa Baekhyun keluar dari kantornya.

"Ya! Jung Sehun! Kau pikir..."

"Sudahlah _nunna,_ kali ini saja. Setelah ini aku tak akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu lagi."

"Aku sed..."

"Masuk!"

Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya dan memasukkan Baekhyun ke dalam mobilnya. Di dalam mobil yang sekarang di kemudikan Jimin itu, pertengkaran keduanya masih saja terjadi. Baekhyun masih tak terima dengan cara Sehun memaksanya meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Dia menolak menjemput orangtuanya di Jepang karena pekerjaannya hari ini, sekarang Sehun malah seenak jidatnya menculiknya untuk di bawa ke Jepang demi melamar gadis yang di incarnya. Hah! Benar-benar tak masuk akal.

Setelah sekitar lima menit terlibat pertengkaran, Baekhyun memilih untuk diam dan tak lagi meladeni Sehun. Dia sedang sibuk menginfokan pada kliennya, untuk project hari ini, dia serahkan pada Joy. Tak lupa, Baekhyun juga meminta maaf pada kliennya itu.

Mobil yang di kemudikan Jimin sampai di Gimpo _airport_ sekitar setengah jam kemudian. Untuk penerbangan jarak pendek, memang biasanya menggunakan Gimpo, bukan Incheon. Di pintu masuk bandara, Baekhyun menangkap sosok paman dan bibinya yang terlihat cemas.

" _Samchon_ dan _Imo_ ikut ke Jepang juga?" tanya Baekhyun begitu dia sudah berada di dekat paman dan bibinya yang adalah kedua orangtua Sehun.

"Ayo berangkat!" ajak sang bibi tanpa mengatakan yang lainnya. Perempuan yang usianya lebih muda dua tahun dari ibunya itu menggandengnya melewati jalur khusus. Di belakangnya, Sehun dan ayahnya serta Jimin mengikuti.

Kenapa perasaannya semakin tak enak?

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Dari orang-orang ini, adakah yang mereka coba sembunyikan darinya?

Baekhyun menatap bibinya, kemudian menoleh ke belakang pada pamannya, Sehun dan Jimin yang memiliki ekspresi wajah yang sama, tegang. Kenapa?

" _Wae_?" tanya bibinya saat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku ingin menghubungi temanku di Jepang, kalian masuk saja dulu."

"Nanti saja kalau sudah sampai Jepang menghubunginya sayang. Sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan tinggal landas, ayo!"

Baekhyun semakin curiga saat bibinya melarangnya menghubungi Chanyeol dan justru membawanya masuk ke dalam pesawat jenis jet yang di sepertinya di sewa khusus oleh pamannya.

Meski banyak yang ingin dia tanyakan, Baekhyun memilih diam karena sepertinya, di antara orang-orang itu, tak ada yang akan menjawab rasa ingin tahunya.

Sepuluh menit setelah dia duduk di kursi penumpang, pesawat itu mulai bergerak meninggalkan landasan pacu Gimpo _airport._

Sekitar lima belas menit setelah pesawat mengudara, Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, hendak ke toilet.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam toilet dan tak berapa lama kemudian dia keluar.

"Maaf, pesawat ini akan mendarat di Haneda?" tanya Baekhyun pada pramugari yang kebetulan lewat di depannya saat dia baru hendak keluar dari toilet.

"Haneda _airport_ masih di tutup. Kita akan mendarat di Narita, Nona."

"Di... tutup?"

"Beberapa saat yang lalu, dua pesawat mengalami tabrakan di landasan pacu Haneda _airport._ "

Jantung Baekhyun terasa lepas dari tempatnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu? Apakah itu pesawat kedua orangtuanya? Apakah...

"Ka-kalau boleh tahu, nomor lambung berapa yang mengalami tabrakan."

"Kalau tak salah, penerbangan dari Kanada, dengan nomor lambung pesawat B 604 JA."

 _ **Jdeeerrrr!**_

Baekhyun merasakan lantai pesawat yang di pijaknya bergerak cepat, kepalanya terasa berputar cepat.

Kedua orangtuanya ada di pesawat itu, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Chanyeol tak menghubungi? Inikah alasannya, pria itu tak menghubunginya? Pesawat itu... ayah dan ibunya... tidak... tidak...!

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Baekhyun melangkah kembali ke tempat duduknya, meraih tasnya, merogoh dengan kasar seluruh isi tasnya.

" _Nunna_ apa yang kau cari?" tanya Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun seperti orang bingung.

"Ponselku mana? Aku harus menghubungi Chanyeol. Jimin-ah! Tolong hubungi Chanyeol. Aku ingin bicara padanya? Aku ingin tahu keadaan _appa_ dan _eomma_. Jimin-ah!"

Sehun menarik Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. Demikian juga dengan ayah dan ibunya.

" _Appa! Eomma!_ Aku ingin mereka _imo!_ Aku ingin melihat mereka." Airmata Baekhyun jatuh tak terbendung. Tidak! Dia tak ingin kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Dia tak ingin di tinggal ayah ibunya.

"Sayang!" Ayah Sehun mengusap lembut kepala keponakan perempuan yang sangat di sayanginya itu.

"Katakan padaku saat ini mereka baik-baik saja _ahjussi_. Tolong katakan itu _ahjussi."_

Yunho menunduk dalam. Dia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, karena dia tak tahu kepastiannya.

"Kenapa diam? _Ahjussi!_ "

"Baek-ah! Kita tak tahu bagaimana keadaan orangtuamu disana."

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dari Sehun, lalu menghampiri Jimin.

Jimin sempat tersentak saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun menarik tasnya dan mengeluarkan semua isi dalam tasnya. Dengan terburu-buru, Baekhyun mengambil ponsel Jimin dan memeriksa panggilan masuk. Nama Chanyeol tertera di bagian atas panggilan masuk dan itu baru terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Apa yang di katakan Chanyeol tadi?"

Jimin menatap Baekhyun dengan bola mata yang bergerak gelisah.

"Jawab aku Jimin-ah!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Cha-chanyeol _hyung_ tak mengatakan hal lainnya, dia hanya mengatakan untuk membawamu ke Jepang sekarang _nunna_."

"Jangan berbohong Jimin-ah?"

"Aku tak berbohong. Saat aku tanya bagaimana keadaan _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi,_ Chanyeol _hyung_ hanya menjawab bahwa semua masih dalam proses penyelamatan."

Tubuh Baekhyun langsung merosot di lantai.

Ayah dan ibunya?

Bagaimana keadaan mereka?

.

.

.

"Pukul sebelas lewat lima belas menit. Pasien atas nama Byun Hankyung di nyatakan meninggal dunia."

Tubuh Chanyeol berdiri kaku di lorong rumah sakit Tokyo. Lima menit lalu, dia mendengar berita yang sama, hanya dengan nama yang berbeda. Ayah dan ibu Baekhyun meninggal dunia hanya berselang lima menit setelah di nyatakan gagal nafas oleh dokter yang turun langsung menanganinya begitu keduanya di bawa ke rumah sakit ini, rumah sakit yang paling dekat dengan Haneda _airport_.

Beberapa waktu lalu, saat melihat kedua pesawat itu saling bertabrakan, Chanyeol terhenyak. Bukan karena kecelakaan yang terjadi di depan matanya, tapi karena nomor lambung pesawat yang menukik itu.

Berselang beberapa menit, baru Chanyeol berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju kantor _Japanese Airlines._ Di sana dia menemui temannya, dan meminta salinan data penumpang di pesawat bernomor B 604 JA itu, yang mengalami kecelakaan itu. Dia ingin memastikan, apakah orangtua Baekhyun benar menjadi bagian dari penumpang pesawat itu.

Yang di khawatirkannya ternyata benar, kedua orangtua Baekhyun ada di dalam pesawat itu.

Chanyeol kemudian berlari menuju petugas yang berjaga di pintu masuk landasan pacu. Dia bicara sebentar pada kedua orang yang cukup di kenalnya itu, kemudian dengan sedikit memohon dan atas ijin dari ketua tim SAR bandara, Chanyeol diijinkan masuk ke landasan pacu untuk membantu proses evakuasi korban.

Jangan tanya bagaimana riuhnya suasana bandara, suara teriakan dan jeritan bercampur aduk, terdengar pilu.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam badan pesawat yang terbelah menjadi dua. Dia mencari kursi tempat duduk kedua orangtua Baekhyun dan ketika dia berhasil menemukannya, keadaan keduanya sudah jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Dia melakukan penyelamatan secepat yang dia bisa. Tapi Tuhan berkata lain untuk keduanya, mereka di nyatakan meninggal bahkan sebelum putrinya datang untuk melihat.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan sambil mengeluarkan kotak perhiasan yang dititipkan Hankhyung padanya. Tanpa terasa airmatanya kembali menetes, apa yang akan dia katakan pada Baekhyun?

 _ **Drrrtttt... drrrtttt...**_

Chanyeol merogoh sakunya. Nama Jimin tertera di layar ponselnya.

" _ **Kami sudah sampai Narita hyung. Kau dimana?"**_

"Rumah sakit Tokyo. Kalian langsung kesini saja.

" _ **Nde."**_

Setelah memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celananya, Chanyeol melangkah gontai meninggalkan lorong itu.

Setelah menunggu lebih dari satu jam, akhirnya rombongan yang membawa Baekhyun tiba di depan lobi rumah sakit. Baekhyun yang tak sabaran langsung berlari keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, namun langkahnya terpaksa berhenti saat Chanyeol menangkap pinggangnya.

Keduanya saling menatap. Chanyeol dapat dengan jelas melihat mata sembab Baekhyun.

" _Appa_ dan _eomma eodi?_ Mereka hanya terluka 'kan Chanyeol-ah? Mereka baik-baik saja 'kan? Kau lihat 'kan, aku menjemput mereka Chanyeol-ah. Aku datang untuk mereka."

Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Chanyeol-ah _wae_?"

" _Ahjussi_ dan _Ahjumma_ di nyatakan meninggal dunia satu jam lima belas menit yang lalu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, dia menghempas kasar tangan Chanyeol yang melingkari pinggangnya.

" _Kkojimall!_ Kau sedang berbohong padaku Chanyeol-ah! Aku tahu kau berbohong padaku! Mereka tak mungkin meninggalkan aku, mereka... mereka... mereka..."

Chanyeol kembali menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau pasti berbohong Chanyeol-ah. Mereka baik-baik saja 'kan? Saat ini mereka pasti tengah menungguku. Dimana? Dimana aku bisa menemui mereka Chanyeol-ah?"

"Baekhyune!" lirih Chanyeol.

" _Appa... eomma..._ mereka..."

Baekhyun tak lagi mampu menopang tubuhnya, hingga kemudian tubuh itu terkulai lemas di pelukan Chanyeol. Tak hanya Baekhyun, ibu dari Sehun juga mengalami hal yang sama, perempuan yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang sudah tak muda lagi itu, terkulai lemas di pelukan suaminya.

Chanyeol membopong tubuh Baekhyun, lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, demikian halnya dengan ibu Sehun yang juga di bopong ayahnya mengikuti Chanyeol yang di susul oleh Jimin dan Sehun di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Sehun dan ayahnya serta Jimin dan juga Chanyeol, duduk di salah satu lorong di rumah sakit itu. Dengan seksama mereka mendengar cerita Chanyeol tentang kejadian pagi tadi, dimana pesawat yang di tumpangi orangtua Baekhyun menukik dan langsung menghantam pesawat lain yang hampir tinggal landas di Haneda.

Keempat pria dewasa itu larut dalam keheningan setelah Chanyeol mengakhiri ceritanya. Tak ada yang menyangka hal ini akan terjadi, seingat ayah Sehun a.k.a Jung Yunho, kemarin pagi sebelum berangkat dari Kanada, kakak perempuan istrinya itu sempat menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Ternyata inilah maksud dari pesannya itu.

Yunho tak dapat membendung tangisnya, saat ingat kejadian itu. Seharusnya dia curiga saat Heechul meminta hal itu darinya.

" _Appa_!" desah Sehun yang juga berkaca-kaca, mengingat kalimat terakhir yang di katakan bibinya sebelum bibi dan pamannya berlayar mengarungi samudera untuk liburan mereka.

" _Jangan suka bertengkar dengan Baekhyunie, Sehun-ah. Kau harus menjaganya, karena meskipun dia terlihat kuat, dia tetap perempuan yang membutuhkan sosok pria untuk melindunginya. Kau harus ingat ini, arraseo adeul-ah."_

Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya yang mulai basah oleh airmatanya sendiri. Hubungannya dengan sang bibi selama ini sangat baik, bibinya adalah ibu kedua baginya, meskipun kadang Heechul sangat cerewet padanya, tapi Sehun sangat menyayangi kedua orang tua Baekhyun itu.

Dulu, kalau dia marah pada ayah atau ibunya, pada paman dan bibinya 'lah dia akan mencari perlindungan. Dua orang itu, sama berartinya dalam hidupnya hingga saat ini. Bahkan karena Baekhyun tak ingin meneruskan bidang usaha yang di bangun ayahnya, pamannya itu menyerahkan semua urusan perusahaan pada Sehun. Mengajarinya dengan sabar bagaimana mengembangkan perusahaan itu. Dan sekarang saat dia sudah bisa mengembangkan perusahaan itu, pamannya tak bisa melihat lagi hasil kerja kerasnya.

 _ **Sreekkk!**_

Mata keempat pria yang duduk di lorong itu, teralih pada sosok perempuan yang baru membuka pintu ruang rawatnya. Baekhyun berdiri disana dengan tatapan lemahnya.

Chanyeol yang berdiri mendekati Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin melihat a _ppa_ dan _eomma_." Lirihnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Chanyeol merangkul pinggang Baekhyun, lalu membimbing perempuan itu berjalan menyusuri lorong.

Perjalanan menuju kamar mayat, terasa begitu panjang untuk Baekhyun. terkadang dia hampir terjatuh, namun Chanyeol berhasil menguatkan topangannya, hingga langkahnya masih tetap berlanjut.

"Kau melihat wajah _appa_ dan _eomma_?"

"Ehm. _Ahjussi_ masih dapat mendengarku saat aku menemukannya. Beliau masih duduk dan mereka saling perpegangan tangan."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan kanan Chanyeol, airmatanya leleh tanpa diminta. Gadis itu tergugu dalam tangisnya untuk beberapa saat. Ayah dan ibunya akan selalu seperti itu, saling bergenggaman tangan.

"Bagiku, mereka wujud nyata dari sebuah perasaan cinta." Ujar Baekhyun kemudian.

Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan hal itu, dia bisa melihat hal itu. Meski singkat dan dalam suasana yang tak dia inginkan, tapi Chanyeol tahu dan memahami, betapa cinta keduanya sangat besar satu sama lain. Dia ingat kata terakhir yang diucapkan ibu Baekhyun, mereka berjanji di hadapan Tuhan untuk hidup saling mencintai satu sama lain dan mereka meminta pada Tuhan, kalau memang mereka harus kembali pada Tuhan, maka mereka ingin kembali ke pangkuan Tuhan bersama-sama. Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan itu, mereka kembali pada Tuhan bersama-sama hari ini.

Sejak kedua orangtuanya bercerai, Chanyeol seakan tak percaya cinta sejati itu ada. Tapi melihat bagaimana orangtua Baekhyun, sepertinya yang dikatakan Baekhyun tak salah, kedua orangtuanya adalah wujud nyata dari sebuah rasa bernama cinta.

Setelah berhenti beberapa saat, keduanya kemudian melanjutkan perjalannya.

" _Eomma._ Bagaimana dengan _eomma_?"

Chanyeol menarik pelan nafasnya.

" _Ahjumma,_ aku mengendongnya keluar dari pesawat. Beliau... mengatakan kalau hari ini sangat indah karena bisa melihatku sebelum mereka pergi."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Bahkan tak banyak yang kuceritakan tentangmu pada mereka."

"Aku rasa begitu, tapi meski tak banyak, aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang mereka untukku yang bukan siapa-siapa ini."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata basahnya, betapa Chanyeol beruntung, sempat bicara dan melihat kedua orangtuanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Seandainya saja dia tak mementingkan pekerjaannya, mungkin dia masih sempat berbicara pada keduanya atau mungkin takdir akan mengubah segalanya. Seandainya...

Saat ini, Baekhyun hanya dapat berandai-andai.

"Nona ini, putri dari dua orang berkewarganegaraan Korea yang dinyatakan meninggal sekitar dua jam yang lalu, bisakah kami melihatnya?" tanya Chanyeol pada petugas kamar mayat dengan bahasa Jepang yang fasih.

"Iya. Mari!"

Petugas itu mengantar keduanya masuk ke dalam ruang mayat yang cukup dingin itu. Sebelum menunjukkan mayat kedua orangtua Baekhyun, petugas itu membawa kantong plastik di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Ini barang-barang korban."

Meski tak tahu arti yang sebenarnya dari kalimat yang di ucapkan petugas itu, Baekhyun paham maksudnya dengan melihat isi dari kantong plastik itu.

Semua yang ada di kantong plastik itu adalah barang-barang kedua orangtuanya.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Baekhyun membuka kantong plastik itu. Lalu mengambil satu persatu benda-benda itu. Dompet milik ayahnya, yang di dalamnya tersimpan foto dirinya dan kedua orangtuanya. Baekhyun menyentuh foto itu.

" _Appa! Eomma!_ " lirihnya dengan airmata yang tak berhenti menetes.

Baekhyun kemudian mengambil dua cincin milik kedua orangtuanya. Di genggamnya kedua cincin itu dengan erat.

" _Eomma! Kenapa sampai dengan sekarang eomma masih memakai cincin ini? Aku bahkan tak pernah melihat eomma melepas cincin ini, meski eomma sering memakai cincin lainnya."_

" _Karena cincin ini, kami berjanji untuk saling mencintai sampai maut memisahkan kami. Tentu saja eomma tak akan melepasnya, sampai kapanpun juga."_

" _Eomma!"_ lirih Baekhyun sekali lagi, dia ingat pernah menanyakan makna dari cincin yang sekarang di pegangnya ini. Dia tahu, betapa ibunya sangat mencintai ayahnya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Baekhyun kemudian mengambil _coats_ milik ayah dan ibunya yang meninggalkan percikan darah keduanya. Perempuan bertubuh mungil itu kemudian memeluk dan menciumi _coats_ itu. Masih tersisa aroma tubuh kedua orangtuanya, yang membuat rindunya semakin membuncah. Dia rindu keduanya, dia ingin melihat ayah dan ibunya.

" _Appa, eomma eodi?_ " tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada petugas itu untuk menunjukkan dimana mayat ayah dan ibu Baekhyun tersimpan.

Petugas itu mengangguk lalu menuju ke sudut ruangan, pada dua ranjang yang letakknya bersebelahan.

Baekhyun melangkah maju, dengan tangan bergetarnya dia membuka kain penutup berwarna putih itu.

Baekhyun nyaris tak bernafas. Di hadapannya, wajah dingin ibunya terpampang jelas. Tangisnya kembali pecah tak terbendung.

" _Eomma... eomma...eomma... irreona jebal!_ Jangan tinggalkan Hyunnie seperti ini _eomma._ " Baekhyun memeluk tubuh beku ibunya, memeluknya dengan sangat erat dengan mulut terus meracau. Memohon pada ibunya untuk membuka matanya.

" _Jebal eomma... jebal irreona."_

Chanyeol juga tak dapat menahan tangisnya. Pria itu menangis dalam diam. Menatap Baekhyun yang terus meratapi ibunya dan juga menatap wanita paruhbaya itu, yang tadi di bopongnya dan sempat memintanya untuk menjaga putrinya, Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak lagi bisa ditanya. Perempuan itu hanya diam sambil memeluk _coats_ milik ayah ibunya, setelah dia memastikan bahwa kedua orangtuanya telah pergi selamanyanya dari sisinya.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol terlihat sedang bicara serius dengan seseorang melalui sambungan telponnya. Yunho dan Sehun sedang mengurus administrasi rumah sakit, sedangkan Jaejoong, istri Yunho yang adalah adik Heechul, memilih menemani Baekhyun. Terus menggenggam erat tangan keponakan cantiknya itu. Sedangkan Jimin sibuk menghubungi Joy yang berada di Korea, untuk menyiapkan tempat persemayaman bagi kedua orangtua Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho begitu dia dan Sehun selesai mengurus administrasi rumah sakit pada Chanyeol yang juga sudah mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telpon.

"Mereka akan membantu kita, pihak bandara bersedia membuka jalur untuk kita kembali ke Korea malam ini. Birokrasinya, saya meminta teman saya untuk mengurusnya. Pesawat yang akan membawa kita juga sudah siap disana."

Yunho mengangguk dan menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol. Dia kemudian menatap Jimin.

"Semua akan disiapkan disana a _hjussi._ Joy akan memberitahu kita dimana tempat persemayaman untuk Han _ahjussi_ dan juga Heechul _ahjumma._ Aku juga meminta padanya untuk menyiapkan ambulance yang akan menjemput di bandara nantinya."

Yunho kembali mengangguk.

"Kita siap pulang." Ujarnya sambil menatap Baekhyun dan istrinya yang kondisinya jauh dari kata baik.

Sebenarnya, untuk pemulangan korban kecelakaan, tak bisa dilakukan secepat saat ini, apalagi kecelakaan yang dialami orangtua Baekhyun adalah kecelakaan besar dan terjadi bukan di negaranya. Namun dengan segala cara dan mengerahkan semua koneksi mereka disini, akhirnya, jenazah kedua orangtua Baekhyun bisa di bawa pulang ke Korea malam ini juga. Yunho hanya meminta pada pihak kepolisian Jepang, agar keluarganya di beritahu tentang penyebab kecelakaan itu setelah investigasi selesai.

"Baek-ah!" panggil Yunho.

Baekhyun bergeming di tempatnya. Airmata tak susut sama sekali, bahkan ketika Sehun mencoba menyusutnya dengan sapu tangan, airmata itu terus mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Kita akan membawamu _bumonim_ mu pulang malam ini sayang!" beritahu Yunho yang di tanggapi Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar yang basah.

Yunho pada akhirnya duduk jongkok di depan Baekhyun, tangannya meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat.

" _Ahjussi_ tahu ini sangat berat untukmu Baekhyunie. Yang juga harus kau tahu, kami semua ada untukmu. Kami memang tak bisa menggantikan kedua orangtuamu, tapi rasa sayang yang kami miliki untukmu, sama besarnya seperti sayang mereka padamu." Ujar Yunho.

"Tuhan tak adil _ahjussi._ DIA mengambil _appa_ dan _eomma_ bahkan ketika aku belum dapat membalas semua kebaikan mereka. Kenapa harus _appa_ dan _eomma?_ Kenapa _ahjussi_?"

Yunho menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendunya. Kalau dia tahu jawabannya, dia pasti akan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Tapi, dia hanya manusia biasa, yang tak pernah tahu apa yang Tuhan rencanakan untuknya sebagai umatnya.

"Kita tak pernah tahu rencana Tuhan sayang." Ujar Jaejoong sambil memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang masih diam menatap keluar jendela pesawat yang membawa mereka pulang ke Korea.

"Aku lihat kau belum makan sejak tadi, kau makan ini?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, cukup lama sebelum menggeleng pelan. Dia tak lapar.

Chanyeol berinisiatif mengambil duduk di samping Baekhyun. Lalu diraihnya tangan Baekhyun kemudian di genggamnya dengan sangat erat. Baekhyun kembali memandang Chanyeol.

Pria berambut ikal itu kemudian mengeluarkan kotak yang tadi pagi di berikan Hankyung padanya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

" _Appa_ mu menitipkan ini untukmu. Benda ini mereka beli sebelum naik ke pesawat."

Baekhyun menatap kotak perhiasan itu. Kotak berbentuk prisma berwarna merah maroon.

"Apa isinya?"

" _Molla._ Bukalah kalau kau ingin tahu isinya."

Baekhyun membuka kotak merah itu. Ada dua untai gelang di dalamnya, yang terbuat dari bahan perak sepertinya. Pada masing-masing sisi gelang itu, terdapat simbol gembok dan kunci.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat menemukan sebuah kertas kecil diantara gelang itu.

 _ **Untuk putri cantikku dan calon menantuku yang akan ku temui di Jepang nanti.**_

 _ **Ini kado kecil dari kami, semoga kalian menyukainya. Semoga cinta kalian terus tumbuh dan menjadi sangat besar, melebihi cinta kami berdua.**_

 _ **Dear No One...**_

 _ **Tolong jaga putri kami.**_

Baekhyun kembali menangis tersedu setelah membaca isi surat itu. Apakah kedua orangtuanya sudah tahu kalau mereka akan pergi selamanya?

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dalam diamnya, tak berapa lama kemudian, dia memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun dengan sangat erat.

"Mereka sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, kau beruntung berbincang dengan mereka meski hanya sesaat Chanyeol-ah." Ujar Baekhyun diantara isakannya. Chanyeol hanya menggumam kecil sambil mengusap lembut punggung gadis itu.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini.**_

 _ **Sebelumnya, ijinkan saya membungkukkan badan #Bow**_

 _ **Maaf tak bisa mengabulkan keinginan kalian untuk membuat kedua orangtua Baekhyun tetap hidup. Part ini, menentukan kelanjutan ceritanya.**_

 _ **Yang sudah nangis, maaf membuat kalian menangis malam ini. Jujur saja, untuk beberapa part di chapter ini, saya ngetiknya juga sambil nangis kok. Ehehehehe...**_

 _ **Saya tak tahu apakah ini juga terjadi pada penulis lainnya, tapi yang saya alami seperti itu, pas bikin part nangis, saya ikut nangis. Pas part seneng, saya bisa ketawa sendiri kayak orang gila. Pas bikin part baper, saya juga ikut ke bawa baper juga. Ehehehhehe...**_

 _ **Semoga kalian tak ada yang mengumpati saya kalau part ini menyedihkan.**_

 _ **Thor baru chap 04 kok sudah timbul masalah?**_

 _ **Gpp, masalah di depan, ntar di tengah-tengah sampai akhir tinggal senengnya doang.**_

 _ **Thor up cerita yg lainnya dong?**_

 _ **Untuk pertanyaan yang satu itu, saya hanya bisa mengucapkan maaf. Untuk dua sampai tiga hari ke depan, saya libur ngetiknya. Lepi mau di pinjem adik yang mau maju sidang, doain ya, sidangnya sukses dan bisa wisuda juga. Adik penulis ya, bukan penulisnya.**_

 _ **Kalau penulisnya cukup sampai SMK saja sekolahnya. Ehehehehe...**_

 _ **Oh ya! Untuk SEHUN kali ini marganya di ganti tak apa2 ya...**_

 _ **Terlalu banyak ngomong ya... maaf sekali lagi #DeepBow**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dear No One**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **05**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Awan duka masih menyelimuti Baekhyun.

Dua hari pasca di bawanya pulang jasad kedua orangtuanya dari Jepang dan saat ini kedua jasad itu di semayamnkan di salah satu ruang persemayaman jenazah rumah sakit pusat Seoul, Baekhyun tak sedikit pun beranjak dari tempatnya. Dengan mata bengkak dan basah, gadis itu duduk menyandarkan dirinya di dinding tak jauh dari kedua peti jenazah orangtuanya. _Coat_ milik orangtuanya, masih di peluknya dengan begitu erat.

Dengan kondisinya saat ini, Baekhyun tak mampu menerima tamu yang datang, yang kebanyakan dari mereka adalah rekan-rekan ayah dan ibunya. Tatapan miris di hadiahkan para tamu itu saat menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat rapuh tak berdaya.

Tak ada yang menyangka, tragedi yang merenggut nyawa mereka itu terjadi setelah mereka bahagia melakukan perjalanan liburan panjangnya.

"Buka mulutmu Baekhyunie! Kau harus makan!"

Sejak dua hari yang lalu, Chanyeol 'lah yang selalu datang di sela kesibukannya melayani tamu, menyuapi Baekhyun dengan sangat sabar.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Dia iri dengan pria itu, yang sempat bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya sebelum mereka menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Andai waktu dapat di putar kembali, dia ingin di bawa pada posisi Chanyeol tiga hari yang lalu, dimana saat itu, pria itu menjemput orangtuanya di bandara dan pada saat kejadian itu, Chanyeol berhasil bertemu dan berbincang sejenak dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Baekhyun merindukan keduanya, dia ingin melihat senyum ibunya, dia ingin menatap raut teduh milik ayahnya, yang selalu mampu membuatnya tenang.

Baekhyun kembali menangis, _Coat_ itu kembali di peluknya dengan erat. Dia ingin kedua orangtuanya, dia rindu pelukan keduanya.

Chanyeol meletakkan piring yang di bawanya di lantai, kemudian dengan lembut di tariknya tubuh kecil Baekhyun, dia sembunyikan tubuh rapuh itu dalam dekap hangatnya.

"Aku merindukan mereka, aku di peluk mereka."

Chanyeol membelai lembut punggung Baekhyun.

Dia memiliki hubungan yang tak baik dengan kedua orangtuanya, pun demikian saat ayahnya meninggal, airmatanya tetap leleh. Meski tak memberi kasih sayang yang banyak padanya, dia tahu ayahnya menyayanginya. Yang di rasakan Baekhyun saat ini, dia tahu karena dia pernah mengalami yang namanya kehilangan. Kalau dia saja sedih karena di tinggal ayahnya, yang dia yakin sayangnya pria yang mengalirkan darah di tubuhnya itu tak besar, apalagi Baekhyun yang semua kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya tercurah hanya untuk dia seorang. Gadis itu terlihat begitu rapuh saat ini.

" _Eomma, appa..._ apa mereka bahagia saat kau melihatnya tempo hari Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata basahnya.

Chanyeol membalas tatapan itu dengan lembut, sudah puluhan kali pertanyaan itu di tanyakan. Setiap kali dia mendekati Baekhyun, wanita itu akan menanyakan hal yang sama. Entah apa yang sedang coba Baekhyun cari dari pertanyaan itu dan jawaban yang dia berikan. Yang jelas, setelah mendengar jawabannya, tangis Baekhyun akan semakin pecah.

"Mereka bahagia, tangan mereka saling terpaut dan senyum mereka terlukis tipis." Jawab Chanyeol dengan pemilihan kata yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Seharusnya aku tak bersikap egois saat itu, seharusnya aku tak menolak keinginan mereka yang ingin di jemput putrinya ini. Kalau aku tahu hari itu adalah hari terakhir mereka, aku akan melakukan semua yang mereka inginkan Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Dia ingin perempuan berkulit putih itu menatapnya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Baek-ah. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan semua makhluk yang hidup di dunia ini. aku, dirimu dan semua yang ada disini, mereka juga tak menyangka kalau kedua orangtuamu menjadi salah satu korban dalam kecelakaan itu. Semua yang terjadi, kau tak perlu menyesalinya karena ketidakhadiranmu di sisi mereka di saat mereka meregang nyawa. Mereka tahu dirimu Baek-ah, mereka tahu dirimu lebih baik dari siapapun. Mereka memahami ketidakhadiranmu disana hari itu. Aku mohon padamu, jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu atas apa yang menimpa mereka. Aku tahu ini tak mudah, tapi... aku yakin kau kuat menghadapi semua ini."

"Aku merasa sendirian Chanyeol-ah. Aku sendirian. Tak ada e _omma_ yang selalu memarahiku setiap kali aku telat makan, tak ada a _ppa_ yang selalu membuatku nyaman bersandar. Aku... hiks... hiks... tak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi disini."

"Ada aku, paman dan bibimu serta sepupumu dan juga orang-orang yang bekerja untukmu. Joy-ssi, Jimin dan yang lain, kami ada untukmu."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Kau akan kembali ke Jepang. Kau akan sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Kau..."

Kalimat Baekhyun menggantung saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol kembali memeluknya dan berbisik lirih.

"Aku akan pulang, aku akan tinggal di Korea. Untukmu, agar aku bisa selalu menjagamu."

.

.

.

Sore ini, gerimis membasahi area pemakaman tempat kedua orangtua Baekhyun akan beristirahat selamanya.

Meski hujan mengguyur, prosesi pemakaman itu di hadiri cukup banyak orang. Tak hanya anggota keluarga, kolega bisnis orangtua Baekhyun juga ikut hadir disana, menyaksikan proses pemakaman dua orang yang mereka kenal sebagai pasangan paling romantis itu.

Baekhyun berdiri di sisi liang lahat, tepat dimana peti mati ayahnya siap di turunkan. Pastor yang berdiri tak jauh darinya sedang memimpin doa, sedangkan Baekhyun masih terisak lirih sambil membelai penutup peti itu.

" _Appa_!" panggilnya lirih, berharap sang ayah mendengarnya dan segera menjemputnya. Lalu dia akan terbangun dari tidurnya, yang di alaminya saat ini, dia berharap semuanya hanya mimpinya. Mimpi yang akan berakhir saat dia bangun nanti.

Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya, setia merangkul pinggang Baekhyun.

" _Eomma_!" suara Baekhyun terdengar lebih menyayat sekarang.

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Sudah waktunya, tolong turunkan perlahan!" perintah pastor paruhbaya itu, yang membuat Baekhyun panik.

Tidak! Dia belum ingin berpisah dengan kedua orangtuanya.

"Tidak! Jangan sekarang! Aku masih ingin bersama mereka Bapa. Aku mas... tidak! _Eomma... appa!"_ jerit Baekhyun tak terkendali saat peti mati kedua orangtuanya, perlahan mulai turun memenuhi liang lahat.

" _Appa!"_ Baekhyun jatuh terduduk, tangan rampingnya berusaha menyentuh penutup peti yang semakin turun ke bawah.

"Lepaskan aku Chanyeol-ah! Aku ingin ikut mereka. _Appa! Eomma!"_ Baekhyun semakin histeris. Tubuh kecilnya bergerak liar, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol.

"Kau tak boleh melakukannya Baekhyunie."

"Aku ingin mereka, aku ingin mereka! Lepaskan aku!" pekiknya kesal.

"Sayang!" Jaejoong berusaha membelai kepala Baekhyun, namun perempuan mungil itu menepisnya. Dia tak ingin siapapun, dia ingin kedua orangtuanya.

"Baekhyunie!"

"Lepaskan! A _ppa! Eommaaaaaaaa!"_ jerit Baekhyun sebelum jatuh pingsan.

Beruntung Chanyeol sigap menangkap tubuh kecil itu. Dengan sekali hentak, tubuh Baekhyun sudah berpindah ke gendongannya.

"Kalian bisa melanjutkannya, saya akan membawanya ke dalam mobil." Ujar Chanyeol sebelum keluar dari kerumunan pelayat dengan Baekhyun di dalam gendongannya.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Baekhyun siuman dari pingsannya. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan langsung menatap ke sekelilingnya. Saat pandangannya dia lempar ke area pemakaman, suasana sudah tampak sepi. Beberapa pelayat yang tersisa sudah mulai meninggalkan area pemakaman itu. Baekhyun kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya.

" _Appa_ dan _eomma_?"

"Upacara pemakaman mereka baru selesai lima menit yang lalu." Sahut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali menatap area pemakaman, dimana saat ini, dia menatap dua gundukan tanah yang masih baru. Ayah ibunya, beristirahat disana. Dalam kedamaian mereka. Bulir-bulir airmata kembali membasahi kedua pipinya.

Kenapa Tuhan mengambil begitu cepat ayah dan ibunya? Bahkan ketika dia belum bisa mewujudkan harapan dan mimpi keduanya akan dirinya. Lalu... apa yang akan dia lakukan tanpa keduanya sekarang ini.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan hidup tanpa mereka." Lirihnya diantara isak tangisnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sedih. Kenyataan yang di hadapi gadis itu saat ini, pastilah sebuah pukulan yang sangat berat. Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan begitu erat. Dengan genggaman itu, Chanyeol seolah ingin mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa dia akan selalu ada untuk gadis cantik itu.

"Kau tak akan pernah sendirian, karena aku akan selalu ada di sisimu."

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol. Mereka tenggelam dalam tatapan itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kau lebih beruntung Baekhyunie, saat kau kehilangan mereka, ada banyak orang yang peduli padamu, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantumu. Aku tak seberuntung itu ketika kehilangan pria yang sepatutnya ku sebut _appa._ Aku menangis seorang diri di pojok ruangan, tanpa ada satu orang pun yang berniat menanyaiku. Aku melalui hari itu sendirian."

Baekhyun berbalik menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan begitu erat. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Aku tahu, tak akan mudah melalui harimu tanpa mereka, tapi... jangan terus-terusan meratap karena hidupmu harus tetap berjalan. Aku yakin, mereka juga tak ingin kau larut dalam kesedihan."

"Aku kehilangan mereka di waktu yang bersamaan Chanyeol-ah. Ini sangat berat." Airmata Baekhyun kembali menetes.

Tak pernah terbesit di benaknya, hari ini akan datang di hidupnya dengan begitu cepat.

Dulu, dia membayangkan orangtuanya akan mendampinginya saat dia menjadi seorang istri dari seseorang yang di cintainya. Dia memiliki harapan, ayah ibunya akan tersenyum bahagia saat cucu mereka lahir. Tapi...

Sampai dengan hari ini, impian dan harapannya itu tak terwujud. Dan sekarang, dia sendirian, ayah dan ibunya sudah pergi untuk selamanya, lalu dengan siapa dia akan membagi kisah bahagianya?

Chanyeol menyentuh lembut pipi Baekhyun, menyeka lelehan airmata yang menyisakan bekas basah di pipi gadis itu.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, debaran jantung mereka seakan bersahutan. Chanyeol perlahan menurunkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan Baekhyun. Dan sejurus kemudian, bibirnya sudah menyapa lembut bibir Baekhyun. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat.

"Aku akan membantumu meringankan beban berat itu. Kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, hubungi aku. Aku akan datang padamu tanpa penolakan."

Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol, mencoba mencari kebohongan di sepasang irish kecoklatan itu. Namun, disana, dia hanya menemukan ketulusan dan kejujuran.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya hendak bersuara, namun Chanyeol telah lebih dulu membungkam bibir tipis itu dengan bibir tebalnya, lalu melumatnya dengan begitu lembut.

Sejenak, Baekhyun lupa akan kesedihan yang di rasakannya. Duka itu, tergantikan dengan perasaan bahagia yang tak dapat dia gambarkan, saat bibir Chanyeol terus bergerak di atas bibirnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menepati janjinya untuk selalu menemani Baekhyun. Satu minggu sejak acara pemakaman itu, Chanyeol sangat rajin menyambangi Baekhyun di kediaman orangtuanya. Kehadiran Chanyeol di sisi Baekhyun membawa pengaruh positif. Si mungil tak pelit mengumbar senyumnya saat ada Chanyeol di sisinya, bahkan dia bisa bercerita dengan panjang pada pria berambut ikal itu.

Kehadiran Chanyeol, di syukuri oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong. Setidaknya, dalam kesedihan yang mendera Baekhyun saat ini, masih ada kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya saat dekat dengan pria itu. Di mata paman dan bibi Baekhyun itu, Chanyeol adalah sosok pria baik dan bertanggungjawab. Janjinya pada ayah dan ibu Baekhyun untuk menjaga gadis itu, di tunaikan dengan sangat baik.

"Chanyeol-ssi _eodiga_?" tanya Yunho pada Baekhyun yang sedang menekuk lututnya di depan layar televisi yang menampilkan rekaman video liburannya dengan kedua orangtuanya.

"Pergi. Ada urusan yang harus dia selesaikan. Nanti sore kembali." Yunho mengangguk mengerti, kemudian menjajari Baekhyun duduk di sofa panjang itu.

" _Imo eodi_?"

"Langsung ke dapur. Kau sudah makan siang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Nafsu makannya berantakan sejak kejadian buruk yang menimpa orangtuanya.

Yunho membelai lembut kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau harus makan Baekkie, lihat! Sekarang kau terlihat lebih kurus. Chullie _nunna_ pasti akan memarahi kami kalau tahu putrinya seperti ini."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, menatap Yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bagilah kesedihanmu dengan kami sayang, kami ada untukmu."

Airmata Baekhyun merembes jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya. Dia tahu dan menyadari hal itu, Chanyeol selalu di sampingnya sepanjang hari seminggu terakhir ini, pria itu baru akan pulang ke rumahnya saat malam ketika dia sudah terlelap dalam buaian mimpinya dan keesokan harinya saat dia membuka mata, Chanyeol sudah ada di rumahnya ini. Paman, bibi dan sepupunya juga hampir setiap hari datang, untuk menemaninya dan menghiburnya. Tapi... yang dia rasakan seminggu ini seakan masih ada yang kurang, dia ingin ayah ibunya, ada di sampingnya dan selalu memeluknya.

"Aku merindukan mereka _samchon_. Aku merindukan kehadiran mereka di rumah ini."

Yunho mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat kemudian.

"Rindumu akan sampai pada mereka, aku yakin mereka juga tahu kau merasakan rindu itu. Saat ini, mereka juga pasti sedang melihatmu dan ketika kau menangis seperti ini, mereka juga akan ikut menangis sayang."

Baekhyun semakin tergugu dalam pelukan Yunho.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Jaejoong datang dan ikut memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Kami juga orangtuamu Baekkie. Kami ada untuk memelukmu. Datanglah pada kami saat kau merindukan pelukan mereka, kami akan memelukmu seperti ini, seperti mereka yang sedang memeluk putri cantiknya ini."

Tangis Baekhyun semakin terdengar keras. Dia tak meragukan kasih sayang paman dan bibinya padanya. Bila Sehun adalah putra bagi kedua orangtuanya, maka dia adalah putri dari paman dan bibinya. Tapi... yang dia inginkan saat ini hanya ayah dan ibunya, hanya itu.

Sekitar sepuluh menit, mereka berpelukan bertiga. Pasangan suami istri Jung itu membiarkan Baekhyun menuntaskan tangisnya. Dan saat Baekhyun sudah lebih tenang, mereka baru melonggarkan pelukan mereka.

"Aku tak habis pikir, apa yang Chanyeol-ssi pikirkan saat menjatuhkan hatinya pada gadis cengeng sepertimu?" Yunho berusaha mengubah suasana hati Baekhyun yang sedih dengan sedikit godaan.

"Ya! _Samchon!"_ Baekhyun mengusap kasar pipi basahnya.

"Kenapa? Apa _samchon_ salah mengatakan hal itu?"

"Salah."

"Lalu apa yang benar?"

" _Molla._ " Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Jaejoong.

"Sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dan dia Baek-ah?" tanya Jaejoong lembut.

"Sejauh mana? _Molla."_

"Kau setiap hari bersamanya, masih mengatakan tak tahu? Kau ini. Kalau kalian sudah merasa cocok satu sama lain, kenapa tak segera menikah?"

"Aku belum berpikir kesana _imo._ Lagipula, aku belum terlalu mengenalnya dan... usia kami mungkin terpaut jauh. _Imo_ tahu 'kan, dia terlihat lebih muda dariku."

"Dalam pernikahan, tak ada yang namanya lebih tua atau lebih muda. Yang kau butuhkan untuk menjalani kehidupan berumahtangga hanya tiga hal, cinta, kasih sayang dan kepercayaan. Kalau dia mencintai dan menyayangimu, dia akan selalu berusaha membahagiakanmu. Kalau kau percaya padanya, kepercayaanmu itu akan selalu di bayar manis dengan besarnya cinta yang dia miliki untukmu. Jadi... seberapa besar kau mencintainya? Seberapa besar sayangmu untuknya? Dan apakah kau percaya bahwa dengannya, kau akan selalu bahagia?"

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Jaejoong. Pertanyaan Jaejoong menggelitik batinnya. Apakah dia percaya pada Chanyeol? Percaya bahwa pria itulah yang akan selalu membuatnya bahagia. Hmm... Baekhyun percaya akan hal itu, dia percaya Chanyeol bisa membahagiakannya, dia juga menyadari perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol, hanya saja untuk saat ini, dia belum berpikir segera menikah. Dia masih ingin menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol. Itu saja, tak apa-apa 'kan?

"Dari yang _imo_ lihat, cara dia menciummu, itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau sayangnya padamu sangatlah besar."

"Ci-cium?"

"Dua hari yang lalu, kami melihat kalian berciuman disini." Jelas Yunho.

Baekhyun sudah seperti maling yang baru tertangkap basah sedang mencuri. Dia merasa malu akan hal itu.

Yunho tersenyum kecil dan membelai kepala Baekhyun.

"Ciuman tak di larang Baekkie. Kalian sudah dewasa, jadi mau kapan dan dimana pun kalian melakukannya, itu urusan kalian."

"Apakah hanya sebatas ciuman? Tak lebih dari itu? misalnya..."

" _Imo_ dan _samchon_ jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kami tak melakukan lebih dari itu, dia cukup sopan untuk tak meminta lebih dari sekedar ciuman saja."

Jaejoong melirik Baekhyun dan tersenyum kecil.

"Lebih dari itu pun tak masalah, kalian sudah dewasa."

"Ya _imo_!"

.

.

.

 _ **Tok... tok...**_

"Masuk!" teriak pemilik suara dari dalam ruangan yang pintunya di ketuk Chanyeol.

Tak berapa lama, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku menganggumu, Channgmin-ssi?"

Changmin mendongak, menatap tak percaya Chanyeol yang berdiri di depannya. Pria yang memiliki tinggi badan hampir sama dengan Chanyeol itu berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri pria berambut ikal itu dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, _dongsaeng-_ ah."

Pelukan Changmin di balas Chanyeol dengan tak kalah erat.

" _Nado._ " Balas singkat Chanyeol.

"Aaaeeeeghh! Kau masih saja pelit mengungkapkan rindumu padaku. Heh! Angin apa yang membawamu pulang kembali ke Korea?"

"Kau tak mempersilahkan aku duduk?"

Changmin tertawa lebar. Dia kemudian menggiring Chanyeol ke sebuah kursi, tempatnya biasa menerima tamu-tamunya. Chanyeol di persilahkan untuk duduk di kursi itu dan dia duduk di kursi lainnya.

" _Wine?"_ tawar Changmin yang di balas Chanyeol dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Aku tak minum siang-siang _hyung_."

Changmin tersenyum sambil menuang minumannya sendiri. Kemudian dia menenggaknya dengan sangat nikmat.

"Angin apa yang membawamu ke tempat ini?"

"Carikan aku pekerjaan, _hyung_."

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya dengan tatapan keheranan yang di lemparnya pada Chanyeol. Pria yang duduk di hadapannya ini, sangat jarang meminta bantuannya dalam hal pekerjaan. Dulu, dia pernah menawarkan pada teman yang sudah dia anggap adik itu untuk ikut dengannya mengelola beberapa pub dan bar yang dia miliki, tapi Chanyeol tegas menolak. Dan sekarang Chanyeol datang padanya untuk meminta bantuannya dalam hal pekerjaan. Ada apa?

"Kau akan pindah ke Korea? Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya perlahan, lalu setelah menyamankan duduknya, dia mulai menceritakan semua yang di alaminya satu bulan terakhir ini. Mulai dari pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun, lalu tekadnya yang ingin menjadikan Baekhyun kekasih dan pertemuan singkatnya dengan orangtua Baekhyun yang akhirnya membuatnya berjanji untuk selalu menjaga gadis itu. Intinya, alasan dia ingin berada di Korea adalah Baekhyun.

"Aku senang Chanyeol-ah. Pada akhirnya kau datang padaku, meminta bantuanku." Changmin tersenyum penuh pengertian. Setelah mendengar cerita Chanyeol, dia turut bahagia atas kabar itu.

Ya. Setelah janjinya pada kedua orangtua Baekhyun dan juga pada Baekhyun sendiri untuk selalu menemani gadis itu, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk segera mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan lamanya. Dia akan tinggal dan bekerja di negaranya sendiri. Kalau semua berjalan dengan lancar, lusa dia akan bertolak ke Jepang untuk mengajukan pengunduran dirinya.

"Kenapa tidak mencoba mengajukan CV-mu ke Incheon _airport_ saja, kau terlihat sangat menikmati pekerjaanmu di menara pantau."

"Di menara pantau sangat ketat aturannya _hyung._ Yang ku butuhkan saat ini, bukan pekerjaan yang mengikatku, aku butuh pekerjaan yang lebih fleksibel. Dia masih sangat membutuhkan kehadiranku di hari-harinya, ya paling tidak dua bulan, setelah itu kau boleh mengikatku dengan pekerjaan."

"Dia yang kau maksud ini, sepertinya sangat istimewa. Apakah dia gadis yang fotonya kau posting di akun IG-mu?"

Chanyeol menunduk dan tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk pelan. Tentu Baekhyun sangat istimewa untuknya. Tempatnya di hatinya adalah yang paling atas. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah gadis itu.

"Dia gadis yang kucintai _hyung._ Dia alasan yang membuatku ingin tinggal di negara ini."

Changmin menepuk pelan punggung Chanyeol. Kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan saat ini, terpancar jelas di matanya. Siapa yang tak bahagia, kalau pada akhirnya, orang yang selama ini sudah dia anggap sebagai saudara, bersedia pulang dan tinggal di negara dimana dia di lahirkan.

Dia mengenal Chanyeol sudah cukup lama. Cerita kelam pria itu, Changmin juga tahu karena yang di alami Chanyeol, dia juga mengalaminya. Bedanya, sebelum ayahnya meninggal, ayahnya sudah mengatur sebuah warisan untuknya, uang yang dia dapat dari warisan itu, dia gunakan untuk membangun kerajaan bisnisnya. Chanyeol dulu sempat di tawarinya bergabung, tapi pria itu menolak dengan alasan dia ingin melanjutkan sekolah penerbangan di Inggris. Changmin tak bisa berbuat banyak setelah itu, dia hanya bertukar kabar dengan Chanyeol seperlunya. Segala macam bujukan sudah di lakukannya, tapi adik angkatnya itu bergeming di tempatnya. Setiap kali dia memaksa Chanyeol untuk bergabung dengannya, Chanyeol akan dengan tegas menolak dengan alasan dia bisa mencari uang sendiri tanpa harus bergantung padanya.

Dan hari ini, harapan dan impiannya untuk mengajak Chanyeol bergabung di bisnisnya, terwujud. Entah, Changmin harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan atas takdir buruk yang menimpa Baekhyun atau apa, yang jelas hari ini dia bahagia.

"Pubku yang di daerah Itaewon sedang butuh seorang _general manager,_ kau bisa menduduki posisi itu kalau kau mau."

Chanyeol menatap Changmin.

"Aku tak ingin posisi itu _hyung,_ carikan saja aku tempat kerja lain."

"Aku tak mau. Aku membangun semua ini, untuk bisa ku bagi denganmu Chanyeol-ah. Karena bagiku, kau saudaraku satu-satunya. Ambil pekerjaan itu, disana sudah ada managernya, kau hanya perlu datang, memeriksa laporan dari bawahanmu dan setelah semua beres kau bisa pergi. Aku tak akan membatasi jam kerjamu. Sebisamu, semampumu."

" _Hyung!"_

"Sudah jangan banyak protes. Lakukan hal itu atau kau tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa."

Chanyeol mendengus pelan.

"Aku sudah dewasa _hyung._ Jangan perlakukan aku seperti lima belas tahun yang lalu."

Changmin mengusak kepala Chanyeol dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Bagiku kau tetap anak kecil yang menangis di ujung jalan karena kelaparan."

"Mana ada anak kecil yang tubuhnya sebesar ini."

"Ada. Kau."

Hah!

"Kapan kau kenalkan aku padanya?" tanya Changmin sembari beranjak dari tempatnya, lalu mengambil sebuah map biru dari lacinya.

"Belum tahu, hubungan kami masih sebatas..."

"Sebatas?"

" _Molla_."

"Anak orang, jangan di permainkan perasaannya. Kau pelajari ini saja dulu, besok aku akan mengenalkanmu pada mereka yang bekerja disana."

"Aku tak berniat mempermainkannya _hyung."_ Chanyeol meraih map biru itu, matanya memperhatikan isi di dalam map itu.

"Kalau ada yang tak kau mengerti, tanyakan padaku." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kibum _nunna?"_

"Kami sudah putus, sekitar dua bulan yang lalu."

"Putus lagi? Kau cari yang seperti apa _hyung._ Setahuku, Kibum _nunna_ sudah sangat baik sikap dan sifatnya, masih saja tak merasa cocok?"

"Berdiri dari dudukmu sekarang!"

Chanyeol kebingungan dengan perintah Changmin, apakah pria itu marah padanya?

"Ada apa?"

"Kemarilah!"

Chanyeol mendekati Changmin yang sudah berdiri di dinding kaca yang dari tempat mereka sekarang berdiri, maka ruangan di bawah terlihat dengan jelas. Changmin menunjuk ke satu arah, pada sosok gadis yang tengah memainkan botol racik minuman beralkohol.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia gadis yang cerdas dan tangguh, aku menyukainya."

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu padanya?"

"Sudah."

"Jawabannya?"

"Tak ada, dia mengabaikanku dan langsung pergi saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya tempo hari yang lalu."

"Boleh aku tertawa _hyung_?" Chanyeol tertawa dengan sangat lebar.

"Ya... ya... tertawalah sepuasmu. Kau tahu aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja untuk mendapatkannya."

"Rasanya tak percaya, seorang Shim Changmin, yang selama ini tak pernah di tolak perempuan, di tolak bartendernya sendiri? Ahahahahhahaaha!" tawa Chanyeol terdengar semakin nyaring dan lepas.

"Sudah. Pulanglah!"

Chanyeol masih tersenyum. Dia mengambil map biru tadi dan bersiap pulang.

"Aku percaya kau akan mendapatkannya _hyung."_

"Tentu saja."

"Aku pulang dulu. Terimakasih _hyung._ "

"Jangan pernah lagi mengatakan hal itu, kau tak perlu berterimakasih pada _hyung_ mu ini Chanyeol-ah. Aku melakukan semua ini untuk kita, Chanyeol-ah. Hati-hati dan ingat, cepat kenalkan aku padanya."

Chanyeol tersenyum sekali lagi, lalu membungkuk sopan sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Sehun sampai di rumah Baekhyun saat makan siang. Pria itu di smabut antusias oleh Baekhyun. Tahu karena apa? Karena Sehun tadi memberitahu si mungil, kalau dia sudah mendapatkan hasil investigasi kepolisian Jepang atas kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua orangtuanya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kenapa _Nunna_ berdiri disitu?"

"Menyambutmu."

"Kenapa? Aneh."

"Mana?"

"Apanya?"

"Jangan berbelit-belit Sehun-ah. Mana hasil investigasinya! Aku ingin tahu penyebab kecelakaan itu."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, lalu merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dan membawa gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah makan siang?"

"Aku ingin sekarang. Jangan membuatku mati penasaran Sehun-ah."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Biarkan aku duduk dulu." Sehun melepas rangkulannya pada pinggang Baekhyun. Dia kemudian duduk di kursi meja makan, lalu dengan isyarat dia meminta Baekhyun duduk.

"Aku sudah membaca isinya. Aku bisa memahami yang ada di dalam sini. Kau! Aku peringatkan padamu _nunna,_ jangan bertindak gegabah setelah membaca isi hasil investigasi ini."

 _ **Sret!**_

Baekhyun menarik amplop coklat yang berada di hadapan Sehun dengan tak sabaran.

"Kau banyak bicara Jung Sehun." Ujarnya sambil membuka kasar amplop itu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong bergabung dengan mereka beberapa detik kemudian. Raut wajah Sehun biasa saja, cenderung datar seperti biasanya. Sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong di buai rasa penasaran dari isi surat itu. Dan Baekhyun...

Awalnya raut wajahnya biasa saja, namun sejurus kemudian berubah keras, seakan tengah menahan marah.

Baekhyun merasakan dadanya sesak, saat membaca sebaris kalimat yang menjadi alasan kecelakaan itu terjadi.

 _ **Kesalahan fatal di lakukan pihak ATC yang bertugas memandu pesawat B 604 JA. Petugas yang masih baru, salah memberi instruksi pada pilot pesawat tersebut hingga kecelakaan ini tak bisa terhindarkan. Atas kelalainnya, petugas tersebut sudah di berhentikan dari pekerjaannya dan saat ini sedang menjalani proses pemeriksaan di kepolisian pusat Tokyo.**_

" _Nunna!_ " panggil Sehun.

Baekhyun masih diam sambil meremat kuat kertas itu. Dalam hati dia hanya bisa mengumpat, dia berharap, orang itu di hukum setimpal atas kelalaiannya hingga menghilangkan nyawa banyak orang.

Suasana terlihat tegang untuk beberapa saat, tak ada yang bersuara, semua larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Sampai kemudian Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan itu dan tanpa tahu apa yang tengah terjadi, langsung menyentuh pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, matanya menatap Chanyeol tajam. Dengan kasar dia tepis tangan Chanyeol yang bersarang di pundaknya.

Hal itu jelas membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Kenapa? Beberapa jam saat dia pamit pergi dari rumah ini, Baekhyun masih baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang, tatapan perempuan itu penuh dengan amarah padanya.

" _Wae_?"

"Kau tak perlu lagi datang ke rumah ini."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun syok. Apa yang terjadi?

" _Nunna!_ Aku memperingatkanmu untuk tak gegabah dengan apa yang kau katakan."

"Kau diam Sehun-ah! Tahu apa kau!" gertak Baekhyun yang membuat Sehun terpaksa menahan diri untuk tak bersuara.

"Kau bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Tak ada yang perlu ku jelaskan, aku hanya tak ingin salah satu dari gerombolan pembunuh ada di rumahku!"

"Gerombolan pembunuh? _Nugu_?"

"Tentu saja kau. Memangnya siapa lagi, disini, di rumah ini, hanya kau orang asing yang tak begitu ku kenal sebelumnya. Kau! Jangan pernah datang atau muncul di hadapanku lagi!"

"Dengarkan aku Baekhyun-ah! Aku bukan gerombolan pembunuh dan aku tak tahu maksud dari ucapanmu itu. Kalau kau memang menginginkan aku pergi karena aku orang asing disini, ok! Aku akan pergi, tapi sebelum pergi, jelaskan padaku tentang maksudmu gerombolan pembunuh itu."

Baekhyun melempar kasar kertas hasil investigasi yang baru di bacanya pada Chanyeol.

Pria itu masih menatap Baekhyun keheranan. Dia kemudian membaca isi kertas itu, dahinya berkerut pada kalimat yang menyebut kesalahan yang di lakukan petugas ATC yang bertugas hari itu. Dari sana, Chanyeol tahu alasan kemarahan Baekhyun.

"Karena ini, karena aku petugas ATC, lalu kau menganggap aku sama dengan petugas yang melakukan kesalahan itu?"

"Bagus kalau kau menyadarinya, kau bisa pergi sekarang!"

"Aku akan pergi setelah kau mendengarku. Pertama! Aku tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini meski bidang pekerjaan kami sama, karena saat ini aku tak bekerja di Haneda, kalau kau lupa, aku bekerja di Narita saat ini. Kedua! Aku ada di sini bukan hanya karena menjaga janjiku pada orangtuamu untuk selalu melindungimu, tapi aku ada disini karena aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan terluka.

"Melihatmu membuatku ingat akan kesalahan fatal yang di lakukan rekan seprofesimu itu, jadi bisa kau pergi. Kau tak perlu memikirkan janji yang kau buat pada kedua orangtuaku, kau juga tak perlu mencintaiku. Pergi saja dari sini, aku tak ingin melihatmu."

Chanyeol mendesah perlahan. Irish coklatnya menatap Baekhyun dalam. Seharusnya, hatinya terluka di perlakukan seperti ini, tapi anehnya di tak merasakan hal itu. Dia memahami apa yang di rasakan Baekhyun, dia tahu emosi yang sedang menguasai hati Baekhyun. Jadi, tak ada pilihan lain yang dia lakukan selain menuruti keinginan gadis itu. Dia akan pergi dari sini.

"Aku meminta maaf atas nama dia, rekan seprofesiku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Yang harus kau tahu, aku akan selalu menyayangi dan mencintaimu."

Chanyeol menahan dirinya untuk tak menyentuh Baekhyun, dia mundur dari tempatnya, lalu membungkuk sopan pada Yunho dan Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Setelah itu, pria berambut ikal itu pergi dari tempat itu.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung terduduk di tempatnya. Melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang menurutnya biasa saja, kenapa hatinya sakit? Kenapa dia merasa sangat terluka saat ini?

"Baekhyunie!"

"Aku ingin sendiri _imo._ " Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Ada airmata yang sejak tadi di tahannya, yang ingin dia tumpahkan diatas bantal. Dia ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya atas sesak yang menderanya.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk cinta dan perhatiannya pada cerita ini.**_

 _ **Ada yg kangen lanjutan cerita ini? Yang pernah nebak di review kalau jalan ceritanya seperti di atas, daebak... kamu benar!**_

 _ **Ada yang masih nangis di chap ini? sama, ada beberapa bagian yang ketika ngetik saya nangis sampai keluar ingus. Ehehehehee...**_

 _ **Mohon bersabar ya untuk menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini.**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dear No One**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **06**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun menapakkan kakinya kembali di area pemakaman yang satu tahun terakhir ini cukup akrab dan sangat sering di kunjunginya.

Satu tahun terakhir ini adalah satu tahun terberat yang pernah di laluinya. Pertama dia harus kehilangan orangtuanya, secara bersamaan. Lalu yang kedua, dia harus kehilangan orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus, karena ulahnya sendiri. Penyesalan atas kejadian itu masih menyesakkan dadanya, terlebih setelah hari itu, Chanyeol benar-benar tak pernah muncul lagi di hadapannya.

Satu tahun ini, bukan tanpa usaha dia mencari Chanyeol. Dua hari setelah hari itu, dia terbang ke Jepang, di bandara terbesar di negara matahari terbit itu, dia mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Jawaban yang di terimanya atas pencarian itu mengejutkannya dan membuatnya semakin terpuruk dalam rasa bersalahnya.

Chanyeol mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya dengan alasan akan kembali ke Korea. Bahkan dari teman wanita Chanyeol yang juga orang Korea, pria itu mengatakan ada yang harus dia jaga di Korea, dia sudah berjanji pada kedua orangtua seorang gadis untuk selalu menjaga putrinya.

Baekhyun menangis mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Dia bahkan rela pergi dari tempat yang selama ini membuatnya nyaman hanya demi dirinya, tapi apa yang di lakukannya terhadap pria itu sungguh tak termaafkan. Hanya karena selembar surat yang menyatakan kesalahan yang terjadi atas kecelakaan yang menimpa orangtuanya adalah karena kelalaian petugas ATC, dia berpikir kalau Chanyeol ikut ambil bagian dalam kesalahan itu dan tanpa berpikir panjang, dia langsung mengusir pria yang tulus menyayanginya itu.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga hingga sampai ke hadapan dua nisan yang berdiri kokoh dengan tulisan hangul dari nama kedua orangtuanya.

Baekhyun cukup sering mengunjungi makam orangtuanya, satu bulan dua kali atau bahkan lebih, ketika dia merasa suntuk dan penat dengan pekerjaannya, duduk di sini dan bercerita di hadapan dua nisan itu membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik kemudian. Kebiasaannya sama sekali tak bisa dia hilangkan, dulu saat ayah ibunya masih hidup, pada mereka lah Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya, dan saat mereka kini telah tiada, hal itu juga masih di lakukannya.

Semuanya, apa yang dia rasakan dia bagi di tempat ini, termasuk juga dengan semua perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Tentang penyesalannya, tentang rasa rindunya dan tentang harapannya kalau dia kembali di pertemukan dengan pria itu.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat meletakkan buket bunga lyli di pusara ayah ibunya, ada bunga lain disana, terlihat masih baru. Apakah ada yang mengunjungi makam ayah ibunya selain dia? Siapa?

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, tak ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Pemakaman ini cukup sepi di jam sepuluh pagi ini. Namun sejurus kemudian, pandangan Baekhyun tertumpu pada sosok tinggi yang baru menuruni tangga. Apakah orang itu yang mengunjungi makam kedua orangtuanya?

Baekhyun mencoba memikirkan segala kemungkinan. Kalau memang benar, ada hubungan apa kedua orangtuanya dengan orang itu? Dari belakang, sosok itu terlihat masih muda. Apakah...?

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, mengusir pikiran buruknya tentang kemungkinan kalau sosok itu anak dari ayahnya.

"Hah! Itu tak mungkin. Hmm... mungkin Sehunie yang baru kesini, tak mungkin orang itu tadi." Gumam Baekhyun sambil mulai menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa untuk ketenangan ayah dan ibunya.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, sosok itu berbalik, menatap Baekhyun yang takzim dalam doanya. Ada rindu tersimpan di balik mata bulat lebarnya itu, satu senyum tipis terukir di bibir tebalnya.

" _Bogoshippo_ Baekhyunie."

Selesai berdoa, Baekhyun kembali menoleh ke bawah, selama dia memanjatkan doa tadi, dia merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya, tapi siapa? Tak ada siapa-siapa disini. Satu-satunya yang terlihat olehnya dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini hanyalah sosok itu.

Baekhyun menarik pelan nafasnya, dia kembali menatap nisan kedua orangtuanya. Ada rindu yang menghimpit dadanya untuk kedua orang yang paling berjasa dalam hidupnya. Dua orang yang selalu dia rindukan pelukan hangatnya, ayah dan ibunya.

" _Appa! Eomma! Annyeong!_ Aku datang lagi kesini, mengunjungi kalian. Ehm... seperti janjiku pada kalian saat itu, aku akan hidup jauh lebih baik lagi. _Eomma_! Apakah _eomma_ tahu siapa yang meletakkan bunga mawar ini? Apakah ada yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?"

Baekhyun benar-benar masih penasaran dengan siapa yang meletakkan bunga mawar di depan nisan kedua orangtuanya. Pikirannya masih saja buruk. Kalau pikiran buruknya benar-benar menjadi nyata, dia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana? Tapi... mungkinkah hal itu terjadi? Ayahnya sangat mencintai ibunya, jadi sangat tak mungkin kalau ayahnya mengkhianati ibunya. Lalu... siapa lagi yang datang ke makam kedua orangtuanya selain dia dan keluarga bibinya?

"Nona Byun!"

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok pastur yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dia kenal cukup baik pastur itu, mereka sering bertemu satu tahun terakhir ini. Baekhyun banyak mendapat pencerahan dari orang yang usianya sepertinya tak jauh berbeda dengan usia ayahnya itu.

"Pastur Choi apa kabar?" Baekhyun membungkuk dengan sopan.

"Selalu baik, seperti yang kau lihat saat ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Pria di hadapannya ini, yang selalu menyisir rapi rambutnya, sangat pandai berkelekar, jawaban yang diberikan untuk setiap pertanyaan yang diajukannya, akan di jawabnya dengan mimik wajah lucu, yang pada akhirnya selalu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Senang melihat Bapa disini."

" _Nado._ "

Pastur Choi menatap nisan kedua orangtua Baekhyun, lalu pandangannya jatuh pada dua buket bunga yang teronggok di depan nisan itu.

"Dia datang lagi." Lirihnya yang masih dapat di dengar dengan jelas oleh Baekhyun.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan dahi berkerut jelas.

"Kau tak mengenalnya?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan atas pertanyaan pastur Choi.

"Satu tahun terakhir ini, sama seperti dirimu, dia juga sering mengunjungi makam kedua orangtuamu, meletakkan bunga di tempat yang sama, lalu berdoa sejenak setelah itu pergi." Lanjut pastur Choi.

Pernyataan Pastur Choi membuat Baekhyun semakin penasaran. Siapa orang itu?

"Dia pria kebangsaan Korea, tapi mengenalkan dirinya padaku sebagai William."

"Wi-william?" Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti, nama itu asing untuknya dan sepertinya nama itu tak ada dalam daftar pertemanannya atau rekanan bisnis ayahnya. Lalu siapa William ini?

"Bapa! Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa selain itu?"

"Tidak. Saat aku bertanya apakah dia kenal dengan jasad yang bersemayam di bawah nisan ini, dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Aku tak menanyakan apapun lagi setelah itu."

"Bapa bisa menggambarkan bagaimana orangnya? Rambutnya atau mungkin raut wajahnya?" tanya Baekhyun semakin penasaran.

"Setiap kali bertemu dia selalu memakai topi. Tapi... dia memiliki mata yang lebar, bibirnya sedikit tebal dan kalau tersenyum, ada lesung pipit yang menghiasi pipinya."

 _ **Deg**_

.

.

.

 _ **Krincing**_

Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi masuk ke dalam sebuah cafe yang cukup ramai di jam sepuluh pagi ini, matanya berpendar, menatap keadaan sekitar. Setelah membuang nafasnya perlahan, dia mendekati meja barista.

"Kalau ada yang mencariku, aku di atas." Ujarnya pada salah satu pelayan dengan seragam coklat muda. Pelayan pria itu mengangguk.

Tak menunggu lebih lama, pria berambut ikal itu langsung menaiki tangga, menuju sebuah ruangan yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya menyalurkan hobinya.

Begitu sampai di ruang itu, ponselnya berdering nyaring. Senyumnya merekah saat melihat identitas si pemanggil. Tak ingin orang yang menelponnya menunggu lama, pria itu menggeser ikon telpon berwarna hijau ke kanan.

" _Yeoboseo_!"

" _ **Oppa! Aku sudah mendaftarkan foto-foto itu untuk ikut pameran lusa."**_

" _Gomawo_ Yeri-ah."

" _ **Eoh. Petugasnya mengatakan tak semua fotomu akan di pajang untuk pameran itu, dari sepuluh yang kau kirim mungkin hanya lima atau enam yang akan di pajang. Yang mendaftar untuk pameran kali ini banyak oppa."**_

"Ehm. _Gwaenchana."_

" _ **Oh ya. Oppa! Tadi waktu aku mendaftar untukmu, aku bertemu Jimin oppa."**_

"Eoh."

" _ **Oppa tidak terkejut aku bertemu dengannya?"**_

"Kenapa harus terkejut?" tanya pria itu sambil sibuk memilah beberapa foto yang sudah di cetaknya.

" _ **Aku rasa selama ini oppa menghindari untuk bertemu dengannya."**_

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu? Aku sering bertemu dia di bar."

" _ **Heh! Ya! Kenapa kau tak mengatakan padaku!"**_

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Kau siapa?"

Terdengar desahan keras yang bernada kesal dari seberang telpon. Pria itu tahu, Yeri tengah menahan kesal atas jawabannya.

" _ **Aku Kim Yerim, masih junior di bidang fotografi. Aku sekarang bekerja pada seorang fotografer bernama Park Chanyeol yang sangat menyebalkan. Hah!"**_

Chanyeol tertawa lebar mendengar luapan kekesalan Yeri.

Ya! Pria itu adalah Park Chanyeol, seseorang yang dulu sangat anti untuk menetap di negaranya sendiri. Namun kejadian satu tahun yang lalu mengubah arah hidupnya, sejak memutuskan berhenti dari menara pantau bandara Narita-Jepang, Chanyeol tinggal dan membuka usahanya di Korea.

Satu tahun ini, semua yang di jalaninya, tergolong sukses. Sebuah cafe yang di bukanya di pinggiran kota Seoul, berjalan lancar nyaris tak menemui kendala berarti. Dia juga membuka studio foto dan bahkan saat ini Chanyeol menjadi dosen magang untuk mata pelajaran fotografi di salah satu perguruan tinggi swasta di Gyeonggie. Yeri adalah salah satu muridnya perguruan tinggi itu.

Hubungan mereka cukup akrab, Yeri saat ini menjadi asisten pribadinya di studio foto itu. Mengenai panggilan yang di sematkan Yeri untuknya, dia tak keberatan atas panggilan itu. Baginya, selain murid dan asisten, Yeri sudah dianggapnya adik. Banyak muridnya yang memanggilnya seperti itu untuk yang perempuan dan yang laki-laki memanggilnya _hyung._

"Oh ya. Hari ini kita ada pemotretan, kau langsung ke lokasi, aku akan menyusulmu setelah ini."

" _ **Nde. Aku akan kesana setelah ini. Oppa!"**_

"Ehm."

" _ **Buatkan aku latte**_."

"Eoh."

" _ **Jinjja! Oppa akan membuatkannya untukku?"**_

"Tidak. Aku akan meminta Shin Seo Kyung membuatnya untukmu."

Chanyeol kembali mendengar desahan berat Yeri.

" _ **Apakah kau tak bisa mengabulkan permintaanku kali ini oppa**_?"

"Tidak. Matikan telponmu dan cepat berangkat. Aku akan menyusulmu setelah ini."

" _ **Sekali lagi, kau membuatku patah hati Park Chanyeol."**_

Chanyeol hanya mengembangkan senyum tipisnya menanggapi ucapan Yeri sebelum mengakhiri telponnya.

Perasaan suka yang di rasakan Yeri untuknya, Chanyeol bukan tak tahu. Dia tahu dan sangat faham. Karena tak ingin membuat Yeri salah paham, dia selalu berusaha menegaskan pada asistennya itu bahwa hubungan mereka selama ini hanya sebatas itu. Yeri tak akan boleh melampaui batas itu.

Hatinya sudah milik seseorang yang satu tahun lalu mengusirnya dan mengatakan tak ingin lagi menemuinya. Apakah Chanyeol tak merasa terbuang setelah itu?

Jawabannya tidak. Dia memahami amarah yang keluar dari mulut perempuan itu saat itu. Lalu kenapa satu tahun ini Chanyeol terkesan memilih menghindar? Chanyeol tak menghindar, dia ada, hanya saja dia tak pernah menampakkan dirinya di hadapan perempuan itu. Bukan tak ingin, dia hanya ingin perempuan itu belajar dengan benar arti dari sebuah rasa kehilangan agar dia bisa menghargai arti kehadiran seseorang.

Chanyeol memegang janjinya untuk pulang dan tinggal di Korea, Chanyeol juga memegang janjinya untuk menjaga perempuan itu. Dengan caranya sendiri yang tak di sadari oleh dia, perempuan yang sangat di cintainya sampai dengan hari ini, Byun Baekhyun.

Dan waktu satu tahun dia rasa cukup untuk memberi pelajaran pada Baekhyun tentang arti sebuah penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyunie. Aku melakukan semua ini untuk kebaikanmu." Lirih Chanyeol sambil menatap foto Baekhyun yang tersimpan rapi di layar laptopnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah gontai memasuki kantornya. Pikirannya kacau setelah pernyataan tak di duganya dari sang pastur. Dengan ciri-ciri seperti yang di katakan pastur Choi tadi, hanya nama dan sosok Chanyeol yang muncul di pikirannya. Tapi kalau memang itu Chanyeol, untuk apa namanya di ubah menjadi William. Begitu kecewakah Chanyeol padanya hingga untuk mengunjungi makam kedua orangtuanya saja, pria itu harus menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa di ruang tengah kantornya, dia kemudian memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit pening. Dia tak menemukan jawaban pasti atas apa yang di pikirkannya.

Hah!

" _Eonni!"_

Baekhyun masih memegang pelipisnya, tak memperdulikan Joy yang sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya dan tengah memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun _eonni_!" panggil Joy sekali lagi. Dia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di muka Baekhyun. Namun gadis itu tak juga meresponnya.

" _Eonni!"_

Baekhyun tersentak, dia langsung menatap Joy yang sebelumnya menyentuh lengannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau melamun?"

Baekhyun menegakkan punggung, tadi dia melamun? Dia tak menyadari hal itu, pikirannya masih berputar-putar pada kejadian di pemakaman, pada keterangan pastur Choi tentang sosok yang mengunjungi makam orangtuanya selain dia. Benarkah orang itu Chanyeol? Kalau jawabannya iya, kenapa Chanyeol tak menemui dia langsung? Kenapa harus menyembunyikan identitasnya? Kenapa... kenapa... kenapa?

"Kau memiliki masalah _eonni_?" Joy mengambil duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Jimin... dia jadi mendaftar di pameran foto itu?" tanya Baekhyun, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eoh. Dia bersemangat sekali."

Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum tipis.

"Ehm.. Joy!"

" _Nde."_

"Pernahkah Jimin bercerita padamu tentang Chanyeol? Ehm... mungkin dia pernah bertemu Chanyeol satu tahun terakhir ini dan pernah bercerita padamu?"

Joy mencoba mengingat-ingat. Tapi dalam ingatannya tentang percakapannya dengan Jimin, tak satu pun hal tentang Chanyeol di bahas oleh teman satu timnya itu.

"Dia tak pernah bercerita tentang Chanyeol-ssi. Kenapa _eonni_ tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu. apakah kau merindukannya?"

Baekhyun mendengus pelan. Rindu itu ada dan tersimpan sangat rapi di dalam hatinya.

"Joy! Kau tahu, satu tahun terakhir ini menurut pastur Choi, ada seseorang yang sering mengunjungi makam _appa_ dan _Eomma_ selain aku."

"Siapa?"

"Tadi sebelum aku datang, sudah ada yang meletakkan bunga di depan nisan _eomma._ Tadinya aku pikir Sehun, tapi itu tak mungkin. Anak itu sekarang sedang ada di Italia. Pada saat yang bersamaan ada sosok pria tinggi yang baru menuruni tangga. Pikiranku langsung tertuju pada dia. Tapi kalau memang dia, ada hubungan apa orang itu dengan kedua orangtuaku? Aku bahkan sempat memiliki pikiran buruk."

"Pikiran buruk yang seperti apa?"

"Aku berpikir, mungkin saja dia anak _appa_ dengan perempuan lain."

"Ya _eonni!_ Jangan berburuk sangka pada Han a _hjussi._ Yang aku lihat beliau bukan orang seperti itu." sungut Joy tak terima.

"Aku tahu." Balas Baekhyun singkat. "Jujur saja, aku penasaran dengan siapa yang meletakkan bunga itu disana." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Tunggu! Lalu ada hubungan apa ceritamu ini dengan pertanyaanmu tentang Jimin yang membahas Chanyeol-ssi atau tidak?"

"Sebelum meninggalkan pemakaman, aku bertemu dengan pastur Choi. Beliau menjawab semua rasa penasaranku. Orang yang ku lihat dari belakang itu memang orang yang meletakkan bunga itu di makam kedua orangtuaku. Dan dari pastur Choi aku tahu nama orang itu."

"Siapa namanya?"

"William."

"William?! Seperti bukan nama orang Korea?" Joy menelengkan kepalanya, memikirkan nama itu, sangat jarang orang Korea memakai nama seperti itu kalau bukan orang yang memiliki darah campuran.

" _Eonni!_ Jangan-jangan yang _eonni_ pikirkan benar-benar terjadi. Dia, William itu adalah anak Han _ahjussi_ dengan orang luar negeri."

Baekhyun mendelik marah, tadi Joy sendiri yang menyangkal apa yang di pikirkannya. Sekarang gadis itu malah mengemukan pendapatnya yang sembarangan itu.

"Jaga bicaramu Joy-ah." Baekhyun memberi peringatan pada karyawannya itu. Joy menutup mulutnya dan menatap Baekhyun takut.

"Yang menjadi masalahnya, ciri-ciri yang di berikan pastur Choi tentang William." Lanjut Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan Joy.

"Ciri-ciri? Apa?"

"Entahlah. Setelah pastur itu mengatakan ciri-ciri William, pikiranku langsung tertuju pada Chanyeol. Mungkinkah dia melakukan semua itu? Kalau dia memang sering mengunjungi makam orangtuaku, kenapa aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Joy memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama. Baekhyun yang di kenalnya sekarang ini, sedikit berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang di kenalnya dulu. Sekarang atau lebih tepatnya satu tahun terakhir ini sikap Baekhyun banyak berubah. Atasannya itu menjadi pemurung, seperti banyak yang di pikirkannya namun enggan untuk di baginya dengan siapapun.

Sering Joy mendapati Baekhyun melamun sambil menatap layar laptopnya yang menampilkan foto Chanyeol yang di sandingkan dengan foto orangtuanya. Kehilangan mereka, sepertinya cukup memberi pukulan telak untuk Baekhyun. Dia ingin membantu, tapi dia tak tahu bantuan macam apa yang di butuhkan Baekhyun saat ini.

" _Eonni!_ Kau sangat merindukannya ya?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Joy. Matanya berkaca-kaca mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Joy mungkin benar, dia terlalu merindukan Chanyeol, hingga pikirannya selalu mengait-ngaitkan segala sesuatu dengan pria itu.

"Kau menangis?"

Baekhyun menyeka air yang belum sempat keluar dari matanya.

"Oh ya. Bagaimana persiapan pernikahan untuk Ny. Han?" Baekhyun mengalihkan obrolan mereka. Dia merasa, kalau obrolan yang sebelumnya di lanjutkan, dia pasti akan menangis. Bukan sekali dua kali dia seperti ini, setiap kali teringat akan Chanyeol, ada rindu yang menghimpit dadanya, yang tak bisa dia lampiaskan pada pemiliknya.

"Sedang di kerjakan, personil tim yang terlibat sudah ada di lokasi." Sahut Joy.

"Ok! Kita kesana sekarang!" Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, dia kemudian melangkah menuju lantai dua, mengambil barang yang di perlukannya untuk ke lokasi.

Tak berapa lama, dia turun dengan menenteng tasnya.

"Kau yakin akan kesana _eonni_?"

"Kenapa pertanyaanmu seperti itu?"

"Kau tak terlihat baik sepertinya."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia tak pernah benar-benar baik satu tahun terakhir ini. Banyak hal yang di laluinya, yang membuatnya merasa tak baik. Meski dia masih bisa tersenyum, tapi hatinya terasa kosong. Baekhyun tak pernah merasa sepatah hati ini saat di tinggalkan seseorang.

"Aku akan lebih baik kalau bekerja." Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari kantornya.

Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Joy selain mengikuti langkah Baekhyun meninggalkan kantornya.

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga hari kemudian**_

Joy menarik tangan Baekhyun begitu mereka keluar dari mobil Sehun. Malam ini, sesuai dengan undangan yang di berikan Jimin, mereka datang ke acara pameran foto yang tak hanya diikuti oleh Jimin tapi juga beberapa fotografer lainnya. Hasil penjualan foto dari pameran ini sebagian akan di sumbangkan kepada beberapa panti asuhan yang ada di negara ini.

"Joy!" pekik Baekhyun. Tangannya terasa sakit akibat tarikan Joy yang cukup kasar.

" _Mian eonni._ Ehehehhe... aku terlalu bersemangat. Ini pameran pertama Jimin, dia pasti gugup."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kenapa kau tak menemaninya lebih dulu tadi?"

Joy tersenyum malu-malu.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar, ayo masuk!" ajak Sehun yang sejak tadi memilih diam.

Sehun mengandeng tangan Baekhyun lalu mengajak sepupunya itu masuk ke dalam gedung yang di gunakan untuk pameran. Joy mengikuti mereka kemudian.

Kedatangan ketiganya sepertinya cukup di nanti oleh Jimin. Pria yang tak begitu tinggi itu tersenyum lebar mendapati tiga orang yang sangat di kenalnya mendekatinya.

"Kau terlihat senang sepertinya?" ujar Baekhyun begitu mereka sudah saling berhadapan.

"Tentu saja, kalian bisa hadir di pameran pertamaku, apalagi yang membuatku senang selain itu." balas Jimin.

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan menepuk pelan lengan Jimin.

"Terimakasih untuk kehadiran kalian bertiga. Sayang Jongin _hyung_ tak bisa datang."

"Jangan sedih. Dia juga ingin kesini, hanya waktunya yang kurang tepat." Hibur Baekhyun.

Jimin mengangguk mengerti. "Ayo masuk! Kalian harus lihat hasil bidikan kamera beberapa fotografer profesional di dalam sana."

Keempat orang itu masuk ke dalam tempat pameran. Mata mereka mulai di manjakan dengan berbagai foto, entah yang di ambil secara sengaja ataupun tidak. Dan kalau boleh jujur, saat seperti ini, Baekhyun benar-benar merindukan Chanyeol. Kalau pria itu ada di negara ini, mungkinkah Chanyeol akan mengikutsertakan hasil jepretan kameranya ke pameran ini.

Baekhyun melangkah semakin masuk, dia sendirian, Joy dan Sehun sedang di bimbing Jimin dalam menikmati hasil karya fotografer itu. Semakin masuk ke dalam, suasana makin terlihat ramai. Beberapa foto sangat di kaguminya, pasti orang-orang yang menuangkan karyanya melalui foto bukanlah orang yang sembarangan, butuh ketrampilan khusus untuk menghasilkan sebuah gambar yang bagus.

Langkah Baekhyun semakin masuk ke dalam, dahinya berkerut saat beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya terlihat memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh dan juga terlihat berbisik-bisik. Ada apa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan penampilannya kali ini.

Baekhyun memandang dirinya dari bawah hingga atas. Tak ada yang aneh, tapi kenapa orang-orang yang melintasinya melihatnya seperti itu?

Rasa penasaran membawa kaki Baekhyun semakin masuk ke dalam, pada sebuah foto dengan ukuran yang cukup besar, kakinya berhenti. Itu fotonya, foto dirinya yang diambil Chanyeol secara sembunyi-sembunyi di Nami _Island._

Baekhyun melangkah semakin dekat pada pigura besar di hadapannya itu, orang-orang yang tadi mengagumi fotonya, memberi jalan pada gadis itu untuk semakin mendekat.

Baekhyun tertegun di tempatnya. Dia tak tahu kapan tepatnya Chanyeol mengambil foto ini, tapi yang jelas foto ini hasil jepretan kamera pria itu. Tangan Baekhyun terulur, menyentuh kaca pigura, meraba pada setiap sisi pigura yang dapat di jangkauannya.

Gerakan tangan Baekhyun berhenti pada sudut kanan foto itu. Disana tertera nama Chanyeol, juga ada sebuah kata yang di tulis dengan tinta tebal, _**MY HEARTBEAT**_.

Mata Baekhyun mengembun membaca tulisan itu. _Heartbeat_? Dia adalah detak jantung Chanyeol, yang di rasakannya juga demikian, Chanyeol juga detak jantungnya.

"Chanyeol _oppa_!"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, mencari pemilik suara yang baru meneriakkan nama orang yang sangat dirindukannya, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ada disini? Di tempat ini? tapi...

Baekhyun keluar dari kerumunan orang yang mengagumi fotonya, dia melangkah cepat mencari-cari Chanyeol. Tapi sampai dia bertemu lagi dengan Jimin, Joy dan Sehun, dia tak menemukan sosok yang di carinya.

" _Eonni_ kemana saja? Kami mencari kesana kemari." Ujar Joy. Baekhyun tak mendengar apa yang di katakan Joy, matanya masih nyalang mencari-cari Chanyeol diantara banyaknya orang yang berada di tempat itu.

" _Nunna_ mencari seseorang?" tanya Jimin yang mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun yang berpindah-pindah.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol ikut pameran ini?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Kau tak mengatakan padaku Jimin-ah?"

"Kau tak pernah bertanya tentang dia padaku, _nunna_."

Baekhyun menatap Jimin tak percaya.

"Kau tahu aku mencarinya satu tahun terakhir ini Jimin-ah. Kau tahu keberadaannya dan kau tak mengatakan apapun padaku?"

"Dia ada disisimu _nunna._ Dia ada di dekatmu. Kau saja yang tak menyadari keberadaannya."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dia selalu melihatmu dari jauh, dia mengikutimu saat kau pulang, dia datang di acara ulangtahunmu, dia ada saat kau menangis di makam _ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma._ Dia selalu ada di sekitarmu, melihat dan menjagamu. Seperti janji yang pernah dia katakan padamu, dia pulang _nunna._ Dia tinggal disini untukmu."

Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan airmatanya yang jatuh tiba-tiba.

"Maaf aku tak pernah mengatakan hal ini padamu."

"Dia dimana sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara tercekat.

"Tadi saat pembukaan pameran ini kami bertemu, tapi sekarang aku tak tahu. Mung..."

Jimin belum menyelesaikan ucapannya saat Baekhyun melesat keluar dari tempat itu.

Seperti orang kebingungan, di halaman gedung pameran yang luas itu, Baekhyun berlarian kesana kemari, mencari sosok yang sangat ingin di temuinya, sosok yang di cintainya dan sangat di rindukannya.

Bahkan Baekhyun sampai berlari ke belakang gedung yang cukup sunyi dan tak ada siapapun. Chanyeol, dia ingin bertemu pria itu. Dia ingin meminta maaf pada pria itu atas semua salah yang sudah di lakukannya. Dia...

"Kau mencarikuBaekhyunie!"

Tubuh Baekhyun kaku, telinganya jelas menangkap kalimat itu. Suara itu, suara orang yang sangat dirindukannya.

Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya, dari jarak lima meter dia bisa melihat sosok tinggi berambut ikal yang sedikit lebih panjang. Sosok itu... Park Chanyeol.

Di bawah temaramnya lampu belakang gedung itu, Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas senyum tipis terukhir di bibir Chanyeol saat dirinya menatap kaget sosok itu.

Baekhyun tak dapat melukiskan perasaannya saat ini, sesak iya, senang juga iya. Rasanya tak percaya, malam ini sosok itu berdiri di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggenggam erat cup berisi teh panas yang tadi di berikan Chanyeol padanya.

Mereka saat ini tengah duduk di salah satu sudut taman yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari tempat pameran. Sudah lima belas menit mereka duduk disana, namun tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi. Baekhyun hanya memegang cup tehnya, sedangkan Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya tengah menikmati kopi panasnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Baekhyun akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Baik."

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol. Dari semua pertanyaan yang ingin dia sampaikan pada Chanyeol, hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dan jawaban Chanyeol cukup singkat, hingga dia tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

Kebisuan kembali melanda keduanya.

" _Mian."_ Lirih Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Semua yang kukatakan padamu saat itu. Aku tahu tak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal itu. Aku tak berhak menilaimu sama seperti orang itu sedangkan aku tak cukup baik mengenalmu. Aku menyesal melakukan semua itu."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Perempuan ini adalah perempuan yang dicintainya, yang di rindukannya dan satu-satunya yang menjadi alasannya kembali tinggal di Korea. Ingin sekali rasanya memeluk tubuh mungil itu, tapi dia tahu, ada jarak yang tercipta diantara keduanya. Jarak yang dia buat sebenarnya.

"Aku bisa memahamimu untuk hal itu. Kau tak perlu memikirkannya, aku sudah memaafkan semua yang kau lakukan hari itu padaku."

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol, seperti inilah Chanyeol yang dia kenal satu tahun yang lain. Sangat penuh dengan pemahamannya terhadap apapun yang di hadapinya. Bahkan mungkin untuk hal sekecil apapun yang tak terpikir olehnya.

"Kau ada di Korea selama ini?"

"Ehm. Aku pulang dan tinggal disini sampai hari ini."

"Kenapa tak menemuiku? Apa kau sangat marah padaku karena kata-kataku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tak marah. Bukankah tadi sudah ku katakan aku memahami keadaanmu saat itu."

"Tapi kau tak menemuiku lagi setelah itu, kau bahkan mematikan ponselmu."

"Ponselku hilang."

" _Jinjja_?"

"Eoh."

Suasana kembali sunyi. Baekhyun mulai menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"Aku mencarimu ke Jepang. Dua hari setelah hari itu aku terbang ke Jepang, mencarimu. Tapi petugas yang ku temui disana mengatakan kau sudah mengundurkan diri dan pulang ke Korea."

"Aku tak langsung pulang. Aku pergi ke Hiroshima, mengunjungi makam kakek dan nenekku disana. Sekitar satu minggu aku disana sebelum kembali kesini."

Entahlah, malam ini Baekhyun sangat sering memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol. Ungkapan rindunya belum sampai pada pemiliknya, tapi semua seakan terobati dengan pertemuan ini. Menatap Chanyeol adalah bagian dari hal itu. Pria itu masih sama seperti satu tahun yang lalu, yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda adalah rambutnya yang memanjang dan malam ini di kuncir rapi ke belakang, hanya beberapa anak rambutnya yang menjuntai ke depan, yang harus Baekhyun akui membuat Chanyeol semakin terlihat sexy.

"Maaf tak langsung menemui saat itu." ujar Chanyeol sambil menoleh pada Baekhyun yang masih memperhatikannya.

Seperti pencuri yang tertangkap petugas, Baekhyun terlihat gelagapan saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menoleh padanya, bahkan teh yang di pegangnya sampai tumpah.

"Auch!" pekik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat hal itu, tidak menolong sama sekali. Hanya melihat.

" _Gwaenchana_?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Kau baru bertanya sekarang?" sungutnya kesal.

"Memangnya mau bertanya kapan? Menolong pun percuma, tehnya sudah tumpah dan celanamu sudah basah. Apalagi?"

"Kalau itu orang lain, mungkin dia akan berusaha mengusap celana basahku dengan kain kering."

"Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri bukan, itu lebih baik daripada merepotkan orang lain."

Baekhyun semakin mendelik kasar. Ucapan Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa kalah. Pria itu tak sedikitpun mau mengalah. Yang dikatakannya sangat logis, seperti tak memiliki perasaan saja.

"Aku pergi dulu!" pamit Baekhyun. Rasa bahagianya bertemu dengan Chanyeol malam ini, berubah menjadi kekesalan setelah berbicara banyak dengan pria itu.

Baekhyun berdiir dari duduknya, diikuti Chanyeol. Gadis itu melangkah pergi kemudian.

"Satu tahun aku meninggalkanmu, aku hanya ingin kau tahu dan belajar dari rasa kehilangan itu. Kau baru bisa dan tahu arti hadirnya seseorang setelah kau kehilangan Baekhyunie. Mungkin seperti apa yang dikatakan Jimin padamu, aku ada di dekatmu, aku selalu bisa melihatmu bahkan aku selalu berusaha mengikutimu, hanya saja kau tak menyadari kehadiranku itu. Aku berusaha menepati janjiku pada mereka, aku pulang untukmu Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu, hatinya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit.

"Kau benar, kehilangan mereka dan juga dirimu di waktu yang hampir bersamaan, membuatku belajar banyak, bahwa seseorang baru terasa berharga ketika dia tak lagi disisi kita. Aku menyesal melakukan hal itu Chanyeollie. Aku menyesal pernah mengusirmu dari rumahku, aku menyesal pernah mengatakan tak ingin melihatmu lagi. Karena kenyataannya setelah tak melihatmu, aku baru merasakan aku sangat membutuhkanmu dan aku sangat merindukanmu."

 _ **Grep**_

Baekhyun merasakan lengan besar Chanyeol melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Setiap kali melihatmu, ingin sekali mendatangimu dan memelukmu, tapi aku menahannya untuk malam ini."

Baekhyun membalik badannya dan mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Untuk malam ini? Kau merencanakan malam ini." Chanyeol mengangguk kecil.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku mengikutsertakan fotomu di pameran ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku ingin orang tahu, satu tahun yang lalu dan sampai hari ini, wanita itulah yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku. Seseorang yang memberikan debaran luar biasa dalam hatiku dan seseorang yang mengubah arah hidupku. Kau berharga untukku, kemarin, hari ini dan untuk selamanya."

Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Airmatanya mengalir dengan sangat deras membasahi pipinya. Dia sangat bahagia dengan pernyataan Chanyeol. Pria itu, luar biasa.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyunie, sangat mencintaimu." Ujar Chanyeol lembut.

Tak menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung meraup bibir gadis itu, melumatnya dengan sangat lembut. Rindu yang di tahannya selama ini, dia ungkapkan semuanya melalui ciuman hangat itu.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _ **Ahahahahahhaa...**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk semua cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini.**_

 _ **Menurut kalian, pas tidak kalau kata "END" di sematkan di akhir part ini...**_

 _ **Cocok 'kan ya...**_

 _ **Ahahhahaha...**_

 _ **Part terakhir di tulis dengan iringan lagu India.**_

 _ **Mian updatenya kelamaan #Bow**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


End file.
